Consent from the Noble, Conjured by the Wicked
by Smuggler of the West
Summary: "There were four of us in the tainted city where suffering was an everyday life for anyone unfortunate enough. But somehow we got out, trapped in another world where using common sense and logic in here is just a step away of getting yourself killed. There are four of us here now, and I must find them no matter what consent from a noble, or conjures by a wicked." OC heavy;Spellcard
1. Chapter 1

Writer's Note: I do not own Touhou Project and its character; that belongs to ZUN. Nor do the existing quotes, catchphrases, powers, and abilities from other sources belong to me. All OC-materials is credited to the author who came up with this Dystopia Plotline. Materials related that might relate to other sources will be tweaked to avoid copyright infringes. 

Author's Note: This is my first attempt of writing a multiple OC-characters and an OC-made world that will possibly intertwine/collaborate as smoothly as it can go with Touhou Project, but it will take a certain twist in the important factor of the plotline once in a while. I will probably make it more of a Genre Busting type while the story progresses, but who knows? Wait for any updates, because I like to take my time to promote a good chapter. I will take constructive criticism, as long as it makes any sense to understand it; not unintelligible rants.

**Edited: I also forgot to include this, but there will be spell card battles in future chapters when I might know the time is right. Sorry about that.**

**Another Edit: Turns out, I made a lot of mistakes in writing this chapter after getting the beta-report and reading the review. It had no interest for you readers to get "hooked on" so I decided to do a rewrite certain chapters from wrong to "Write." Pun intended. I like to thank TakerFoxX for putting his time and effort into reading this. Hopefully, he'll notify me on what else I'll need to correct.**

_Smuggler of the West_

_P.S. I didn't play the game. _

* * *

Chapter 1: Betting On Our Thoughts

_The world is like a pastry. We stuff our fill of greed until nothing else is left but the crumbs of our humanity. – Anonymous Philosopher_

_Power and money does not make us the better man; only our freedom. - Farmer_

* * *

_Location: Denofal City_

_Landmark: The Wastelands, Former United Bildura Federation territory._

_The Dusty Tavern, Central Square_

_Time Frame: April. 13th, Year 2191_

A domed city can be seen in the middle of the dry wastelands, its metallic walls slowly weathered from the malign hostilities of the outside environment. Out there, the beating sun reflected against the robust shaped panels that protected a city not known by its grand popularity, but for its other unfavorable businesses. Beyond the tattered barriers and into the inner depths of the polluted city, lies a building on the verge of collapse. No sane person would ever allow a run-down establishment to continue its business if It hadn't serve the best drinks in the Central Square.

A man can be seen entering the bar through its oddly hinged double doors. He was a tall fellow in a gray trench coat, judging from the broadness of his shoulders to the length of his legs as he was greeted with the smell of smoke and the chinking of glasses. He slowly made his way through the standing crowd and arrived at the counter that was riddled with dirty mugs and discarded cigarettes, waiting to be called upon so that he may order his daily supplements while he stood there in silence. Over at the table, he saw three familiar companions waiting for him. One dressed in a green and white robe with long green hair, another in a full blue security uniform with blue hair and a rank thatched on the front of the helmet, which Adan waved in greeting, while the last was fully covered in a gray-blue hooded ensemble, as if the person did not want to be identified. Adan ruffled his gray beret out of habit, his patience eventually paid off when he heard a voice calling to him.

"Adan! Good to see you again, ya old kook! The same servings as always?" The bartender hollered his friendly greeting to the same customer.

"Same as always, bartender! A mug of Sarsaparilla with a charbroiled XL Steakhouse Blu' Burger on this very counter." The man replied and grinned. "None of that freeze-dried process crap."

"On the double, be right with you." A shout was heard in the noisy background. "We got another eater here! One extra-large, half-burned burger with rotten cheese and a side of herbs!" A returning call notified him later and he turned to face his favorite customer with a mug and a rag in hand. "So how's the farm doing for you, Shadowwood?"

"Could have been better." Adan scratched his beard slowly. "I can't say how good productivity is doing back at the base."

"Growing crops can't always be too easy, with the contaminated stuff spreading all over the place."

"Yeah, there's that, and then there is also the salvaging works outside..." Adan noted in his rumbling tone.

The bartender who was cleaning the mug nodded nonchalantly, "Still trying to build something, Farmer? Because the last I heard, the corporations aren't too keen with people rooting around the scrap piles. Think it's bad for their business if more competitors were to pop up and surprise them."

Shadowwood scrunch his face into a frown, "Then the NFC can deal with them. Everyone should have as much rights to use the junkyard than them. Why else would there be many of us keeping a watch on it? And if they don't like what we're doing, well, then ol' Zippy might just have to pay them a visit face-to-face." A small, bulky gun with a drum magazine hung from his back as he adjusted the shoulder strap.

Here in this crime-ridden metropolis of scraps, everyone saw the land like a junkyard treasure trove. Everyone who are able-bodied would usually wait at the disposal areas around the small towns and outside the main sectors to collect their fill of profit. Capitalism over here were more competitive and less tight with their laws, much like the corruption and filth all around the living areas.

Of course, there are always big-headed corporations such as UniTech Corporation and GeoEtch Frontier that take advantage of the junk in the city and turn it to profits. There would be quarrels and auctions over salvageable parts and junk-filled lands in each section of the city. Both companies controlled one quarter each of it, while the rest were taken by various factions and aristocrats claiming their own fame and fortunes. It was a shame that the city itself was nothing more but a scarred war zone everyday. It would have been a nice place to live in without the constant shootings and territorial skirmishes.

"True. Anyway, I need to get back to serving these folks' needs. Your order will come in just a few more minutes. Think you can wait?"

The Farmer placed both of his arms on the counter and leaned forward a little. "Waiting's the only thing I've been doing all this time. This is nothing."

"Call if you need me." The drink server left to his business, leaving the bearded man to tend to his thoughts. For a long time, Adan still had his arms propped on table and listened to the on-going activity happening all around him. It was just another dark day inside the city. He wanted something to happen in his life. Something out of the ordinary instead of hard labor and confrontations he had to deal with. It doesn't have to be big, just something he can fully comprehend.

"Just because the "New Farmer's Coalition" have some influence in their power, does not mean they can take matters into their own hands whatsoever." Another voice spoke sharply to his right, causing Adan to turn his head and see a well dressed man calmly sipping his drink, his back turned. Adan gave a small glance over his back, and form a crooked smile at the odd person.

"What makes you say that, Mr...?"

"My name is of no great importance to you, Mr. Shadowwood." The groomed gentleman stated interrupted, his face still not shown. "But what you are about to see will change your views on all of humanity. If not, then you would best hope to fare whatever lies before you." He got up and left his change on the counter before taking his leave into the crowd. "I hope you can remember that, for your sake."

Adan frown in puzzlement at the strange person dressed in gray. The cryptic words he had heard from him was... very perplexing, if not downright alarming. What did he mean that? Change his views? Was there any meaning to the message?

_Strange fellow, he is. I wonder what he meant by that,_ Adan brushed his right hand against the butt of his scratched revolver out of habit.

Something abruptly bump onto the Farmer's elbow and Adan looked down to that his order had finally came. Everything was on the tray, beside a stained mug. But he didn't care. Nothing was ever perfect, no matter how much work was put into it.

_I might as well hurry along. Don't want to keep the company waiting. _Adan smiled to himself and went to where he was going to meet at. He was more than happy to be around his friends, who are an odd bunch just like crowds of patrons surrounding him. Nonetheless, they were still the type you can depend on,

* * *

"Would it kill you to ditch the mask and act like a normal human being for once, Kurt?" Adan mentioned in a mild jester.

The short hooded man looked up from his hard thinking, with his brown beady eyes, and dully replied "No," before hiding a strange device attached from his left wrist to hand underneath the table. A bulky submachine gun hung from the shoulders and was cradled carefully in his hand.

The Farmer gave him a weird look before shrugging off the usual attitude and continued on with his gambling. _Who knows what goes through the lad's head nowadays. Then again, I'm carrying as much firepower like he is, so no argument there._

"Ten count, alright! Top that, Shadowwood." The blue-haired Guard whooped in glee.

Adan scrunched his mouth slightly as he scratched the goatee rather slowly, took a bite from his burger and said in a mouthful, "Not bad, Baron. You seem to be having Lady Luck on your side this time. But, I can do better."

"I like to see you try, ya tan old kook! How about we make things interesting? All in for the highest roll. How about it?"

The Farmer thought carefully for a moment, his right brown eye flickering around slightly and then nodding in agreement and took the deal.

"Agreed, you better get that promotion money ready. Twenty thousand credits on the side is a lot of moolah that I can use."

Adan took the pair of dices and tosses them into the cup before shaking. After 15 seconds, his left hand uncovered the top and allowed the pair to roll out. Both Baron and Adan look down to see the results.

"Rolled for twelfths, you were saying?"

"Oh… well, shit," the guardsman gapped dejectedly. "Nice one there, farmer."

"Not as nice as those money gobbling rich stiffs hanging about in their own section of the cities," Adan grumbled, brushing the crumbs off the table as the thought dwelled in his mind of the past few minutes of scuffling resurfaced from his subconscious.

"Don't let them bring you down, man. This sector of the city is way better off than the upper class territory I have to live in. Those stingy assholes just don't see the real blunt of life because they've never lived through scourging the junks or searching for menial jobs," Baron noted with enthusiasm. "Besides, the food here reminds me of home back in the main city of Oc'her Hill. I kind of missed seeing my country after that space-immigration incident way back years ago."

"Aye, so do I. The surrounding territories here are nothing more but radioactive sludge puddles and sterile land after several of the ships from the Exodus incident crashed here. Hard to find a good piece of land to farm on after that. Still, there's tons of pre-technology waiting to be looted there, but the problem is that I have no radiation suit to protect me," Adan chided to himself as he leaned back from his seat. "Damn things are too expensive to buy. A pity. I was hoping for an adventure. One that doesn't kill you in one swift moment of your life."

Baron shivered lightly as he took out his data-pad from his vest. "I still have nightmares about that cat."

"Ahh, Mr. Ribbles. I miss that cat... I don't know how he got out, but I know I wasn't going to risk my hide fetching his body at the zone after one of those mutant bastards stabbed him," Adan mused to himself out loud while he rolled up his left sleeve, revealing a holographic wrist band device and held it up to sync it with the Guard's pad.

"So, now you owe me twenty thousand, along with the credits you borrowed at the droid shop."

"Yeah yeah, keep your overalls on. Transferring now."

* * *

The pondering monk watched thoughtfully at the game, his mouth beamed a youthful smile as his left hand smoothed out a few wrinkles on the mid-bottom heft of his robe. In his right hand, a mug filled with fermented ale is held closely to his lips as he took small sips in a polite fashion.

"Something on your mind, Greene?" Rinagin droned in a dim tone as he pushed up his glasses casually with one finger, turning his head to face the long emerald-haired monk with bright green eyes. Greene simply just smiled more as his eyes met Kurt's dark-brown pupils.

"Nothing important but tending to my thoughts," William chimed cheerfully. Then he added in a sincere manner. "May I hear your thoughts, Kurt? You seem to be taking your time well."

"Depends," Kurt tilted his head slowly. "What do you want to hear and how much?"

"Oh! Well... Whatever comes to mind? I'm not beckoning you to speak your entire thoughts out," Greene flustered deeply.

"No, I meant how much you're paying, not how much you want to hear," Kurt replied nonchalantly.

" W-what?"

"Just kidding," Rinagin rasped out a small chuckle to himself. His hand fiddled at a compact gun hanging across his chest.

"Your bleak humor hasn't change much, I've noticed," William smiled gently. "I suppose I'm still having trouble trying to understand your constant mistrust towards others. But, you seem to trust me a lot more than anyone else, hm?"

"Acknowledged," the hooded figure retorted back quietly.

"You two seem to share a large amount of sentiments towards each other," Blurigard motioned in a questioning tone before going into an indicative grin. "Unless both of you enjoy each other's company _too_ much, that is."

"Stow it, Cappie. It isn't like that," Kurt replied in his starchy tone.

"No need to be a Tier jerker, Caddie."

"How about I tip off your superiors anonymously about that one time you went wild with that KC9-Heavy Magnum you were issued with one time? It's not hard for me to make up some bullshit story about your 'tinkering' with government property."

"That gun had a glitch in its auto-firing program because SOMEONE supposedly messed around with the circuitry and disabled the single-shot rate," Baron expressed in a strained tone. "Your freakin' trick almost made me lose my badge. Plus, they docked my pay for exhibiting 'irresponsible' handling of a firearm."

"That's your fault there. You shouldn't leave your guns lying around my house to begin with. Also, you were snooping around in my room. Especially IN my room, you nosy prick," Kurt rolled his eyes. "What were you searching around there for anyway? Money? Snacks? Gentlemen's Weekly? You were after my delivery, weren't you? The package belongs to that rich stiff client I had to deal with, mind you. Not for me, not for you, but for that goddamn aristocrat."

Adan grinned wolfishly, while William covered his mouth blushing. Baron's face turned a deep tint of resentment. "Wait, how did you kn-..?"

"Cameras. In the living quarters. Saw you entering the room. Explain."

"Well I..."

"I thought you guards were better than that. Sneaking into people's home is really rude, especially from you," Rinagin jeered with a sneer behind his mask.

"Fuck off, Caddie," Blurigard fumed hesitantly as his azure-enhanced pupils expanded.

"No need to be blue in the face unless you want to keep your job that is," Kurt mused with a devious gleam in his eyes.

"WH-.." Baron's eyes bulged out in disbelief.

"Just kidding."

"You better be," Baron muttered in a dense tone.

"Likewise," Kurt retorted back.

"_Ohhoho-ho-ho~! _Boys will be boys I suppose," A mysterious voice ranged out beside the seated quadrangle figures. All four looked in one direction and had different reactions on their faces and in their minds as well.

_Whoa… she's a fine lass...Yet, I can't seem to put my mind on it. _Adan thought to himself with his face slightly twitching in suspicion, _A bit odd that she's dressed like that; an Aristocrat, maybe?_

_Well, look here! That is one beautiful lady right there! Hot damn! I want a piece of that. _Baron thought coolly in his mind with a bustling smile. _And not a Flamberden prick in sight this time. _

_Oh my, this is quite a surprise. I'm rather… flustered. Oh dear._ William politely smiled and tried not to stare.

Kurt just stared blankly at the unknown person, giving no sign of any emotions and resisting the urge to roll his eyes. _Oh great, a blue blood. What's her kind doing here? Doesn't she know this is neutral territory? I would hate to be in her shoes right now if any of those bastards from Alley-13 catch a whiff of that. Something doesn't feel right._

* * *

The woman glanced lazily in amusement as all four guys turned their attention and looked at her differently. The one with the gray beret and eye patch seems intent on figuring out her appearance, while it was quite obvious that the young man in blue was checking her out. The robed gentleman was trying hard not to stare while the fourth person was rather enigmatic. His cold eyes scanned her every movement for a motive.

She had just found the perfect group. An odd company mixed together and what seems to enjoying their day with a little gambling. How delightful. Perhaps a small intervention might spice things up.

She opened up her fan out of a whimsy habit, waiting for one of the males to speak up. Unsurprisingly, the one-eyed man spoke up immediately. Her lips curled into a sweet smile as he spoke these words.

* * *

"May I help you, ma'am?" Adan said in a calm demeanor, trying hard not to be freaked out by her golden eyes staring deeply into his. It was almost like someone was peering into his soul, and that's what gives him the creeps. What made him more nervous was the way she presented herself. He could have sworn there was something unnerving behind that smile of hers as she planted the closed pink umbrella on the ground, which goes quite well with her unusual outfit that none of them could identify. No one could afford such luxuries like the way she is dressed, except for those aristocrats that hangs around the cleaner parts of the city, while putting down the less-fortunate citizens for having nothing to live on.

"Yes, I request information about your long history of this city. Where can I find such archive for my studies?" The mysterious woman inquired with a touch of a molasses like accent.

Kurt's eyelid twitched, but said nothing. William sat there and stared at the way she was dressed, entranced at her style of clothing. Baron was being smug, unaware that Adan was dumbstruck by the question.

Kurt's left hand clenched in and out as small imagery through his glasses flashed in front of him. He didn't like this lady for some reason, but there was more to it than her rich clothing that put him on the edge. He just couldn't put his mind to it. The 'Heads-Up Display' isn't saying much about her either.

Adan quickly snapped out of his stupor and answered her question as best he can recall. "If you're looking for the archives, then what you want to do is after you leave the way you came from, take a right through the marketplace until you see a very large building with tall doors. I must warn ye though, that place has been seized by them GeoEtch fellows. No one is allowed there for the time being, not even those aristocrats are permitted to poke their heads inside, no offense."

The woman gave him a childish pout at his direction, before resuming to her witty self. "I see~. And how long would this detainment last?"

"As long as they bloody want," Kurt Rinagin scoffed in adverse. "Damn companies think they can control the entire city by posting their local patrols everywhere. Snooping about in people's business just like those goddamn Aristocrats. Fucking assholes, that's what I think."

"Language, Kurt! We have a lady here, mind ye." Adan shot him a disapproving look. "I swear, you folks these days have forgotten the idea of manners."

"These 'olden' days are long gone now, Shadowwood. No one gives a fuck about manners nowadays. The only tongue flapping I've seen is from those money-stiffing clogs and none to us," Kurt snorted in exasperation. "They think they're so damn high above with their fancy stuff and ether powers that we should kiss the dirt they tread on as if they are _gods_!"

"I can understand that your upset with their views towards us, lad. But that still doesn't mean you can just run your mouth in front of a woman, Kurt. Especially one that even bothered to enter this place," Adan scolded. "They don't respect us, but we are not to stoop to their levels where hatred blinds our common sense. The lady here might or might not be one, but she has not said one thing blatantly disrespectful to us nor has she openly treated us with hostility. Now apologize to her."

Both of them glared at each other for a full minute, until the hooded figure slouched in a last-pitched attempt of defiance and mumbled out an apology. It was muffled due to the cloth obscuring his mouth, but audible.

"I beg for your pardon, Miss. Please accept my apologies." Rinagin loathed the words that crept out his mouth, but it was either this or listen to another long lecturing from William. But knowing well enough of the teachings given to him by the monk he befriended with, Kurt actually placed some effort into listening everything he should know about the way of life. Besides, information like that doesn't come cheap here anyway and he should be glad that he got to hear a whole manuscript for free.

William patted Kurt's shoulder delicately as he turns to face the strangely appealing woman with a pleasing smile once more. "I apologize on behalf of my friend's inconvenience. He is not very fond of strangers. If you spend some time with him, He will look up to you eventually."

"It is alright, I accept his apology," the lady responded in a charming manner, before fixating her eyes to something. "Mind if take a seat here, gentlemen?" She pointed at the empty seat at the edge of the table, next to Kurt. The smuggler's eyes twitched again, as the mob-capped blond haired woman glanced at him in hidden amusement. Her thinly wisped smile had shown once more.

Adan looked Kurt, then to the woman and said, "Of course he will. Perhaps you two might have something interesting to talk about."

"Who died and made you leader, Farmer?" Kurt murmured in a vacant tone.

"About last Tuesday back then, now what say you, Kurt?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Kurt, please be nice. Let her sit down." William placed both of hands together on the table, his smile never fading, but the tone seemed more pleading. This managed to get through Kurt's stubborn ego as the smuggler sighed in defeat.

"Fine, she can sit by me."

This earned him another odd stare from Adan as the farmer motioned for her to seat. "It's very unhealthy to isolate yourself from people, lad. Maybe today you'll learn something for a change."

"Whatever."

The Farmer took another good look at him before turning his glance to the woman as she took her seat, "Well, looks like we forgot to introduce ourselves. The name's Adan Shadowwood. The mouthy lad you're seating next to is Kurt Rinagin. Over there besides me is Baron Blurigard, he's a security guard. And right where that friendly fellow with the mug there is William Greene, he's quite the nice chap once you get to know him."

"I can already tell by the way he looks at me." The woman teased openly. This caused William to blush as he covered his mouth once again. Baron gave William an encouraging wink. Kurt was not amused.

"So," Adan began once more. "We haven't caught your name, Miss..?"

"Yukari Yakumo, dear."

"Ahh, Miss. Yakumo, pleasure to meet you. Peculiar name, haven't heard something like that in a while. But, very nice to hear."

"The pleasure is all mine," Yukari replied in a gentle tone.

Kurt narrowed his eyes in suspicion, but said nothing for now.

Baron looked between William with smile of his own. _Looks like William here got the hoots for Yukari. I'm not surprised; she does have a real nice figure there. But then again, the way she looks at us is kind of creepy now that I think about it. _

After that, he turned his glance to Rinagin and furrowed his eyebrows in the slightest. _Kurt... Well, Kurt is Kurt, always one to be judgmental than open-minded._

* * *

"Rolled for 7." Kurt stared hard at the rolled dice pair, one hand fiddling with the small holographic interface cube of his gauntlet under the table after he rolled. Yukari noticed his right hand hovering over the device and was curious of the strange contraption, but hid her glancing stare just in time before the youth could catch heras he shifted the corner of his eyes, watching her carefully.

"Good one, Kurt." Adan grinned half-heartily. "But not good enough."

He took the pair of dices and rolled after he shook them up inside the cup. A few seconds after the dies were scattered, Adan peered closely at the digits and almost frowned instantly.

"Drat! Snake Eyes."

Kurt also looked at the pair and casually said, "Looks like your luck has run out on ya. Fork over that golem that you've been hiding in that shed of yours, pal."

Adan frowned helplessly. "Not Gunny BFG! He's my favorite golem that actually understands me. I think... it's hard to make out his garbled voice sometimes. He's self-aware, but I assume he's not gonna listen to half of what I want to talk about."

"Shadowwood, all Teslorian Golems are made to be self-aware. The same could be said to Bilduran AIs as well. But I highly doubt they would like answering pointless questions you fling at them."

"Says you! Gunny knows how I feel!"

"Sure he does, Adan. I'm sure he does. Now, another round if you don't mind. This time, my stash of Synth-Med canister shots for your other golem, that Mark-V class officer." Rinagin took out a green fluid-filled small canister with an injector syringe at the end from inside his coat pocket, then tucked it back in. Adan eyed the object like it was a jackpot. Yukari just has a puzzled look of interest at the strange cylinder, but decided to keep quiet and continue to watch.

"Where did you get all those medical supplies from, lad? These things are quite uncommon in these parts. Very expensive stuff you're holding there than our fermented healing salves." The farmer noted its value as the prepared the cup for another rolling.

Kurt just shrugged. "I have my sources. Besides, easy to stiff 'em from those aristocrats when they are prowling around in their hover-crafts. Those top hats probably won't know what's missing from their cupboards."

"You stole from them? Wow, and here I thought swiping a few pens from the CEO's desk was a death sentence." Baron whistled impressively.

"Please, their security system is mediocre. Why use any of the entrances at their place if I can just pop in the area, displace myself, and walk through the walls without tripping the alarm." The smuggler looked around the area before continuing in a hush whisper. "Though, to be honest with you, it feels like there's someone else with you, someone not from where we are. I don't know. It feels like I'm being watched on every second of my life."

"Or maybe it's because you hardly ever seen the outside world at all, lad. I know you all too well. You're like a bird stuck in Temporal skies. You just don't know where you'll land on." Shadowwood dismissed the topic with a long chug from his mug.

"Farmer, if only you had one of these things latched to your hand for all your dark-ridden life." The smuggler clasped his hands drearily, showing the bulky, glove-like device attached to his left forearm. "This thing is both a blessing and a curse once you turn it on. There'll be no going back after those ordeals have been done."

"If it's so bad, why are you still wearing it then?" Baron pondered the question bluntly. "Wouldn't it just be easier if you took if off instead, Caddie?"

"Yeah, I would have taken it off, if the locking mechanism wasn't jammed in the first place," Kurt spoke bitterly as he narrowed his eyes at Baron. "Because a certain _someone_ thought it was funny to aim a hand-held Electromagnetic Pulsar at my direction while I was busy making modifications to the mind-link. Now I have to take a shower with it for all dark forsaken eternity, no thanks to you."

"Serves you right for having my pay docked!"

"Yeah? Maybe it wouldn't have happened if you haven't snuck into my place then. What bothers me is how you managed to get in without tripping the door alarm!"

"It's called skills, Kurt. Besides, that stuff is a golden. I could get some good pre-Exodus contraband just for trading one magazine!"

"Pfft, yeah, if you want to rip off by a blue blood, then that's fine and dandy. Besides, those strings up magazines are mostly good for jerking off too."

Yukari almost shown her smirk as the two continue to bicker onward, allowing the tides of more information to set in. What amused her mostly was how no one in the room had taken any noticed to the squabbling duo, even if they were to wave their respective firearms in front of their faces. Although most of her attention was directed to the two as they were busy sizing each other out, she thought there was someone watching them from the corner of her eyes as she turned to look at that direction. Seeing nothing suspicious from her sight, the woman inquired it as a false alarm and shifted her glance back to the smuggler, who was still busy arguing with the guardsman as they started jabbing their fingers at each other's chest.

"I didn't know it was going to break your stupid bracelet!"

"FYI, Cappie, you work in a company that builds technology for a living! And it's a gauntlet, not a bracelet! How the hell can you not know that an Electromagnetic Pulse can wreak havoc upon contact with any electronics in the vicinity of the aimed radius?! How can you not know what it might do to the DMT if I was wearing the damn thing?"

"You tell me! You're the one who's wearing it every day!"

"For many reasons, dumbass. One of them is for several delivery jobs, the other is personal."

"Personal, eh? Like spying on one of the blue bloods? I'm sure their talk of tea and crumpets would interest a caddie like you." Baron gave Kurt a shit-eating grin. "You're not the only one who has surveillance equipment, you know?"

"I need this gauntlet for my job, you idiot. My crew only issued this type of equipment to those who are trusted with doing the dangerous type of work. You should consider yourself damn lucky that I proofed everything nowadays. If this reacted to the pulse more critically, I would be dead by now, or worse."

"Such as?" Yukari poked at the question as both disgruntled males sat down to continue their dice play, still glaring at one another while Adan readied the dices for another rolling. "What possible harm would this device could do to the one who wields it?"

Kurt took the cup from Adan and answered her question with one statement while his eyes were concentrated on the table. "Anything."

"I can see that~. But the question is, how do you know?" Yukari continued to prod further, wanting to see a reaction from him.

"I don't," A gruff reply from Rinagin was heard. _And I would be more appreciated if you stow those damn questions to yourself and quit bothering me._

"Then what do you know about this technology you hold closely to?"

Kurt mentally sighed to himself in irritancy and replied without bothering to turn his head, "That's classified." He made a gesture of a hidden frown and continued his gambling set up.

"Then who are the Pale Aces?" Yakumo inquired again, her eyes gleaming with curiosity once more, which earned her another annoyed glance from the smuggler.

"We're part of a network of different gangs known all over the wasted continents of the United Bildura Federation called the Union Tier. Information like that isn't hard to come by, lady. Haven't you heard of the Temporal Net?"

"Not everyone does, Kurt," Adan cut in before Yukari could say anything. "She might be one of those travelers from a different place. Some connections of the Temporal Net have probably been knocked out or severed after years without daily maintenances all around the world. It wouldn't be a big surprise if that data leak of your cohorts went public. Could have spread all over different places for all we know."

"Don't remind me," Kurt glared at the table.

"The world isn't a small place, Kurt." William drank his fill slowly before continuing. "There are other settlements in different countries that have also been affected by the Great Exodus long ago. They could be in the dark like the Wasteland as well, unknowing of any survivors."

"Oh . . . yeh. That Space Migration thing when the old government left us to rot in search of a new planet, they say." The smuggler gave a sullen stare at the air. "Right when the rival gangs took over one of the Fed's cities. Not really hard to remember since..."

Before Kurt could finish his sentence, an explosion suddenly cut him off and the roar of a gas tank exploding from a far distance can be felt as it shook the ground; follow by hoots and yells of bloody murder.

Tableware clattered on the ground as screams of surprised terror was heard amongst the customers when another explosion sounded nearby, causing some stools and tables to flip and fall over. Most of the patrons panicked and made for the exit, while others cowered in fear underneath any piece of shelter. The ones who looked rough, buff, or cocky unholstered their weapons and took position behind anything that looked solid inside the dining area and bar as the explosions subsided and gunshots began to fill the air.

"Get down! Thar'gonna light this place up!" Shadowwood managed to yell out before heavy gunfire ripped through the walls of the tavern like paper.

_-Ratatat-tatat-tatat-tatat!-_

Several of the armed combatants were immediately cut down by stray bullets and flying debris. Both the smuggler and Farmer managed to hug the floor down as soon as the bullets started to fly, but little can be said for the monk and guardsman as they were still vulnerably out in the open. But all was not lost when a powerful gust of wind current quickly blew into to place and safely redirected the projectiles before they could come in contact with the two men. Baron looked to see what just happened, but was pulled down by Kurt along with William, who appeared to be slightly winded himself. Another wall of lead began to fly above their heads and decimated the strewn out furniture and appliances behind them into bits and pieces.

"Gods be praised, that was a close one," Baron exclaimed loudly as he took out his pistol and examined the destruction laid around him after the shooting subsided. "Whoever's packing that much firepower must have gotten a good connection, but who to look for?"

Everyone turned to stare at Rinagin, save for William, who was still trying to get his breath back.

"Don't look at _me_ like that," Kurt whispered in a outraged tone as all eyes were upon him. "The Union may have a history with heavy arms before, but not enough for anyone to start a _fucking_ war. We keep our limits on how many distributed units are being sold."

"Gee, I never thought the Union Tier would need _regulations_," Baron remarked with lucid sarcasm. This earned him a hard-earned smack on the helmet in response by an irritated Rinagin.

"If you haven't noticed, rent-a-guard, there is a fucking warzone going on right now and we happened to be smacked dab in the middle of it! So I would suggest you keep your bloody comments to yourself right about now!" Kurt raised his voice angrily.

"Alright! Sheesh," Baron shouted just as the gunfire began to veer away from the building they were in. Peering carefully behind the edge of a fallen round table, Baron took a gander around the perimeter, seeing dotted holes on the walls and a few crumpled remains of what used to be freelancing mercenaries and civilians alike at the entrance. _Damn, this place got wrecked badly. I guess the luckier ones died quickly than expected. _"Guys, I think they've stopped shooting at us."

"No shit, Cappie." The smuggler popped his head out to the side with his automatic weapon held in hand, before turning his head to the group. "They did a number on this place, alright. A lot of the people here are dead, obviously. Can't tell if any of them are wounded. Speaking of which, you guys still breathing?"

"Well, I'm still talking to you, am I?" Adan took out his sidearm and cringed at the sight of a massacre around him. "Poor bastards. Can't say if any of them ever deserved something like this."

"I'm still in one piece, that's for sure," Rinagin checked his body for any signs of injury, but found none. "What about you, William? You alright there?"

William managed to form a weak smile despite the carnagearound him, "I am fine, Kurt. Thank you. But what has happened to Miss Yakumo? I do believe her presence is not with us." As everyone looked around and saw that Yukari Yakumo was, indeed, missing.

"Lady must've given us the slip while we were distracted," Kurt tossed his answer out raggedly. "To hell with her, she's probably out there yakking with her friends right now about how she managed to get a hold of the thrills, while leaving us for dead! You've seen the way she looked at us? That bloody smile on her face showed something. Hell! I didn't trust her the minute she set foot in here."

"You never trusted anyone at all, Kurt," Baron unenthusiastically stated as he stood up to face him. "You're beyond help of ever trusting anyone in your entire life, you know that?"

"This time it's different!" Rinagin angrily exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air as he was about to turn toward the farmer. "Shadowwood! You saw that smile she was wavering at us! Let's hear your-.. Hey, where the hell did he go?"

Baron made a weird face at the smuggler's inquiry, glancing to where he was looking at. "What are you talking about? Adan's right her-.. Well, shit. He's gone! How is that even possible?"

"Beats me, he was standing here the whole time! Where do you think he went off to?!" Rinagin scanned around the room briefly. "Alright, this is bullshit. People don't just disappear for no reason... Not like this. What do you think happened to him?"

A deep purple portal appeared underneath Baron's feet instantly, causing him to fall in without warning. That seemed to answer the youth's question with wide-eyed surprise when the portal connected by a red ribbon began to close itself like a zipper.

"What. The. Hell." Kurt stepped back slowly after the guardsman's yelp of surprise was heard in a split second, the portal closed itself and muted the scream.

"William, did you see that?! There was a purple hole full of eyeballs that appeared out of nowhere! This can't be us! We never went that far... William?" He glanced around rapidly. _Shit, gone like the rest of them. Gotta get out of this place before the same thing happens to me as well. I don't know where that . . . that thing took my buddies to, but I'm sure it can't be good. If they're alive, then maybe I can pinpoint their possible positions. _

A distant rumble caused some of the objects to clatter or fall off. _Can't stick around here, though. Have to find a safe place first._

The smuggler treaded the floor carefully with weapon clenched in both hands as he stepped over the bodies of the long deceased waiters and patrons who filled this ram shackled tavern, now a shot up desecration waiting to collapse due to the heavy damages done to the building. As he made his way to the tap counter, another explosion rumbled near the area, causing him to drop down defensively. _I'm sure as hell not going to look out the window and see what's going on out there. Too risky. Gonna see if I can find a way underground, avoid the fighting outside. I know this place got a cellar door behind that bar counter. Maybe it might lead somewhere?_

Kurt walked towards the counter and was just about to reach over to check when a small, round blade suddenly embedded itself against the wooden frame next to his right hand, barely missing by a few inches. Rinagin's eyes widen in surprise as he heard a mixture of guttural foreign and Basic curses thrown together from behind.

"Missed by a few inches." A calculating, husky voice sounded in the background. "Hmph, no matter then."

"What the-!?" Kurt was grabbed roughly by the scruff of his jacket and tossed back before he could turn to see the culprit. His body landed on one of the corpses as he dropped his main weapon. It cushioned his fall, but at the same time it gave him chills running down his spine as he scrambled to get up and face whoever was attacking him. What he saw surprised him even more as his annoyed glance turned into a look of shock and recognition. Backing away slowly, his throat managed to muster one last word when a large shadow of a peculiar figure befallen him.

"Shit."

* * *

_..Epilogue.._

"SHIT! They got ma' arm!"

"Oh gods, they got me! I'm bleeding out!"

"Gargghh..."

Skirmishes of battles rages outside as more death filled the streets with puddles of blood and stiff bodies filled with inflicted injuries. Some of them were dressed in quilt-like rags of clothing sewn together by the Wilverian monks who dwell in the neutral zone, while the rest looks to be past militias trying to quell the violence ignited in the large meeting square of the city. Vagabonds and civilians alike attempted to flee the area, only to be cut down by the barrage of automatic crossfire.

A lone shadowy figure can be seen hiding behind the walls of an alleyway away from the open flames that lit the area brightly. Heavy breathing could be heard through an apparatus as a garbled-pitched voice spoke in an authoritative tone through a wireless fires continued to burn as the streets were painted with red.

"_The night is nigh_. Operation: '_Endless_' has been commenced. I repeat, _the night is nigh_, over and out."

* * *

_End of Chapter 1_

Author's Note: _Dun dundunnnnnn! So, how did reading the first chapter go? Please rate and comment on what you liked and disliked about it. Another chapter will come... soon. Tune in next time. See ya._

_P.S. Hope you spot any quotes you recognize._

_Smuggler of the West_


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: _I'm back again, with another chapter. Told ya. Anyway, a little heads up. The beginning chapter was an introduction for most of the OC-characters. So now, I'm going to be using POV narrations through one of the character. There will be more plotlines soon._

_ Smuggler of the West_

_P.S. Try to find some shout outs. _

* * *

Chapter 2: Blatant Lies?

_"At first I appeared out of nothing. Now, I am none." _– Anonymous

* * *

"..Of all the bloody people I've known. It had to be you, yeh?" I spoke in a grated voice through my mask, "You've changed quite a bit, sis. That I know. Especially back at that fancy institute full of blue bloods you've enrolled in the Upper Section. What are you doing here anyway?"

The only response to my question was the sound of splintering wood as the blade of a long pole-arm was wrenched free from the counter. A string of curses came from her mouth as she held it in place and turn to glare at me. I was amused by the display of her colorful language as I started my rabble to push her buttons. "Oh, that's right. You're still pissed off with the fact that everyone you've met knows I'm your adopted brother. Oh please, like I give a shit about that."

The woman standing in front of me was a short petite woman with pasty-white skin and a pair of hazel eyes. Dressed in a light-brown uniform of sort while covered head-to-toe in what appears to a suit of black plated armor, with an ornate dagger tucked inside a leather belt. Her smooth long face and flowing raven hair can be seen at a shoulders length, shown underneath a helmet with a sallet and nape covering her neck - kind of like a lobster tail. - Her height is a few inches taller than me, since her poised stance compared to my usual slacking made me look shorter. A pollaxe is held in both of her hands as she gripped the metallic pole firmly when I started to open my mouth.

"You know, I've always noticed a few of them staring at me like I'm some kind of freak. Kind of makes you wonder what kind of shit I've been through in the past years to get dirty looks like that," I thought to myself aloud. "Maybe I robbed them a long time ago, but I don't remember who they were. Or, it could just be the possibility that I don't belong in there, you know? You blue bloods always need something to hate on for some reason."

She started to advance at my direction with the blade of the pole-arm shimmering unnaturally bright and pointed at me. This only irked my ego to continue on with the insults.

"They must be saying: 'Egad! Her family allowed a mongrel midst their ranks? Such an indignity against their honor'!" I clasped my hands against my face to imitate mocking horror as she came closer. Malicious intent poured from her glare directed at me as she raised the axe at a diagonal-horizontal swing to finish the job. I only needed to duck down as she swerved the blade, missing my head by a couple inches and obliterating a wooden table behind me in the process. I rolled to the side with the bar counter behind me and continued to mock her as she grunted in annoyance.

"You think you had it rough?" I jeered at her with arms waving rudely as I got up, "You think everything about you was more important before mommy and daddy brought me into your life? Believe me, nobody gave me free handouts or taught me anything I needed to know. Of course, when your parents came along and saw me living in the muck and grime at the capital, they 'insisted' that I come live with them. At first, I thought they were just messing with me. But after a couple days of their intent, if you call it. Well, I couldn't actually say no to that, could I?"

"Cease your quip and be still." Lilith murmured in a harsh whisper as she lunged forward with ferocity, wishing to silence my mockery through any means possible. As the shimmering from the blade flashed brightly, she proceeded to slam the head spike of the axe down in front of me. Suddenly, a series of earthen spikes emerge from the ground, cracking the floorboards and rippled to my direction rapidly as I drop my act and scrambled quickly to get out of the way, hiding behind the flat-side of a toppled table. This only managed to irritate her as she narrowed her eyes at me, "Coward."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Does my very existence offend you?" I called out in a smug tone, "Does the sight of me reminds you of your humiliation in the past when all your so-called 'friends' left you because of me?"

Her only answer was a lunging thrust at my body, which I rolled again as the spike splintered against the edge of the table.

"Typical Lilith, always one to hold back long grudges and be driven by petty vengeance," My head shook in pity as she stared at me without any sign of emotions, let alone tranquil rage. By then, I decided to put this message delicately to her as we stood there.

"WAKE THE FUCK UP ALREADY. Take a good look around you and see the real world as it is now. You don't always get what you want, I should know. I've been through this before. How else did you think I managed at a young age without help a long time ago?" Well, maybe not as delicate as meant to put it, but who cares.

"Look at you! You have everything right in front you! Food. Education. A huge-ass roof over your head. What more could you possibly want? So of course, they brought in someone like me into your home while you and everyone else stayed at that fancy private school in your own comfy dorm rooms," I spat the words out in a spiteful tone. "I had nothing. I had nobody to look after me but myself. The Gang War took everything from me back in El' Lork City. And the most ironic thing that I wouldn't have done was joining one of them after that." I wasn't sure if she was even listening, but I went on anyway while she tried to figure out a way to get near me.

"Sure, I never told all of you that I live a double life as a gang member until the very last moment, but I did it with a good reason. Ol' mum and pops loved me like the very son they've never had and I didn't want to break that trust, which again is ironic since I've was hiding secrets behind their backs before then," I stared back at her, not with anger, but with a look of sincerity. "Sophie never had a big brother like me. Not like that dipshit, stuck-up pretty boy you all had to live with. He didn't do jack shit except messed with everyone's head and used them like tools."

"Leave Walter out of this!" Lilith boomed indignantly as she tried to implant the blade on my noggin, but to no avail due to my constant dodging. _Guess I must've hit the right button. She looks just about ready to maul me with her hands, but at least I got her attention now._

"Or what? You'll kill me or something?" I said in a mocking tone as I walked back slowly near the bar counter. "News Flash for you, Lilith. Your older brother loves you a lot more than you know about him." I cringed at the thought in disgust before continuing onward. "In fact, I've known about his unhealthy attraction towards you right at the beginning after I started living with the rest of the Koldish. I was gonna tell you sooner or later, but you were being kind of a _bitch_ back then. Much like what you're doing right _now_."

That was the last straw for her, because shortly enough a table was flung at my direction. I managed to duck again just in time before impact, but by then I felt a huge amount of pang in my nether regions after leaving both of legs open. My eyes watered as I mouthed half-choked curses and collapsed on my side in excruciating pain, holding on to my family jewels. I spotted a wooden board that was underneath me, lifted to where it made a hard knock against my balls, which caused me to grimace and wonder about how she learned a dirty move like that.

"Cheap . . . shot" My tone strained as I try to catch my breath. "Goddamn oldest trick in the book . . . and I fell for it." _Talk about poetic justice._

Lilith ignored my comment as she made her way towards me. When she got in a closer range, I could have sworn there was a glint of pity behind those cold eyes; could be the lighting playing tricks on me. I heard her muttered something under her breath while she was moving. "You talk too much."

I got up slowly after it took a while to regain my bearings and stood to face her. I noticed that she was empty-handed this time. _Huh, I guess she decided to beat the shit out of me instead. Go figure._

"Still want to get rid of the embarrassment standing before you? Because we happened to be in the middle of a 'What the fuck is going on' situation right about now, or would you rather prefer to continue on with this brother-sister feud?" My voice was still hoarse from the low-blow I took from her previously. As she got in front of me, I looked straight into her eyes and saw no change in her expression, until I saw a rather disturbing tick mark under her steely gaze that bore into my defiant stare.

"What's the matter, can't speak up for yourself?" I asked her rashly, hoping to spark a reaction from her. A fist slammed into my covered mouth as a result, along with flinging my body against the counter wall. "Erghh . . . I guess that's a 'maybe' on your account."

"You don't know Walter any more than I do," Lilith spoke in a hushed tone while she took me by the collar none to gently. "I have been with him all these years more than you have, and he has shown nothing more but compassionate and care for all of us. What right do you have to accuse him of such blatant charges?" This caused me to laugh bitterly at her own ignorance as she intensified her glare.

"Is that what he all wants you to believe in? The _'Perfect Gentleman'_ in your very own eyes? Pfft! He played you all like a piano sonata! Why else did you think he made _everyone_ listen to him? Because he's a shit-eating liar who would manipulate anyone for his own personal gain, that's what!" _Thank the Shades there was a library at the estate._

"Be silent with your lies!" She punched me again, this time with the much added force to knock my glasses off. For a hard-headed lady, she sure knows how to hit like a man. I have to give her respect for that. She would make a good interrogator, if I wasn't the one being interrogated firstly. She better not break my glasses though. I can't see shit far ahead without them.

"Lies? Don't you get it? Your _'beloved'_ Walter is a two-faced scheming bastard who wants nothing more but power, money, and you. What part of that do you not understand?" I pulled the down the mask revealing half of my face running with small scars on both of my cheek bones. Along with the inside of my mouth bleeding like a dripping faucet, I licked around my lips to get rid of the blood and continued to speak. "If I were to know any better, I would listen to the blunt jackass who's telling you this now. Of course, it's really up to you to believe me. So, whatever."

Lilith was prompted to throw another right hook at me, but held back before her fist ever touched me in mid-punch. She was analyzing my words for once, thank the shades for that. This allowed me to collect my thoughts while she was distracted. _Got to find a solution quick; fighting outside might start up again soon if I can't persuade her to let me off the hook. Maybe turn-the-table, have her take my side. Risky, but might as well be the better option than killing her instead._

I took a quick glance at her. Seeing that she was still contemplating my words while paying no attention to the huge chaotic scenery that is overheard outside. Some might say she's either really good at ignoring things or she's just plain crazy. I don't know. It's hard to read her face when she wants something done.

"Look," I began with a softer tone to get her attention back on me. "I know that you and I don't see eye to eye after what happened years ago." _Heh, it rhymes…_ "But right now, we need to get out of dodge, find a safe place to hole up and wait out for whatever the hell is going on out there." I craned my neck with an audible crick and continued. "I'm not one to suggest an idea like this on an everyday basis since I work alone. But, due to the situation that we're currently in for the moment..." _Cue eyelid twitching._ "..Logic demands that we have to work together in order for both of us to live another day." _And have her loose so she can still hunt for me? Worst plan ever. But like I said; it's better than the alternative._

"Why?" Her flat tone seems to say otherwise. "Why should I trust your word when I can just kill you now and leave without a second thought?" She chuckled grimly at that idea and went on. "If only that _lovely _monk you hold so closely to was still here to protect you." Her lips pursed together in bitterness, as she narrowed her eyes. "And don't get me started with that filthy Farmer and that incompetent Guard you call _friends_. They are nothing compared to the kind of acquaintances I've acquired before."

"Better to be lonely together than die alone. Unlike your little group who left you the moment they knew we lived together." My eyes shifted in suspicion. "And how the hell did you end up finding me? I always keep my tracks clean."

"I was watching you," she replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "It wasn't hard to track your form even when you tried to go underground to avoid my detection."

"Well, that figures." I silently cursed myself at my ignorance. "Ether enhanced vision. Should have seen that one coming as well. What else do you know?"

"You were lying through your teeth when you had an argument with the Azru'yonen guard." Lilith continued with a hint of curiosity in her tone and looked at my left wrist. "It was related to that device attached to your entire wrist and hand."

My face faulted in pure exasperation. _I know what she's talking about. _"You mean this?" I pointed the DMT out to her. "Yeah, I was talking about it. Why do you care?"

"Because I know for a fact that it is not just stuck to your left appendage, isn't it?" Her grip on my jacket collar loosened as I scrambled away from her and recollected my glasses, making sure it wasn't damaged. "Do not attempt to deceive me. I can measure the rate of your heartbeat just by being near you. And it will just give me all the reasons to dispose of you once and for all."

My eyes raised in question before I realized what she meant. _Shit, lie detector. Fucking hate that ability._ "Why should I tell you everything? You're just going to kill me anyway."

"Might I remind you of your speech and I quote: 'Working together' to save your worthless hide? Not to mention your deepest concern for me?" Her monotone mixed with her gregarious accent left a chill inside my mind.

"Well, you got me on that one." I raised my hands up mockingly as if I was caught in a stick-up. "It's not the servos that aren't working. It's the entire program within the device. They're either under stand-by or wiped out completely, due to the EMP passing through my direction. You can thank Baron for that." _And as soon as I get out of this mess, I'm going to get back at him. Real badly, if I find him that is._

"As much as I cannot understand your technical jargon, I would assume that is self-explanatory," She said. "But, what of its functions?"

"That was the only thing I could manage to fix since part of its data was scrambled," I replied nonchalantly. "Basic tools such as mapping and communication are fine, but fuzzy as hell, so yeah. Luckily, the circuits housed in the DMT were unaffected, so I didn't need to replace them. For the master program, well, one might say it's 'Fucked Up Beyond All Restoration' in terms."

This little comment made Lilith frown upon my use of vocabulary. "Must you fill your words with unnecessary swearing? You are no better than Bailintin when he drinks at that shanty bar."

"Hey, if you don't like the way I express myself, then it's not my problem." I grinned. "Besides, you're way worse than me, to be honest. Bill can't swear up a shit storm better than you. Then again, Bill is one crazy whack-job I don't usually hang around with."

"Explain." Her arms were crossed against her chest and she waited patiently. This allowed me to adjust my glasses properly and begin listing off her flaws.

"Well, for starters, you swear A LOT more than I can bargain with. Sugar-coating those words with foreign languages isn't that hard to interpret once you keep repeating the swear words often. For all I know, you could be calling my mom ugly. Ironic much?"

She wrinkled her nose in distaste for knowing that I was right, but said nothing in return.

"Second, you sound almost like _a man_. That heavy Valkish accent isn't helping much. Plus, that outfit you're wearing just doesn't cut it around the feminine look. I can't even see your-.."

"Do not dare say what you mean to say," Lilith growled menacingly. She tighten her chest in the process.

"Say what?" I gleamed at her wily. "That you're a flat-chested tomboy who think she's all lady-lik-.. Gack!" Something resembling a black gauntlet clenched my throat tightly and lifted me up as I kick my feet helplessly and struggled to breathe.

"One more loose tongue from you, and I will make sure you will never have a family in the _future_ to begin with." That caused me to shut up in mid-sentence with wide-eye fear as I clench my legs together. _Message received._

She released her death grip and dropped me none too kindly with a stern glare. I gasped for air and got up again. My words grew raspier as I tried to talk once more.

"Anyway," I began once more, trying to shake off the awkward tone. "The third part is that you're a sadistic elitist that goes around acting like a prideful snob who hangs out with materialistic gossip girls." This made me arch my eyebrow in question toward the contradicted statement. "Can you elaborate your standings of WHY someone like you would hang around with those groups? I kind of find it hard to believe that a stone-cold, psychotic rich bitch could actually be interested in these types. Change of heart?"

"I needed information." Her expression went pensive, both of her hands clenching together. "And while it was painful for me to endure their useless rambleof their petty lives. It was well worth the _effort_." Nice emphasis there.

"Ahh." My face turned into realization. "I see. You were using your head the whole time, just to find me. Laying out your resources and using them appropriately. I like your style. Loud mouths these days are just brimming with information, yeh?"

"I find your direction of appraisal highly disturbing," Lilith said as she scrunch her face in subtle annoyance. "Why is it that every time I have a chance in ridding you, the only thing that is stopping me from doing so is your pleas, prattle, and bickering? As dubious as you are, I still find your words reasonable, if not irritating."

"I get that a lot." I gave a half-hearted shrug as I slowly inch my way toward the Pulse-Tec E90. "But really, I'm just the stuck-up and pettier version of your brother. Just without the fucked-up part of him. Besides, logic tells me otherwise."

"And what does logic say about you growing ever so closely to your armament?" Lilith narrowed her eyes at me as I casually picked up my gun. "Does it tell you to betray one's trust just to gain the upper hand? Or is it that one must be distracted with meaningful banter as the dagger sinks deeply into their back?"

"Logics tell me otherwise. Duh." I merely shrugged again and strapped my weapon on my right shoulder, letting it hang there. "If I wanted to kill you, I could've used my pistol a while ago to end this conversation right here, right now. But did I? Ask yourself that."

"I don't see how.." A small cylinder object suddenly crashed through one of the front windows that was left unscathed from the previous barrage of bullets. Both of us snapped our heads at the noise and I soon started to panicked at a familiar sight when it began to beep.

"Grenade!" I automatically yelled out and ran to kick it out of the building. But before that ever happen, the ground slightly shook around as I saw in front of me, sheets of harden earth covering over the primed explosive.

_-Fump!-_

A muffled detonation could be heard under the shell of dirt that cracked through the hard wood of the floor. I turned to gape at Lilith, who held her left hand in a weird gesture as if she was forming a fist while holding on to something. When she released her phantom grip, the earth slowly shifted back into the ground, leaving a flat surface when it retracted. I stared at her in mild regards as she calmly collected her pole-axe and held it in a loosely refined manner against her shoulder.

"Saved by a bloody sibling, how quaint," I gave a snide remark.

_*Plat!*_

"PffthPfftPah!" My face was covered by stale earth as I coughed raucously. Crumbs trickled down my clothes as I spat a mouthful of dirt.

"Stop cursing my blood." Lilith gave me a solemn look after she sent the clod at my direction.

"Then stop trying to kill me," I retorted back rashly. "I don't know why you're so uptight with everything. It's not like the words can hurt you, and you can get new friends anyway."

"No. Generally, they do not. But when used as incantations for spell rituals, they will literally do." She added with a hint of intellectual wit at the end of her sentence.

"Gee thanks, Lady Obvious," this permits me to once again commence eye rolling just to sate my ego. "I never thought that would be _possible_. What next? They put on wizard outfits and wave their wands in the air?"

"That is actually possible since-" She was going to start it up again so I decided to hit the punch and remind her of our current situation. "Stow it, dictionary, we gotta get out of this place. I don't even know why we're still hanging around here when the building itself could be on the verge of collapse. Last I heard, the owner himself didn't bother with building code regulations for a long time." As soon as I spoke those words, some of the vertical support beams that held the place began to creak heavily, leading to some of them snapping in place as well. "Speak of the Veil."

She scowled at me as more beams were starting to crack under pressure, along with the horizontal ones. I managed to jump out of the way and behind the bar counter as a few piece of wooden debris, hence cheap lightings, fell down to where I was standing at. Quickly, my hands were searching for the handle as my eyelids twitched unsettlingly for a safe area. Once I felt a protruding latch in a folded position, my lips curled into a relieved grin as I flung the trapdoor open.

"Hey, sis, time to head out now!" I called out to her and turned to see if she was still there. I almost jumped when she was standing at a close proximity behind me with a look of unregistered emotions crossed between boredom and annoyance. "Shades be damn! Every time when my back is turned! How do you not make any noise at all?"

"Practice," She answered in an eerily calm-tone. I made a rude noise and turned to descend into the cellar when a sudden shove from behind took me about five seconds to get there.

* * *

Good news, there were stairs. Bad news, there are STAIRS. My body tumbled down as the descent became steeper with each painful fall. Did I mention they were really long stairs? No? Well, now you know. With each fumble, curses were raised in protest as the sound of cracked rotting wood was heard in the background behind us.

_-Plok- _". . ."

_-Crack! Crack! Crack!- _"Ow! Fuck!"

_-Plok- _ ". . ."

_-Crack! Crack! Crack!- _"Shit! Splinters!"

_-Plok- _". . ."

_Crack! Crack! Crack! _"Arrrgh! My leg!"

_-Plok- _"Hm?"

_-CRASH!-_

"Hmhmhm~."

* * *

"Make a leaf until yash' see a two way. Then, turn rite and kip goin." My slurred speech gave way as I gave directions, with Lilith holding me up straight from the left side. From what was once a look of disappointment on her face, was now turned into grudged annoyance at the heavy smell of preserved beer on me. Head-to-toe, my outfit was dirty with smudges and tears as we made our way through the tunnel, at a limping pace.

"Tah't wasa' dich move, you blody' -HIC!-. If I wold've known any better, I should've shot you instea'!"

"The feeling's mutual, brother dearest." Lilith trudged on in grimace at the stench stagnating in the sewers. "Why has it that I have not succeeded my goal just because of your irrefutable speech? What is it that makes you so special than the rest of this ill-fated society?"

"_Life ish like a pastry, we'ish eat our fill till nothin' ish left but ourselvesh_," I spewed the message to her, as we continued through the tunnel. Lilith looked down at my ankle, knowing well enough that it was twisted by the countless falls I took; other then my dirty, battered frame riddled with hidden bruises. She then looked back at me and saw my eyes fidget around as if I was hiding something despite my drunken stupor. Her face flared in suspicion, but decided to hold that thought back. From there on though, I continued my slurred rant.

"How'ish da family doing? Ar' they alright?"

"That solely depends on what they think of you."

"I did wha' I coul'd." A shrug was seen by her. "familyish family. They woldn't be here by nowh if I didn't warned all of ya in tha' ferst place."

"Even after we had you thrown out years ago? And yet, you still persist. Why?"

"Cause' we hav ta look after each otha! It wasan't their fault that Walter made everyone listen to him! He's a dich. I don't care if eveyone in tha family knew I was..aff-.. affil-.."

"Affiliated?" She filled in the gap.

"Yeh, that woard! Thanks. So yeh, I really didn't giv a shit aboot it. Sohwat? You blue bloods always label everything you see fit. Whether we are unjus, unjus we'll always be. Whether we are righteous, righteous we'll always be. And whether we are filthy, well by dam' we'll always be filthy for the rest of our meaningless lives, if it can be."

"Spoken like a true poet." Lilith eyed me with mild astonishment in her own amusing way. "I'm surprise that Wilverian monk even managed to have you learn something you would normally object to. How _did_ he get through you?"

"None of ya fucking business," I snapped at her in an instant, blowing my covert facade without a thought. "I don't wanna talk about it." _Crap, there goes my cover._

She raised an eyebrow and continued to prod the question more. "You're fearful of him, aren't you? Fearful enough for that drunken spell to be broken? His presence seems naught to harm you.."

"Shades be damn! Why can't you take a hint already? I said don't want to talk about it!" I stopped myself in place and turned to face her. I grew more agitated as the thought came to mind.

Her face reverted back to being expressionless as we stood there staring at each other. I glared at her while my brows were arched in a serious manner. From there, silence filled the void between us.

". . ."

_. . ._

". . ."

_. . ._

". .-"

"...Goddamn it." My head looked down to avoid her gaze. "I hate it when people do that. I can't even keep a good poker face when they stare at me creepily."

She waited beside me. Her face still showed no sign of expressions, much to my dull surprise of how creepy her face looks like an apathetic porcelain doll.

"It wouldn't kill you to live a little now, would it?"

"I have no time for cherishment. My priority is what drives me to success, and I must succeed in what matters most."

"So if you're focusing on survival, does that mean you're not going to kill me?"

"That is not up for debate. I am merely using your skills until your time of use is not needed. Then we shall see."

"Kind of explains why I stayed the hell away from you when I was brought in." My left eyelid twitched a little. "Not that I have anything against you since I know almost everything about you, emotionally speaking."

"You are none the wiser, step-brother." She made a hand wave gesture, urging us to keep moving forward. "In fact, how you come to know of individual's personal affairs does not simply give you the upper hand."

"Yeh? And what brilliant idea makes you think I'm not one step ahead of everyone I've met?" My head tilted slightly to the side in question.

"Because it is not someone who just commits these questionable actions as their main goal, it is the motive of what is behind it. Not why or how, but what is the reason behind it." Lilith stated simply as that, right before getting back on the topic.

"But the most conceivable mystery currently facing is what made you so afraid of him in the first place? Was it his past actions that made you see a different view? Or is it that he is putting up façade to hide his true personality?"

I let out a grating chuckle when she said that, much to her displeasure and confusion, and dimmed my voice to only a mere whisper as we trudged on the big edge of the path. "William? A bad fellow? Please, like that will ever happen. He wouldn't hurt a fly even if it was size horribly mutated to the size of a Poliac Pure-breed. Hate those yapping buggers though."

"Then why did you jump when I mentioned about his methods of teaching?" She asked wryly. "Surely he must have done something to you one way or another."

"Promise you won't laugh?" I gave an anxious glance around the tunnel.

She answered with only a stiff lip and chilling silence, as if I offended her ego.

"I'll take that as a yes then." My free right hand waved off dismissively and I began to tell the tale. "When you were 'spying' on us, I don't know. Did you happen to see him holding a mug in his hand?"

"Yes," Lilith replied.

"Now let me tell you this," I cleared my throat and went on. "Let's say I've known William way more than anyone else in the group. Let's also say that William has a thing for booze on special occasions."

"Continue.."

"Right, now then," both of my eyebrows was raised to add the effect, "if you're aware of the most important details, it's the fact that there are some provinces in the Order of Wilveria are famous for their natural wine and ale mixed with other ingredients, while few in the other areas are highly talented, or naturally-connected, in the arts of Ether. And William, being a native himself, is from the one that makes the good booze. See where this is heading to?"

". . ."

"So, like I was saying William is from one of those parts, you see. But the thing is that he's not actually born as a single individual type in that province. No, his folks that got married and living happily ever after all came from one part each. Which means he was born with two different parents from those providence I've mention. That also mean his genes are mixed together as one dominant structure that has a questionable high alcohol resistance and natural connections to the main source of Ether, as I might recall?"

"And..?" The disdaining voice of Lilith was very abrupt, but I didn't notice or cared for it anyway.

"And since William came from a nice family that makes fermented booze and wields a nigh amount of mystical arts and some other crap, few would say that he's highly gifted and would make a difference in the world. To me, well, maybe. One would also say I'm considered 'lucky' to even have someone like him to stick by my side. I would say otherwise. In fact, I would say-"

"Get to the point."

"The point is.. Well, William may look and sound perfect from the rest of society, but even monks like him have dirty secrets tucked in their closets. Aside from a few of his accidental maiming every time some dimwitted muggers thought we were easy prey."

"I see."

"The thing about good ol' Will is that he likes to drink. Not drunk enough to start trouble if that's what ya thinking. But on most times when he drinks heavily on special occasions, and I mean REALLY heavy dosages, he gets.. How to put this? Umm.. _Too friendly_ with people around him when it comes to partying, especially when he drags me in the mess and keeps hugging me for no reason."

"By the Gods, are you telling me that..?" Her eyes widen in sheer surprise before she could finish her sentence. I only grumbled at her with a look of irritation for not allowing me to finish.

"Whatever you're thinking, it's nothing like that!" My face was flushed as I try to change the subject. "You know what? Forget it, I'll tell you later! First we have to get out of this shithole and contact my group stationed at the edge of Union territory."

I turned my head to look back and made sure we were alone."From there on, we can get help and figure out what the hell is going inside the neutral square."

"Following you around in this central hive of filth was intolerable enough for me, but traveling amongst your kind is far from pushing it," Lilith murmured darkly at the thought of hanging around with the gangs.

"We don't have a choice, Lilith," I said to her as we walk passed a service ladder. Definitely not this one. "It's the only land nearby that can take us in without questions. I'm already on the shit-list with the authorities for property theft and trespassing private areas so you can count the Azru'yonen private security out. Flamberden Legions, well, maybe . . . and the nearest Wilverian temple is either full or on fire, or probably both. And don't even tell me we should start heading to the Upper-Levels, because that is the _last_ place I want to be at the moment. Also, it's too far away."

"Then what other options do we have at the moment?" She sighed to herself while making sure I was still moving along. "As much as I hate to agree with you, there isn't any reason to do so without sounding hypocritical. You're-.." Her head suddenly snapped to attention and we halted to a stop.

The hell are you..?" I spoke out loudly, but was silenced instead when a distant loud noise was heard throughout the sewer tunnels.

"Be silent!" She hissed at me and clenched her left hand, probably preparing another spell. "We are not alone down here.."

"Really now?" One eyebrow raised in question, as I begin to un-holster my sidearm. "I thought it was the occasional rats scurrying around the place."

She turned toward me with a scowl and then looked back. I gave her a quick nudge and began to talk once more.

"Sooo... one last question before the possible rumble. How the hell did you find me again?" My eyes narrowed at her.

"I am well attuned to the natural and artificial constructions all around me." Her voice was a mere rumble as we stood our ground. "No mere mortal dares escape my limitless range without being seen or felt as long as my presence is grounded."

"Could you be less vague and more precise? Like, I don't know, talk normal instead? Because it feels like you're rubbing it in every time you say anything fancy."

"Seismic senses." Two words left her lips as blunt as it gets.

"Thank you," the corner of my lip twitched faintly. "So, what does your sixth senses tell you, oh mighty mud slinger?"

"Close to us is an intersection of tunnels leading elsewhere," she ignored my insults or probably didn't hear them. "From the eastside of the intersection, I can a see a group of five individuals up ahead armed with projectile weapons. It looks to be a small skirmish or struggle, as far as I can tell. I am also detecting rapid movements up ahead moving towards their position."

"Makes me wonder if having you tag along was ever a good idea in the first place," I mused over the idea. "Kind of seeing some bad repercussions playing in my head if you get the definition of serial homicide by blade on a stick by then.."

"We don't have a choice. Moreover, _you_ don't have a choice in the matter, as I am still in need of your services," Lilith mentioned without missing a beat. "The honest brunt of the truth is that your ability to wield firearms is just a stepping stone of a covering advantage. While my attunement to the natural powers are highly vast, I am somewhat limited to manipulations of the environment that is purely natural, or at least contain an appropriated amount of it when mixed with artificial materials. This infrastructure is limited to only earthen mixtures and narrow passages, to which your role is rather fitting to this situation."

"So basically, you're screwed if you tried to take on anyone with a gun head-on without dirt. Is that what you're trying to tell me?" I voiced my question bluntly without a sign of caring much for feelings. _If that crazy step-sister of mine even have one to begin with._

"Infuriately, yes." Her voice strained under the pretense of a monotonous tone, which was her way of showing irritation. Shades know why she isn't showing that much facial expression. "With you in toll of the ballistic projectiles, or rather, energy focus if you prefer the other improbable choice, combined with my enhanced auxiliary senses and sedimentary materials at my disposal, there might be a series of tolerable chances that we will make it with a few scathed wounds and such."

"Define 'scathed' without telling me straight forward that I'll probably be the one in harm's way, especially since you _pushed_ me down the stairs." A small form of bitter amusement rolled off my tongue as I checked my ten millimeter pistol one last time.

"A frontal assault would do us no good. And diplomacy would be moot if we are unable to reason with them." She began to lay out the plan for us. "We must provide a diversion in order to turn the tide if given the necessary reason to do so."

"Wait, I'm confused now." My expression went blank as I hobbled toward a nearby wall to rest against it. "Are we supposed to fight 'em or get away from them? You did say intersections, right? So what's the point of having to get into their business anyway if the main goal in mind is escape? Besides, the tunnel on the left is supposed to be our ticket out of here-"

"-Which is unfortunately blocked by a large amount of obstacles," She filled in with new information at the last minute.

"Yeh? When did that happen?"

"Earlier before our estimated arrival," She replied in a calculating tone.

"Can you move it?" I asked her.

"No. It is a man-made barricade. Too strong to penetrate, nor is it passable."

"You could have told me that a bloody while ago," I snapped out angrily. "I guess the only options we got is taking the North to U.B. territory or getting past whoever the hell those guys are to the East of the middle-class sector."

"The advancing group of unknowns I've mentioned earlier have now joined the skirmish." This made her hesitate before continuing."I would advise a subtle stand-by observation until the ordeal is done."

"Uhhh, why?"

". . ."

"You're not being very helpful here, you know?"

"Just wait."

"Goddamn it." I pressed both of my clenched hands against my eye sockets in anguish. "All I ask is just a normal day. Get in. Look over distributed stocks. Get out, and then go home and tinker with the scrap parts. But noooooooo, it just wasn't enough for me to sit around. So of course, Will comes along and dragged me out of the house just to spend quality time with our buds. After that, this weird lady comes along after Shadowwood enters the scene of swill and madness and tries to hang out with us. She looks like a blue-blood, but she sure doesn't seem to act like one. Kinda gives me the reason to be suspiciously paranoid around her."

"You speak of this blond-haired woman who dons this strange outfit unlike Teslore apparel?"

"Yeah, her. That lady... whoever the hell she is. Yukari? I think that's what she called herself. Weird name. Sounds like it came from an Auranese origin." I muttered quietly.

"I see..."

"I'm telling you. When she came in that tavern, I could have sworn she was watching us at the beginning." Frantic eyes gave way in shifting glances as I continued. "And the way she looked at Adan. It was freakin' creepy. Yellow eyes too. Shades be damned. Those god-awful eyes just starin' right at me."

Lilith nodded at me to continue talking, to which I did.

Ahead of us a small battle continues on for something that should have ended a few minutes ago. So, thinking rationally, we decided to hold here until something happen.

"I'll tell you this. That lady is either a mutant who's good at hiding herself, or an Ether user who's really good at illusions. Or probably both of what I said for all I'll fucking know."

"Is she really this insufferable?" Lilith nudged the stonework beneath her. "Or are you being just being intolerable to know a good company when you see one?"

"Fuck off. I have trust issues," I rasped at her, the sound wheezed through my ribcage and under my throat as I winced slightly.

"Your phobia is not your excuse," She breathed a sigh. "I may never understand how your companions ever tolerate you. Always, in every situation, your mouth leaves behind the foulest words that will make even sailors question themselves in the face of society."

"Every word is a vocabulary." I rubbed my right arm a bit as a way to distract myself. "They all form a language that most of everyone can understand, for the most part."

"Even if it must sound hideous and crude to make one wonder if the addresser is being rude or unintelligible?" She cast her glance aside without any form of seriousness.

"Yes," A blunt reply was heard.

"Honestly?"

"I shit you not. William _actually _encourages this."

"So what you are telling me is that applying curses in every sentence is a necessity for those in specific areas to understand in order to form an actual conversation?"

"Does a Reaver fuck in the canyons?" I calmly stated.

"I do not understand your statement."

"Oh, that's easy. Just say yes."

"Is that even supposed to be a good thing?" Lilith frowned at me as the sounds of gunfire and scuffling continues. "I highly doubt it is a compliment coming from you."

"Go on. Just say it. Enlighten me, will ya?" I pulled up my mask while I waited for her answer. "Forgot I even had this down while we were walking. Can't always be too careful now, yeh?"

"*Sigh* Fine. But do not expect me to accept your ludicrous knowledge every turn we are faced with our affairs." she said.

"Affairs? Gross."

Lilith frowned at my little comment, "I don't follow."

"Never mind," I scratched at a small itch on my hand. "Just one of those inside jokes me and Baron usually crack at each other."

Her face twisted in disgust when she realized what I meant. "Childish. Your lewd comments are most unbearable. Have you no indecency over the words spoken by you?"

"Pfft, no." I waved her off. "I just like to see the expressions on people's faces when I say these type of things in front of 'em. Ask William, he knows me better than anyone else. Or Baron, if he's not flat on his ass drunk or hopelessly flirting with the ladies."

"But the important thing is," I went back to my previous thoughts. "I have to find my buddies who just been somehow swallowed by a purple hole filled with eyeballs . . . And that's what officially gotten me spooked."

"Could it be that your organization had something to do with it?" She pondered a suggestion.

"Bullshit! We're not far into making stabilized wormholes at this current level. Especially not with fucking eyeballs in it! It would take sheer genius to figure out something of a higher scale like that," Was my response to her question.

"The Kurella Alliance?"

"Possibly. But, we're not deep in their business to 're really good at keeping tabs on their work, pretty much. No big surprise."

"What of the Azru'yon Confederacy then?"

"Intel says that they're working on harnessing the elemental energies to terraform the UBF back to its correct state or something like that. Turns out, the Wasteland is going to be their first test ground once they finish the project. On the plus side, the Farmer's Coalition and Wilverian Order is cooperating with them."

"Perhaps the Flamberden Empire is behind this?" Lilith inquired the question with a satirical sense of humor. "Of course, it would be quite improbable for them to advance this far without blowing up half of their overcrowded population by a high chance. Let alone, weaponizing it."

"Nope." I peeked around the corner to see who the groups were. Their choice of garments was very familiar as soon as I saw them at a far distance through the HUD of my glasses. "And speaking of the Empire, there's a bunch of Flamers kicking the living shit out of both Urik's Brigand and some punks armed with Screechers."

"Screechers?"

"Sonic-based weapons. Cheapest tech product on the black market. It's no big surprise that large quantities are sold every day to future muggers and thieves. Very nasty stuff to go against without ear protection."

"If so, then we must take greater caution in entering this dispute without risking loss of life on our side and on theirs." She made several marks on the walls symbolizing the plan for us.

"I thought you said we should wait?"

"We need not to hold ourselves when the time comes."

"Alright. Then which side are ya talking about?" I asked.

"The Scarlet Legion. The one Bailintin is leading." Her expression remained neutral despite the horrid noise of strangled screaming from a distance, much like someone having their face melted by a burner.

I pretended to ignore it, much to my constant eye twitching horror.

"Why them? I thought you don't like hanging around Legionnaires."

"Correction, brother, I do not like to associate myself with Bailintin, beside the regiment he currently leads." She lifted the helmet upwards slightly and rubbed her temple. "But, he himself knows more in the art of weaponry than I do. That is why I must ensure he lives through this quarrel to continue his mentoring..." A long pause was given before she continued. "...Due to his reckless obsession of charging headfirst into battle for no utter reason aside bathing himself in the delusions of glory and promotion."

"Huh," I merely muttered to myself, unsurprised. "That's pretty much like Bill. Why aren't you stopping him now?" A tremor vibrated through the tunnel, causing some cement crumbs to fall down harmlessly.

"Believe this when I tell you, _dearest_. It would take an army of many ranks to stop him, or slow him down depending on which. He is much more in need of my guidance as for I to need his." She sighed in exasperation and muttered something about idiot choices and unreliability to act like a proper leader while her right hand wiped off cement dust her metal skirt.

"Wow. I never thought tonight was going to be this exciting." I twiddled my thumbs behind my head. "I have got to see this."

"I'm glad to see my self-mockery still amuses you, my _dear_ brother." Her reply sounded none too cheerful.

"You've been hanging around with Old Faux lately, haven't you?" My eyebrows arched a little.

"Our Butler? He is not venerable as he looks. Truer wisdom is never spoken before his knowledge."

"Looks can be deceiving," I said to her. "He may look like he's in his 30's, but I swear he's older than that. The way he acts kind of scratches the surface toward eccentricity. Goggles or no goggles."

A glare was sent at me by Lilith. I only looked at her with confusion. "What?"

"We should be focusing our plans on saving my idiot-of-a-mentor, not ruminate our past with petty talks."

"You didn't seem to care much about it until I brought him up. You like Faux or something?"

For a step-sibling who sure shows little signs of emotion. She sure isn't doing a good job hiding that blush on her face. The up-notched glare didn't help her in this case as it made it more obvious for me to tell. "Yep. You do have crush on him."

"There is nothing wrong with having an infatuation over a household servant." She held her nose up in poise as her face softens at the thought of him.

"Yech," I said, pretending to gag. "Didn't you say we should be 'focusing on the plans', yeh?"

"Be silent, you," she murmured a reply. Her eyes veering at the right corner of the East tunnel. "We still have much more to formulate before our approach."

"Logic tells me otherwise, because the noise seems to be dying down," I pointed out with a whisper as the sound of fighting grew quieter. "So much for _doing_ something."

"We should proceed then," she said and had begun to walk forward to greet the party, only for my hand to shot up and pull her away by the arm before she was seen.

"Are you fucking crazy?!" I hissed at her behind the mask. "We don't even know why they're down here for! Remember about that 'Shit-list' I told you?"

"Nonsense. Surely, they can be reasoned with since one of their leader is affiliated with me," She cast a sideway glance and continued walking, dragging me along for the ride. "Unquestioned loyalty is a powerful tool if used properly under the right circumstances."

"Loyalty? Lilith, we are talking about the most hated military force spawned by the Emperor himself, full of pompous assholes that would sooner stab each other in the back just to score dibs on the last piece of cake!" My eyes desperately pleaded for her to listen. "And that's not the worst offense I've seen before. They will LITERALLY rip me apart before they turn in their bounty for the highest bidder just for shits and giggles. I mean, who knows how many people I've managed to piss off are willing to put a high price on my head and go the extra mile."

"Then leave diplomacy to me. I will make sure both of us leave this area unharmed, or rather, how do you put it, have you in one piece." This made me groaned at her remark.

"For your sake, and for mine's as well, I hope you know what you're bloody doing."

* * *

It was a long walk through the Eastern tunnel. There wasn't much to be seen inside the sewers beside the smell of shit-filled drainages and poor lighting that flickered every second. But for today, it was a sight to behold. Up ahead, burned bodies littered the grounds as if someone brought in a flamethrower, yet there was none to be seen. Most of them were lacerated with deep cuts on various places where blood spilled from and into the moving currents of the water, giving it a mixture of a red-brown ruddy hue.

I could tell there was some ether and swordplay mixed in, and I knew which faction utilize it.

But that wasn't the only thing I was afraid of.

"Oh 'eeeeey! Looka whosa'here~!" A cheerful, sing-song voice rang out in a series of tight-knitted syllables. The witty tone filled with grace was unmistakable.

"Hello again, _Bailintin_."

"Howa'ya doin', swee'thart?"

"Just well under-the-weather by this ungodly stench. I'm flattered you asked."

"No problema', darlin. Say, whos'at behind ya?" _Shit._

"Hm? That would be my brother. Kurt, be nice and introduce yourself." She grabbed my arm and pulled me into place next to her while I was stumbled in pain from behind. So much for cowering...

_Double shit._

"Oh? Thata' you, Rinagin? 'Eeey, long time no see, buddy!" _SHIIIIIIIIT._

"Hey Bill. What you been up to?" I replied meekly.

Captain Bill Bailintin stood before me with a smug grin. The red greatcoat covered in patterned runic sigils he donned almost matched the color of both his eyes and short-trimmed hair. His skin was sun-kissed, which is standard skin tone from the Flamberd countries, but I noticed there was some blood splattered on his face. A side cap sat snuggly on top of his head.

In his right hand, he held a bloodied sabre sword that was drooped carelessly with the tip of the curved blade rubbing the stone floor with a tinny screech. My eyes felled upon a mangled corpse his left foot was resting on. Knowing that it was his handiwork by the look of that person's face being melted away, notably the wafting smell of burned flesh, which made me vomit a little in my mouth. The boastful smile didn't help much with my nerves going frayed.

"I smella' like shit, ya dig?" he threw out his answer less-knitted this time, with the accent still hanging out.

_No shit._

"Looks like you've been . . . busy, yeh?" I stared at the body he was standing on,heavy sweat nearly dripping out of my face. Hot perspiration welled underneath my arm pits.

"Beena' busy with cleaning up the area with my crew. Gettin' some cover from the chaos happening topside, yeah."

"That's nice to hear," I said, forcing myself to look away from the dead stiff to see who he was with. My eyes looked around, finding no one behind him. I also glanced at the bodies to find any uniforms bearing the crimson colors, none to which I could find. Gaping in question, I was about to say something to him, but he jumped ahead of me.

"Saya', I didn't know you were' related to Lilith here, eh?" He pointed at her with his sword raised casually. "Thoughta' you don't like'er kind?"

I turned to my sister, to which she shared the same puzzled look like me, but remained silent. Turning my head back to Bill, who was still waiting for my answer; I decided to go along with his question.

"I'm adopted," I spoke the truth without remorse, ignoring Lilith's glare from aside. "Her mom and pops found me years ago. Long story. I'll tell it to ya later when we're out of here, yeh?"

"Soundsa' good. Ahh! Almost forgotten! Meet my girls here, will ya? Don't be shya', they won't bite!"He stepped to the side, unaware that he was raising introductions to his absent legionnaire members.

"Thisa' here is Helena'," Bill said with a click of his tongue as he turned around. "She's oura' marksman operator. Knows howa' to fire a rifle better on the battlefield thana'.."

_. . ._

"Girls?" He said with a confused look. "Ladies? Where ar'ya?"

"Umm, Bill. I think they're-.."

"Where ar' you, ladies?" He called out. "Helena? Isabella? Olga?"

"Bailintin, what has become of them?" Lilith asked as she searches her eyes around the perimeter.

"They were supposed to be here," Bill replied without the accent this time. "Unless they have run off like _naughty pups_." This made him grin doggedly as he bends his knees to clean the blade on the deceased's clothes. "All the more reasona' to catch 'em and enforce Protocol Alpha for _direct disobedience_." Then he frowned to himself. "Then again, I did tella 'em to hold back while I took care of the rest.

A thought ranged out inside my mind almost immediately, _Shades. He did this mess all by himself?_

"Bailintin." Lilith made a face at the gory detail. "There is a difference between killing efficiently and plain butchery. I cannot imagine _this_ as any form, other than creative atrocities or sheer boredom on my mind."

"Lilith, darlin. Just _call me_ Bill," he said with a small wink as he looked around to pick up a souvenir on the floor. I did the same by shoving a sonic pistol in my pocket, getting a questioning look from Lilith beside me. "And it would be a little of _both, _more so."

"Fine, _Bill_, but do remember that I still require your knowledge under your mentorship. I humbly _suggest_ that you avoid rushing in to battle unprepared. It wouldn't do both of us any good if your life ended unforeseen, and without my presence."

"But there is no excitement without risks!"

"_Unnecessary _risks, which you always exposed yourself to."

"But they are still the same thing! Everything is a risk, and that's what makes it more fun!" Bill exclaimed unhappily. Accent-wise, I've noticed he never use it when it comes to serious chit-chat.

"You sound like nana when she is crossed with me."

"At least she has the decency to point out your flaws," Lilith said to him, rubbing her forehead with one eye closed. "Any respectable women would do so."

"Eh. . heh.. true." He rubbed the back of his head with a grin...

_Ouch. He got told._

...The blood all over his face, though, made it scarier. But I knew I was in the safe zone… for now.

_. . ._

"So, um, shouldn't we get out of here? Because, I know that tunnel behind us leads to the mid-sector on the surface," I asked nervously. "The more we spend time in this shithole, the greater chance we'll all end up dead by something."

"Yeah, yeah sure," Bailintin mumbled, looking distracted. "Rinagin, you know where to go, right?"

"Of course, why else hasn't he?" Lilith spoke up under the pretense of confidence. "He _is_ guiding me, much to his leg injury."

_Well, maybe my ankle wouldn't be fucked up right now if you hadn't pushed me down the stairs in the first place_, I thought to myself, pointing a glare at her.

"Good to know," he said to Lilith, then turned to me. "Well, what are ya waiting fer, kid? Lead on!"

"Not a kid," I murmured under my breath.

"You are to me," Lilith whispered a reply into my ear. "It wouldn't surprise me of how childish you act around others."

"Fuck you."

"I rest my case," she said with a look of triumph.

_Whatever._

* * *

Another damn walk through the tunnels, and we were faced with a corridor that had another path broken off to the right. Up ahead, we could see a ladder connected to the manhole, which leads up to the middle class sector of Denofal City. Not exactly a private area like the slums I preferred, but the shops there do hold decent stuff if you have the credits to spare.

But right now I just wanted to get out of this shitty tunnel and breath in some fresh air. I'll probably take a hot shower, after getting my ankle checked first. Have Bill take Lilith back home, provided that he's not wasted by then, which is even better if he was later on. And contact one of the local gangs here for transit.

I mean, what could possibly go wrong?

_-Boom! Rumble Rumble Crrrack!-_

..Well, besides that.

"The ceilings coming down!" I shouted over the rumble. "Quick! Head to the ladder!"

"Bailintin, Make haste and flee as if your own savage pantheons demands it!"

"_Any'one whose got this Bill can..!_"

"Damn. How the hell did he get wasted so fast?"

By the skin of our teeth, we ran like hell. Well, for me, stumbled. The tunnel ceilings began to crumble as small pieces of concrete debris fell behind us. My heart was pumping like crazy as both Lilith and I tried to catch up with the Flamberden officer who was lugging a bandolier of sonic grenades on his shoulder. For a drunk, he sure knows his way around quickly.

"Lilith! Get your ass moving faster! I don't want to die in this _shithole_," I yelled at her.

"The same can be said, brother," She said in return. "But, I have a better solution."

"Yeh? What's that?"

"This." She stopped suddenly. Just before I was about to question her further, she shoved me aside, having me to land inside the tunnel we were about to pass by as my submachine gun clattered on the floor beside me.

I was not pleased.

"WHAT!? You're just going to leave me here?" I screamed in outrage. "I showed you the way and this is how you REPAY me?!"

Lilith stood there for a while and turned to faced me, still not expressing any form of emotions besides her blank look. I stared at her with hatred gleaming in my eyes. I CANNOT believe this is happening me.

_. . ._

Well, it was going to happen to me any time soon. Should've seen it coming miles away.

Debris began pile up the entrance as I tried to crawl away to avoid being crushed. My mouth was about to fling more curses, but something midair caught my eye and landed in front with me with _clang_. I couldn't make out what my sister said to me while the passage she was in continued to crumble. She hurried on to the service exit after that, turning her head to me one last time. By then, the entrance was completely blocked by broken cement pieces, and that was the last time I've ever caught a glimpse of her final expression: Remorse.

And all of darkness started to unfold when realization of what she has just done came down upon me.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," I said to myself in sullen distraught.

* * *

_..Epilogue.._

_-Blam Blam Blam!-_

The smoking end of a pistol barrel wafted as three figures in patchwork uniforms lined up against the wall lay crumpled. It was then lowered as another trio was marched to a similar fate by soldiers donning armored plates and sleek weapons. Standing next to their fallen comrades, Their faces revealed nothing as an officer with dirty blond hair, dressed in gray fatigues, walked behind the prisoners, his weapon pointed at their direction.

"Tell me where the New Farmers Republic base is located." The man demanded with a threatening tone. "Failure to comply is punishable by death. You have five seconds. Counting.."

"Go to hell." One of the farmers spat out.

_Click!_

"I will gladly send you in first, laborer. Now, answer the question: "_Where is your base?_"

_. . ._

"Five.." the officer voiced his countdown.

"You may kill us all, but we may say none to you, son."

"..Four.."

"You folks are all nothing but cowards hiding behind uniforms," another farmer voiced his defiance as a gloved fist smashed into his face. "You are all fools! killing innocent people for what cause?"

_"..Three.."_

"..And from the darken doorway of where I faced, a woman in white with a reassuring smile appeared through it, and I stood my ground and swallowed my fear, knowing that I will be a part of the earth soon once more.."

_"..Two.."_ the officer's finger slowly grip around the trigger as he pointed his sidearm toward the offending victim.

_. . ._

_"..One.."_

"..Light help us all." The last farmer announced the end of his prayer, lips curled into a peaceful smile as he closed his eyes for the inevitable to come.

"Make peace with your deities, filth, for you're about to meet them personally." the man's eyes showed no remorse as the finger inched closer to the trigger...

...And closer to the point where all hopes were drawn back as the final push was needed to end lives.

_*Klaap!*_

The hand that once held the weapon, held none in its grasp as the officer and would-be executioner pressed the absent trigger repeatedly before realizing he was holding emptiness in its stead.

"Enjoying yourself, _Lieutenant Merrick_?" A garbled tone amplifying through the gasmask queried in disappointment. A black hoodless cloak was wrapped around the gray colored, armored-clad figure as the glove held a pistol.

"Colonel Maverick, Sir! I did not notice your sudden arrival." Merrick raised his left hand in salute, and then brought it down. "Surely, the operation is in great progress. By your hand."

"_By my hand_," Maverick said with emphasis and craned the view toward the prisoners. "By my hand, it was supposed to be with minimal bloodshed as much as _possible_. We are here to orchestrate the rebellion and have it pointed to the _right_ direction, _Lieutenant_." The voice resounded harshly inside the mask as the tall suited form came forward.

"Sir, I-"

"Might I remind you who is leading this operation?" A paused rasp. "Or should I make disciplinary actions in front of our _guests _to see how we deal with the violation of our code?"

"Sir! I was relayed by command from the General to oversee total eradication of all faction members not affiliated to our cause," said the officer.

"The General is a silver-tongued fool," the colonel stated coldly. "his way of thinking is obscured by his own illogical sense of paranoia, and worst of all, having his way by filing authorization override to high command."

"But what if the other factions rose up-" Colonel Maverick immediately cut him off

"They will be dealt with if necessary." Another pause for a deep breath. "After we have taken care of the mediocre CEOs sitting behind the foundation of their corrupt throne of power. We shall see what actions the other factions will take as the plan fall-in."

"What of the General then, sir?" the officer asked.

"I will deal with him myself when the time comes." The distasteful tone sounded clear. "Belay his current orders. I want all prisoners not related to the uprising to be released with their belongings returned. I also want the rebels to be properly guided and aimed AT the corporations. Civilian casualties WILL NOT be tolerated."

The colonel turned to his fellow lower-rank. Dark tinted lens glared under the light made by overcast fires as the gasmask helmet tilted forward. "Do I make myself _clear_?"

"It will be . . . done, sir," Lieutenant Merrick gave a solid salute.

"Then see to it. Dismissed." The cloaked figure took one more glance at the three NFRs before turning to leave.

Passing by the lieutenant, Maverick handed back the handgun to him and murmured, "And make sure the prisoners leave _unharmed_, Merrick. We are trying to provide a good example for the people. Minimize any unwanted casualties _if possible_."

The shrouded superior officer then went off to the general direction. Satisfaction was heard from behind with each stride of the step and crunch of the boot.

"Release all prisoners and have their personal items returned to them immediately! Kill any rebels who are asserting any acts of criminal atrocities, and assist those who follow our guidance! Hail Kurella!"

"_HAIL!_"

_A war without loss of life is impossible_, Maverick thought. _But I will be the one to make sure it is directed to those who rather see to the suffering of all just to relish in power and profit. I will be the one to oust their lustful needs, and make them drown in their own foolishness. _

_I WILL achieve our mission to create one united front of all equality..._

_…Even if it involves many lives lost to assert total peace._

_Hail Kurella._

* * *

_End of Chapter 2_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Contingency in our Hearts

_"Nothing says anything about our motives."_ – Philosopher

* * *

_I should've had 'night vision' installed in these glasses,_ I gave an irritated thought. _Easier than having to hold my left arm up for light, let alone, bringing along a torch would be more helpful…_

My left arm, where the gauntlet was raised, emitted a pale blue light shown from the holographic display. Clutched in my other hand, is the ten-millimeter pistol pointed out front of me. The E90 hanging on my shoulders was too cumbersome to handle with only one hand free.

It was hard to see through this veil of darkness. And having to depend on an external source of light was also a major risk factor, hence: "If I can see them, they can see me as well."

At least the tunnel got bigger. Kind of like a cavern of sort.

I looked down my interior coat pocket to catch another look at the dagger Lilith gave me. The hilt and sheathe had some ornaments embossed with a silver design, along with the inscribed family crest of the Koldish family: An image of a large boulder emblazoned with a sword, a rifle, and a pole-arm crisscrossed together in the front.

_I don't know what I should do with it. It's obviously something special that I have to hold on to. Maybe if get to the family mansion, then they might accept me back._

_. . ._

_Yeah, right. Like that will ever happen…_

_Maybe I could sell it and get something. _I stopped for a moment and looked around. While I did that a new thought came to mind.

_Nah, I'll probably get ripped off by some fucking deadbeat. It's hard to find good business around the slums when someone can just point a gun at me and take it off my hands. Plus, I already have a knife that's better than this, so I might as well make some good use out of it; like a backup. _

I chuckled to myself quietly, making rasping noises behind the black balaclava as I kept walking.

_Yeh, like that one time I snuck into that one blue blood's home, through his window and inside his bedroom on the second floor. Dumbass thought I was his wife with while he was busy sitting on the shitter. Man that made my day when I saw the look on his face when he walked out. _

A muffled sneeze erupted through me and I looked around for any signs of alarm. Eyes glancing about, I was satisfied but still went subtle as I can to prevent myself from having to be in an unwanted situation. Of course, it wouldn't be possible for me to make much noise since clearly I'm still limping from last hour's accident. Scratch that, _incident_.

Some forms of rubble with a gap in between were highlighted by the display's light, showing some forms of a crudely made shelter close to falling apart. I saw some shelves on the wall rimmed with objects and decided to do a quick scan to see if there is anything useful to scavenge. Hey, it's free stuff. I'm not going to leave it lying around.

Before I step forward to claim some loot, I made sure to check the area again for any signs of booby traps. Surely, stuff lying around in the open welcomes a good catch, and with a good catch comes a trap in the shape of it.

Never hurts to be too careful when it comes to taking personal items from another fellow. And surely enough, a tripwire I was about to cross was seen and snipped cleanly for my safe passage. Oh goody, they were using the ol' grenade string method, those silly bastards. I'll be taking that with me.

Paranoia saves the day; or maybe the glasses I modified. I would say both.

Anyway, enough monologue. I spy with my little eye, something round and shiny, yeh?

* * *

"And the moon says to the sun: "I love ya," and she said to him in return: "So do I," and they both had a _good_, eternal fuck!"

"Be silent, Bailintin, you imbecile. We must rest here in this sector, and then continue onward tomorrow," Lilith murmured distastefully as Bill took another swing from his flask.

"_I shot the Sherriff..._ But not his deputy, oh no! It was supposed to be self-defense, but, hey, they say it was capital offense. _YEAHHH_!" He sang out loud in his drunken haze earning him a few odd looks from the middle-class locals, but a whole lot of a unease glances from the strolling patrolmen who saw the coat of blood and explosive belt.

"You are going to attract every law enforcer in this part of the city if you don't keep quiet!"

"She sales seashells on the very seashore to this whore!"

"Why do I _even_ talk to you?" Lilith groaned to herself, deciding to walk away from him. She stopped midway when her eyes spotted a demolished bridge from a recent explosion, marking the conclusion of what caused the sewer tunnel to collapse.

She turned back to Bailintin, who was now trying to put on the bandolier sluggishly.

Lilith called out to the officer, "Bailintin. When you are done stewing in your stupor, Meet me at the shopping district."

"Baby, come back! You belong to _meeeeeeeee_!" *_Plomft_!* "Ow."

"Pitiful."

"Nana? Is that you? _Bailey promised to be good._" Bill laid on his back and smiled hazily, raising his flask and pouring it straight to his mouth.

"_Life is good!_"

* * *

_Life is definitely fucking with me._

_There's nothing in this place but rubbish!_ My hands clench together tightly.

_Well, that was a complete waste of time. These guys are clearly not doing their job right. _a small huff of annoyance puffed out. _Nothing but useless trinkets around the place with nothing. I mean, what's the point of putting traps around the place if all they're doing is hoarding cheap shit and ruined books. _

I continued my walk through the dark tunnel in silence, much to what I've doing the whole time. And _who the hell keeps a chest full glass dildos and a rolled up clown poster that looks like it's going to molest me? That's creepy. I don't care what people say about it, that's just plain creepy._

I gave an amused snort and took out something long from my pocket. _At least I didn't go empty-handed. A disconnected button detonator, some small miscellaneous energy packs, and a small interactive touch-screen display. Also, something green, edible, and suppose to be healthy for you. _

A cucumber.

Exciting, I know. And the thing is, I don't like eating them at all.

I love pickles though. Nothing is better without pickles.

With bacon and cheese. Rotting cheese.

Shades, I missed El 'Lork burgers.

El' Lork.

Home...

_. . ._

_…Why did you have to go?_

"..So I said to him, "Why not do a barrel roll?" and he said..." Chatter could be heard from a distance, making me snap my head in cold sweat. I shove the vegetable back inside my pocket and tried to deactivate the display to hide in the shadows but the damn thing wouldn't turn off. Giving a small curse, I still fiddled with the holo-controls and went behind a tall rubble as the voices got closer.

"Barrel roll? The hell is that supposed to mean?" the other guy asked.

_C'mon, goddamnit. I already fixed the bugs on this thing. Turn off!_

"Well, basically, you put someone inside a wooden barrel, see. And then you shoved the person inside the barrel down a bunch of stairs. It's some kind of torture, I heard."

"Really? I thought it had something to do flying and yelling it repeatedly at someone."

"Huh, probably."

_Turn off now!_ I screamed in my head. The display finally dissipated as the area got dark once more.

_YES! _

"So, what are you going to do after this riot done?" the first voice asked out loud.

"Dunno," the other guy responded. "Should we join them?"

"Nah. Them' Kurella Alliance people started it. Shoots anyone who is taking advantage of the uproar, I heard."

_That's right. Keep on walking…_

"Oh. Well that's too bad. Would've had my fill if given the chance like that."

A sudden flash of pale blue flickered rapidly. I tried to cover the display with my other arm, hoping those two guys wouldn't see it.

And then it made beeping noise. Very loud beeping noises.

"Hey! I heard noises! Who's there?!"

_-Ka-chink!-_

"It's coming from that pile!"

_Fuck._

* * *

"Bailintin?" Lilith stared at the crimson figure clutching a curved sword, near the doorway. Drops of blood pattered on the ground with each step as the tip of the blade was dragged upon the wooden floor of the inn. "Gods, what _did_ you do? What was that explosion?"

"Darlin', again. It's _Bill,_" the person replied with a wide grin. "And to answer that question: many _things_."

"Such as?" She saw many miscellaneous objects on him. A tall boxy equipment with the large exhaust end still simmering with smoke was strapped on the back of her companion. A ammunition belt, which held seven long cylinder cones with three tail fins protruding around each side were hung on the left shoulder. And a big revolver with a long barrel was hung around his belt.

"Oh . . . justa' some "unfinished business" with the local arms dealer, as you can see. Some sniffing around at the demolished bridge near the sewer we exited out. This and that," Bill listed out his task using his left hand with each count of his calloused fingers. Beaming proudly, he said to her, "Oh yeah, almost forgot. I found out who the culprits were behind the bombings."

"Is that so?" Lilith crossed her arms in question. "Do tell, and make it quick, you're making a horrid mess in the room. Take a bath as well. You are fouling up the room with your stench."

"The combatants behind thisa', say crisis, are nothing but a horde of-"

* * *

_Fucking hobos With GUNS. _A frantic came to mind as a bullet narrowly missed one of my heels.

_Plus, one of them has a shotgun on him. Hobo with a shotgun. I thought they were supposed to be helpful to society…_

_-BOOM!- *Ka-chink!*_

_...Doesn't look like this one is compelled to cut me some slack._

"Hey! Stop right there! This is Shelter Territory!" The man on the right side blew off a shell at me, only to hit a pile of debris to my right.

"He's not going to listen to you, Frank. Not if you keep shooting at him!"

"Well, what else are we gonna do, ask him nicely to stop?" The one called Frank spat out.

"Maybe," his friend replied.

_Right, like any idiot would actually do that_. I rolled my eyes and kept limping onward.

"You have to an idiot to listen if I were in his shoes. I know this one; _He's Union Tier_!"

"So?" His buddy poked at his statement.

"So?" I heard lips being smacked together, giving me a shiver down my spine. "He's worth big dough! Those aristocrats posted a wanted-list with every name and mugshot they managed to put up. A few them includes those reclusive bastards, like him."

They sure like to talk on the run. Though, I sort of hope all that small chatter would actually make them catch their breath once in a while. But no, I'm still being chased by a couple of dirty beggars. I was becoming short breath faster in mere minutes, huffing and gasping for air as I forced myself to keep going.

Are hobos even beggars? Probably not.

They don't talk like them to begin with.

"Ollie! You got a clear shot! Shoot him!"

"Stun or kill?" the guy asked. "And I would prefer you call me Oliver."

"Doesn't matter. Aristocrats aren't picky with bounties," Frank replied. "But stun him just to be sure they want him alive. I'm buying us a gourmet meal after this, my treat."

_-Crrrack!- *Pssh!*_

"Arragh!" High voltage coursed through my body, causing me to fall down on one knee. Tears of pain dribbled out as I cough out gasps.

It felt like I was hit in the back by a heated slug, that I can say, especially with the electric shock overloading my nervous system and messing up my sight. But that's not the only thing I should be worrying about.

"He's down Frank. Let's pick him up and take him to the Shelter's holding cell."

"…Right after we give him another shock. The bastard's not out yet." A new wave of pain came forward. I screeched hoarsely as the current made me collapse flat on my back.

_*Thud!*_

A giddy chuckle vibrated the entire area. "_Now_ he's down. Let's pick up his guns and search him thoroughly. I don't want any surprises from him if he ever wakes up.

Their voices got louder, and a painful kick to the ribs made me release my grip on the pistol, which was then collected along with my other things.

_Fuck. That hurts like hell._

"Was that even necessary?" Ollie, or Oliver whatever, said to his friend.

"Ehh, why do you care? He's knocked out." Another one was sent to the same spot. Automatically, I grunted in response.

"Or not," his buddy pointed out.

"Tough little fishy, he is," the ugly man said. "Let me knock his lights out. One more kick ought to do the trick."Wow, he just made a rhyme.

I braced myself for the third jab, closing my eyes as I prepared to flinch.

It never came.

"Frank! We have him." The lanky man stood in front of his large fellow. "There's no need to damage the poor boy any further without adding to his previous injuries."

He then pointed to my right leg. "He could barely walk on that foot, let alone, outrun us."

"Quick little prick, he is though." A meaty hand grabbed onto my jaw and forced me to look at the given direction before letting go of my face.

My vision was still hazy from the non-lethal jolt, making it hard for me to see clearly, but I could tell that this guy's face was one ugly mug.

"His face is all covered up." Frank showed off a crooked smile, teeth shown yellow from lack of care. "Must be a shy guy, from the looks of it. I don't even know what this thing that made the noises should be."

A man next to him kneeled by me, his face round and boyish. It was hard to make out his expression. Was it pity? Shame?

"Look what I found!" The ugly hobo held something in front of him while in the middle of his search. Then I realized that asshole took Lilith's dagger from me. With little strength I had, I raised my head and uttered a tone that sounded like broken glass.

"That's... Mine," I croaked out.

A hard poke to my forehead placed my head back down to the floor as he sneered at me and said, "Mine now, fishy. You keep what you sow."

_Fucker._

"I will carry him, Frank. You hold on to his firearms."

"Fine by me," Frank shrugged. "But shouldn't I carry him? He's less likely to escape from me than you."

Before Oliver could respond, a more powerful tremor shook the huge underground room. Some debris fell from the high ceilings as junks of concrete rained down.

"Whoa!" A surprised yell was heard. I don't know who shouted it. But I could care less since this allowed me to act fast. Something slipped down my right sleeve and into my hand as I gripped the small metal handled knife. With my last remaining strength, got up and lunged forward at the nearest person who happens to be holding my favored pistol. Cue the blood curdling scream and vicious cutting of said-fatty's throat.

Covered with speckles of blood on my clothing, I grabbed my pistol with a blood coated hand and immediately aimed it at the skinny guy. He pressed something on the long rifle he held and my thought shouted, _Oh shit._

Nothing happened. A look of confusion covered his face while he dropped the gun in surrender. My eyes were glued on him as I took a step next to his dead friend and pried silver dagger off the rigor hand.

Not so tough now, since stun darts can hold only two charges.

"Kick my gun to me," I commanded, ushering my means by waving my pistol slightly to get him moving.

The man did as I told him. His hands were trembling while he sent the E90 skittering to me. I shoved the sheathed ornate dagger inside my coat pocket without taking my eyes off him, while wiping off the bloodied small knife on the dead man's clothing.

"Walk over here," My left hand pointed to the specified spot, "and no funny business."

He walked over to where I can see him better.

"Don't give me that look." I said to him, having to narrow my eyes to get a better look. "Your friend fatty fat cakes here had his last supper, but I don't kill prisoners in cold blood. You are, officially, a Union prisoner until further notice."

His response was a shaky nod.

"Now, pick up my gun." I said. He did so but not without giving me a look of confusion at my strange demand. I just watched him carefully to see if he was going to make any sudden movements.

There was silence between us as we stood there for a while, weapons being held by both of our hands. After a couple minutes passed, I spoke to him in a gradual tone.

"Normally, if I have a loaded weapon in my hands, much like what you're doing right now, then logic states that you should have taken advantage of this opportunity a minute ago," I gestured at the automatic energy weapon he was holding on to.

"I was the thinking the same," he replied politely. I could tell he was going to say something else after that, but he stayed quiet instead. I gave the answer to him anyway.

"Yeh? Well, I can save you the wondering of why I am allowing a prisoner to handle a weapon in my presence," I yawned, sniffing once after that. "That gun you are holding there; it glitches. Probably not the correct term, but simply, it can't fire properly. Circuits for that are half-fried and I take too long to warm up. At a close range, with sheer luck, you could have taken me out. But by the time that happens, you'd be dead already."

I looked at his clothing, noticing a tattered dress shirt and a pair of cotton pants that were probably scavenged off in some recycle bin. Aristocratic style from the looks of it. He also had tattered shoes on him when I looked down. For an odd job, he sure doesn't speak like one.

"You know what?" I begin to speak, pointing at my E90. "You can have the gun for yourself. I was going to have it fixed later on, but right now, the extra dead-weight would only slow me down." This shocked him a bit. It wasn't a big surprise for me; I can just replace it with a better version of the brand.

"A-Are you sure?" came his stammering. Bright blue eyes widen in astonishment and short brown hair slightly mussed up. Augh, I could tell this guy is going to get killed in the streets if he keeps up with the nice act.

"Do whatever the hell you want with it." I said with an approving nod. "Not gonna do me any good if it can't shoot right, and I can trust that you won't try to shoot me in the back." _Besides, the energy packs I have for ammo have its 'other' uses._

"Of course, if I can take your word as well. But what about compensation?" He asked out loud, showing a form of candor. I just waved him off with my sidearm and proceeded to extract a bloodied small blade from his deceased friend's neck blubber, much to my disgust as I wiped it off on his coat.

"Surely, you must require medical attention to your injuries." his voice gave sincerity and good reasoning. "If you allow me to exchange my thanks to you, then we are - what you say - even?"

I just looked at him as if I didn't believe a word he was saying to me. Then a stupid question came up from my head. "What was your name again?"

"Oliver Kist," He replied in a formal manner.

"Ollie. Oliver. Whatever the hell you want me to call you," I let out a breathy sigh. "This is on me. You probably need those supplies more than anyone else. It's call survival, and out here, it's pretty hard to live without a bargaining chip."

"But it's my supplies, now that Frank is dead. I must repay your kindness in fairness."

"Listen carefully." I lowered my weapon since this guy isn't gonna go after my throat, maybe. "A few bruised ribs and a fucked up ankle isn't much to worry about." I paused for a while, before continuing. "And to show how much of a nice person I am today, think of it as returning the favor for what you did for me." _Of course, that sounded very stupid coming from me since I'm going to need some stuff to wrap me up._

"I don't understand. Why do you insist on refusing simple medical treatment, and why use such vulgar language for a youngling such as yourself?"

"Because I'm a complete stubborn jackass that wants to be independent," I said impatiently. "Also, I'm not a kid. I may _look_ like one because of how short I am, but I'm not."

Oliver Kist gave me a strange look. His lighter skin color showed some smudges by the outside elements, but they were definitely a certain race I'm all too familiar with, emotionally speaking.

"Can I ask you a question, Oliver?" I motioned him over so he can hear me clearly.

"Certainly," he said.

"Where are you from?" I asked him.

"I was originated from the glorious country of Tesloria, back before the Far Journey ever began." Came his reply. That kind of explains how he got a bead on me. Or dart. Yeah, those Teslorians are just that good. Even the useless can be useful. I don't want to dwell deeply on that.

Blinking at him once, I tried to understand his meaning until I knew what he was talking about. "You mean the _Great Exodus_?"

"It has been called in different names by different perspectives." Oliver shrugged. "But, yes, that is what I meant."

I sat down on the ground to let my legs rest and told him to continue.

"I was alone, without a family to take care of me. I did not know the whereabouts of my parents, so I was placed in an orphanage." He said.

His eyes looked down "It was alright, I suppose. The caretaker treated us kindly, the food was plentiful, and the building we lived in was almost fit for a king."

"What happened?" I asked him.

"The Far Journey happened. The fateful day that led to this ruined world. The day the United Bildura, or Bildur if you preferred to call it, Federation covered the great skies with humongous ships that offered promises for a greater living from another world." Oliver's eye lit up with fascinations. "I was still a young boy back then who didn't know much about the world, but I saw broadcast visions powered by ether, of two great nations combining their power and resources together in hopes of a better future."

"That was a long time ago after the Knowledge War. Back then, when the UBF and the Kingdom of Tesloria were still having problems with each other because both of them disagreed on how the knowledge should be used." I added.

"For a street-wise ruffian, you must've hold a great amount of common knowledge other people would have had forgotten decades ago," Oliver Kist smiled wittingly.

"History is a topic I like the most," I said. "It help passes the time when I don't have anything to work on by hand."

"Moving onward," he continued. "Both of the most powerful nations, matching the strength of the Flamberden Empire, Azru'yon Confederacy, and Valkland combined, could have wage a war of epic proportions if not for their peaceful resolution."

"Yeh."

"Their alliance was uneasy, but held strong by their own knowledge combined to provide their people the perfect utopia on another world, in total peace."

"Go on," I said, rocking back and forth a little.

"By then, their plans were finished and the ships prepped for long travels were ready to be launched. But, a new problem arises, for the aspiring leader of Bildura wanted all equal races to take part in the travel and spread all knowledge to the lesser nations. He thought to himself, 'Why should knowledge be limited for us to use only?' for he had a plan of his own and spread the news about it to his fellow ally, the King."

"But the King disagreed with him. 'Nonsense! Knowledge must be kept in order to prevent world chaos!' he objected. Oliver tried to vocalize the tones of how both of them would actually sound like. "The leader countered back, 'If we keep all knowledge to ourselves, who will take our role in preventing the crisis if our existence comes to an end?' This made the King ponder."

"As far I know, both sides seemed to make sense in most areas." I tilted my head to the side.

Oliver ignored my comment. "And so they argued for what is considered the greater good for all mankind: Keeping knowledge, only for it to be lost through death, or giving it all for the risk of having it turned against you."

This made me think hard on what I heard. This guy, Kist, he sure knows his shit pretty well. Something tells me I should bring him along for the ride. . .

"At the end though, both nations made their resolves. On behalf of the King's term, only the rich and powerful may enter the craft that will take them far away to the wonders that behold, and that the information given to each nation, if they accept, will be of two provided knowledge. The Leader's term, however, is that each nation will have a choice of picking two different information for themselves to use as a guideline, that will allow them to create their own knowledge by independent means." he explained it carefully.

_Well, that explains how each nation had their own trademark technology . . . I mean, excluding melee weapons and simple bow and arrows. Half of the current nations use gunpowder, except for Wilverian fighters, _I thought at that point. _It would be hilarious to see flying monks armed with machine guns. That's something I'll pay to see. _

"But soon, when the day of the launch finally came and the blessed arks soon departed their homeworld for the Far Journey, the reckoning happened."

". . ." I looked down quietly. Kist noticed my behavior and decided to postpone the story for now.

"Are you alright, my friend?" He asked in a worried tone.

"Yeh... Yeah... it's fine," was the only thing I could say. He could tell right way that I was upset by something.

"Are you sure of it? Perhaps we can…"

"IT'S FINE." I gave an upward glare at him, hoping he would shut up before more questions arise.

Oliver took the hint immediately and shirked away from asking anymore. I felt like a complete ass for doing that, but it was either putting my life on the line because someone knows too much about me or staying shut and forever watchful.

"By the way," I muttered quietly. "You're free to go if you like."

"Am I still a prisoner?" he asked innocently.

"Are you fucking deaf?" I growled with full hostility. "Of course not. We don't take prisoners in the first place, we SHOOT them. That is how it's always been for us."

"But you said-" there was no end to this guy. I might as well tell him the hard truth about us.

"What I said to you was utter bullshit," I said through the grit of my teeth. "We file them up in single lines, have them blindfolded, and then we kill 'em! No questions asked unless we want ourselves in that same filed line as well."

His face was in total shock and fear when I told him this. The man couldn't bring his voice back in, only a gasp and frantic breathing could be heard from him.

"Just go. Leave." I pointed at the nearest tunnel. "Save yourself the trouble and leave me alone."

"But I couldn't-"

"LEAVE, GODDAMN YOU!" I bellowed with I could muster, snapping my pistol at him.

Oliver Kist was hesitant, but scampered away quickly, my long-past broken weapon in a tight grasp. After watching him disappear through one of the tunnels, I instantly lowered my gun and sighed heavily, reaching into my coat pocket for the Synth-Med Canister. _I'm surprised he never asked about the gauntlet..._

_. . ._

_I did the right thing. He's a good person. Don't know how he got acquainted with Tubby, but at least I spared him the details,_ I sulked myself in distant memories, upper face flushed with anger.

_. . ._

_. . ._

_Damn the Vets. It's all their fault anyway. Why the hell did they have to be put in charge of the Union? The Rogues did a better job at leading. They didn't order us to shoot prisoners; they hardly ever lifted a finger at all. 'Do your job and don't bother the wrong people,' they said._

I finally found a long green canister and removed the clear safety cap. Underneath the cover, revealed a thick syringe needle as I stare at it, considering the value of using it on small injuries and how much it was going to be painful for a waste.

_Everything was grand, until The Vets moved in on their turf, guns blazing. Now it's only us Pale Aces, Veterans, the Marketeers, and the Oc'her Rats. _

I took a deep breath and stab the needle my right thigh, cringing suddenly, and then sighing in relief when I pressed a button on the side.

_I don't mind needles, but the thickness is just plain overkill. Whoever designed it was probably a sadist. _

"Huh." My eyes caught sight of an olive-green rifle lying on the ground, or at least I thought it looks like a rifle. "Must have forgotten to pick it up when I told him to scram. Maybe I can get some use out of it."

Crawling carefully, I snatched the unknown weapon off and examined it. It kind of looks like an assault rifle combined with a shotgun and a grenade launcher attachment underneath. There was no ejection port for discarded cases to exit as well. What also made it more confusing was the lack of entrance insertion to put ammunition, only a box-like holding compartment at the butt end of the gun. I also found a smaller hair trigger next to the main one when I took a closer look, but I didn't want to mess around with something I don't know.

Long line gaps ran around the top mid-portion of the rifle, which I assumed were either collapsible components or possibly rail vents for exhausting heat.

Taking off my jacket, I flipped it around and saw small burn marks that were not deep enough to penetrate the clothing and splattered coatings of slag metal that fell down with a wiggle.

So what the hell did Oliver hit me with if wasn't a stun dart, yet acted like one?

I put my jacket back on and stared at the strange weapon before me.

So the question is, what does it do besides shooting stunners? Does it fire special bullets? I know there are electronic components inside, but how does it even function? What kind of technology is this?

_Whatever Shelter is, they sure have something I never seen before, and that's usually a first for everything. _Scanning the weapon (luckily, my glasses still work) showed me unknown results in the end. It wasn't even in the archives, and no corporation stamps was seen anywhere.

There's always taking it apart and poking around the small pieces, but that would be too time consuming. Plus, I might break something on accident.

Forget it then. I'll just carry it around with me, but first I need a sling for it.

I'll go check out what the fat guy's might have something I'll need.

Maybe some duct tape, if he's one of those pedophile types.

* * *

"_Where_ are we going, Bailintin?" Lilith asked in her everyday annoyance.

Bill was clutching her hand with a childish smile, like a little kid going out for ice cream with his mom. "You'll see!"

"This better not be another of your 'small visits.' We _need_ to head back to the upper sector and think things through."

"Relax, darlin', I just need to visit this one guy's home and have a little man-to-man talk with him," he said smugly and unsheathe his sword a little. "If you get the meaning."

"Ugh…"

"It won't take long, I will promise you that," he said in a reassuring tone.

"I find your current accent more pleasing than that verbal façade you always put up to impress someone," Lilith Koldish attempted to change the subject. "Change of heart?"

"Only when I'm not drunk," he replied with a wink.

"Typical."

Captain Bailintin gave a puzzled frown at the empty spot next to Lilith. ". . ."

She tilted her head and looked at him questionably. "Is there something wrong?"

"Eh? Yeah, there is. Didn't we have someone else with us a minute ago?"

Her response was a flat palm to the face.

* * *

A metallic clank was heard as I looked up cautiously. I saw nothing, but I could have sworn I heard fluttering noises.

Turning back to my work, I've swap the cheaply made sonic pistol in favor of the wooden sawn-off, pump action shotgun. I was getting tired of lugging around the spare parts I found, so I decided to build some sort of detection system based on using high-pitch sounds to know where the whereabouts of moving targets. I tweaked the small dish array amplifier for generating and receiving feedback, twisted the severed wire of the detonator to connect with the equipment to act as trigger mechanism, and use some of the wires from the disassembled gun to connect the parts together such as the small touch display and removable energy pack.

I can thank Adan for putting his time in teaching me his engineering skills and for letting me get away with using Cappie as my test dummy more than once.

_. . ._

_Stupid Cappie. When I find you, Baron, I'm going do more than just tweak your gun… *_Yawn* _…After I'm done with this one._

Adding the finishing touch, I used the dead guy's belt and some other torn clothing to secure the small device properly by tying the parts together while leaving some gaps between the parts to prevent them from touching against each other. This will have to do until I find some duct tape to finish the job. For now, I'll just tuck it in my pocket and figure out how to use it, if I have time.

It's hard to say whether I'm proud of my creation or be confused on what I've just created. The headache wasn't helping my case when I tried to think.

_This Synthetic stuff actually works fast. My face and balls are feeling better. So is my ankle. Hell, everything on me doesn't hurt anymore. _

Speaking of which, why is the room starting to spin around me?

I glanced around the area. Fuzzed lines formed at every image as I tried make sense of what was happening to me. My tongue tingled heavily while my throat felt clogged as if there was frog stuffed in my mouth, attempting to crawl into my windpipe. Everything was so blurry that I could barely make out any outline whatsoever.

"Damn-n-n, s-side e-e-effects," I stuttered, trying to stand up straight and slung the strange gun around my shoulder. "W-w-w-what t-the f-f-fuck?"

"Indeed."

I turned around to see who was behind me, pistol still drawn, and was surprised to see who it was.

Of all the people I've known, this was just getting WAY too weird by each passing moment.

"Y-y-y-you!" I backed away slowly, handgun still aimed at front. My left eye began twitching rapidly at the sight of HER. The dizziness does not seem to help my situation at all, or the hazy background fading in and out at an unpredictable rate. But I could recognize her through the fucked up vision I was experiencing. It was not hard to make out the clothing she wore. The shade of purple on her dress.

"Hello to you as well," she responded in amusement.

"S-s-s-s-s-shadessss," I stumbled through my tongue. Damn, what other side effects should I be aware of? This stuttering is really starting to become a pain in the ass.

"Child, it is rude to point your weapon at people." Her eyes kept staring at me, probably to see how badly shaped I am, and then smiled.

Shades, I hate that smile. And her eyes, those golden eyes . . .

. . . It makes me want to shoot her, if I wasn't so disoriented as fuck.

"Cat gotten you tongue?" she walked closer to me. I stood my ground, confused by her comment, but ignored it for now.

"D-d-d-don't c-c-c-c-come a-a-a-any c-c-c-c-c-c-closerrrrr!" I barked. The stuttering made it less threatening. "Y-y-y-y-y-you're n-n-not r-r-real!"

"_Am I, now?_" I was uncertain whether or not this is a hallucination caused by the shot or if she's actually real. So far, all I'm getting in my head is a message telling me '_Shoot this bitch_!'

". . ." my trigger finger was getting itchy, just crawling all the way around and waiting to squeeze at any moment. My hands were shaking badly, hoping what I thought wasn't true and that I would miss. Not that it would matter at this range.

"Honestly, I would suggest you lower your weapon and calm dow-"

"S-s-s-s-hut u-u-up!" I shouted, loud enough for my throat to be sore.

"That is no way to talk to a lady, Kurt." Her steps became louder when she got too close for comfort and was almost a few feet away from where I'm standing at.

_*Click!*_

_That's as far as you go, bitch._ I glared fearfully. I just hope that she got the message clearly.

To my relief she stopped herself, a frown creased on her face when I took a careful look.

"Y-y-y-you'rrrre n-not real," I repeated myself in panic. "N-not r-real!"

"How _do you know_ if I'm really not?" She took another step forward, only slower this time.

"S-stop, goddamn y-y-you!" The stammering was starting to wear off, but I wasn't worrying about that now.

"Or what? Are going to shoot me?" Her chastising voice was like a mental blade slipping into my mind, because it made me flinch a little.

"Don't make me!" I shouted in clear tone this time, swallowing deeply at the strange feeling inside my mouth as well as a finger firmly pressed against the trigger.

"You haven't fired a single bullet, and the safety is still on. If you thought that little sound effect might scare me, then you're doing it wrong."

_What the..? How the hell did she..?!_

"I can tell you're puzzled." she was still a few feet away, but I wasn't going take any chances with her.

"P-p-puzzled?" I replied hoarsely. "You're either here, which is impossible, or I've finally gone too far deep that I'm using you as a mental projection of my sanity, which _explains_ how you know what I know."

"But how do you really know what I know that you don't know that could ever lead to knowing if I am knowingly real or just a figment of your known imagination?" she stated with irritating smugness.

If this is her way of pissing me off, then it's working effectively.

"Don't fuck with me." I narrowed my eyes in defiance. "Nothing you'll say or do is going to change my mind of whether this is some half-assed hallucination side effect, or a brink of insanity."

The woman gave an exasperated sigh and looked to be reaching with her right hand through... nothing? Wait, did her entire right arm just disappear suddenly?

A small tap on the shoulder answered my question, and I spun around to see who was behind me.

Only to find nobody at all, except for a gloved hand, pointing at something in front of me below my feet.

_Huh…?_ I look down and saw a purple hole held together with red ribbons…

…and filled with golden eyeballs.

_Oh shi-!_

A foot punted me from behind. The hellish looking void got bigger up close when I lost my balance and began my descent.

"OH SHIIIIIIIII-!" Small holographic imageries around the DMT began to sprout out and beeped rapidly. The heads up display were suddenly filled and crowded with falling data streams. Message in bold lettering flashed on-screen as I screamed unintelligible obscenities.

_ENTERING UNKNOWN ENVIRONMENT; ADVISE SCANNING AREA BEFORE THEN.

_DETECTING SUITABLE POWER SOURCE FOR DATA RECOVERY.

_POWER LEVEL: UNKNOWN

_DANGER LEVEL: UNKNOWN

_PROTOCOL: POSSIBLE DANGER TO USER UNKNOWN

_SYSTEM: REBOOTING DIMENSIONAL MANIPULATION TOOL. . .

_AUTOMATIC SYSTEM: PENDING. . .

_PENDING. . .

Only the stirs of dust and echo remained.

* * *

_. . ._

_Well that felt real..._

_If I see that lady -what's her name? - Again. I'm just gonna shoot her instead._

_. . ._

_No. I'm better than that. I'll go into interrogation first, and THEN shoot her. _

_. . ._

_I wonder how long this tunnel is, and where is it taking me? The eyeballs around here are really starting to get on my nerve. _

_. . ._

_If I'm not dead by now..._

_. . ._

_Am I dead? I don't feel like I'm dead._

I glanced around and saw only conundrum around me as I continued to fall.

_If this is what being dead is like, then it sucks._

_. . ._

_. . ?_

_I can't be dead yet. If I was then everything around me would be colored black instead of purple. This is definitely not the Veil. _

_Maybe I'm falling to my death. I never thought of that…_

_. . ._

_…You know what? Fuck dying. I want to live. _

_. . ._

_There has got to be a way out of this nightmare. _

_So, what are my options? Do I wait this out until something happens? Can I try summersaulting to the edge and get past the border? _

_What would Adan do in a situation like this?_

_AUTOMATIC SYSTEMS PROMPT COMPLETE, INITIALIZING POWER CONVERSION FROM UNKNOWN SOURCE TO DARK ENERGY REACTOR.

_CHANCE OF STABILITY: 80%

. . .

. . .

_DATA SCANS SHOWING STABLE CONNECTIONS.

_Quiet you! I'm think- What? Energy Conversion? _My eyes follow the whirlpool-like data streams of miniaturized holograms covering the entire gauntlet.

_Hm… this gives me an idea… _

_Alright I got it. If I can slingshot my way to the edge and… Wait, no. I need gravity around a planet for that. I'm not sure how much gravity is being exerted here, or if there's even a planet here._

_. . ._

_What if I try fluctuating the unknown energy in here to create some kind of border and then activate the spatial dimension bubble around me to do a quantum distortion that will affect the area, ripping a hole using one of the connections and allowing me to make a Blink Jump to the nearest destination._

_It might work, or it might kill me one way or another. It'll be hilarious if someone was having a cup of tea, when all of sudden my body appear out of nowhere Inside-out. That would scare the living crap out of anyone._

_Man I'm such a jackass. A jackass that gets his ideas from watching too much Science-fiction shows. _

_. . ._

_Then again, staying alive and intact is the main part of the plan. So I guess this is the part where I have to do something stupid to survive. Talk about irony. _

_Worst case scenario: I make the jump. I don't die. But I'm lost and stranded on a random world, universe, etc. At least it beats dying, somewhat. _

_Yeah…_

_Fuck it. All this waiting around is making me bored and hungry, and those floating yellow eyeballs – or was it golden? – is making it worse._

_Time to get out of this whirling tunnel of doom, and onward to freedom. Yeh! _

_. . ._

_. . ._

_So… how do I do this?_

* * *

_..Epilogue.._

"…And I think to myself, what a wonderful world~!"

"Bill, for the umpteenth time, _please stop singing_!" the woman was on the verge of stressful breakout, much to her companion laughing in return.

"But singing is good for the heart and soul!" he said, flashing his smile.

"Gods, strike me down in blissful ignorance, I pray thee," she muttered in exasperated despair.

"The gods are deaf to all but the song!" the man boasted with by beating his chest once, not paying attention to the angry stares directed at him from the rich passerby. "The earth shakes, the wind blows, the water rises, but the fire _will never stop burning in our souls_!"

"I never thought I would actually hear a morale-boosting speech coming from you…"

"Lilith, darlin', we all know and see everything when we want it. That is how life moves forward to another era," he replied. "But as time moves on, our names will not!"

"Yes, I suppose that make sense, if any at all. Come now, we are drawing near the estate." The armored female gestured for him. "Follow me and keep close. My family has a 'shoot on sight' policy for the guards if they believe you're trespassing upon our property."

"A bonus, as Kurt would say, if it were to happen so." His greatcoat bristled with excitement and he flashed his signature grin of smugness.

". . ." the woman sighed and palmed her face.

_This man has the personality of a young child, but holds more knowledge in him. Interesting_, Maverick thought in silence, staying far away from the couple. _And yet, strangely disturbing…_

_…and can turn into a threat if needed be. _

The cloaked figure shifted through the crowds of people with ease, knowing that well enough of the higher sector and its wealthy residents accustomed to their presence. Some of the pedestrians avoided the ghastly-dressed officer, while others whispered rumors behind the officer about a revolt incident on the neutral territory.

The colonel walked along the shops, making a right turn to an alley way and stopped at an intersection to wait.

An hour had passed when someone called out, "Colonel Maverick?"

"That is I," The officer responded through a garbled voice, posture standing firmly without turning around.

"We're coming in. Are you alone?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" the disembodied voice demanded in compliance.

"I assure you. This meeting is anonymous. No one will know this had ever partaken in this location," Maverick answered solemnly.

"Alright, good. Wait right there."

Three people dressed up in strange full-on military garbs colored olive-drabbed and covered faces entered the premises. Two of the men stood silently were armed with energy weapons ranging from assault rifles, while the person they were guarding in between wore a strange metal handle clipped on his belt that resembled a round half of a pistol-handle with no trigger. The gray finish added a sleek design as the leader of the two bodyguards saluted.

_They are a mockery of every military organization in this city_, the colonel thought in amusement and salute back in return. _But very dangerous if kept uncheck._

"Commandant Kyler of the Veteran Gang, we meet again."

"The pleasure is mine," Kyler bobbed with his helmet. "I see you've put our weapons to good use by starting a wildfire in the central square."

"Indeed, I have," Maverick answered truthfully. "But that is not what I wished to discuss for this matter."

The commandant gestured politely to go on.

"Thank you." Maverick breathed in a rasping pause and continued. "What I'm about to tell you are considered highly classified and closely guarded government secrets, listen closely."

This got Kyler's attention as he stared at the tall figure in silence.

"Our sensors detected an anomaly within this city that is unfamiliar to us before and after the revolution had started. We have traced the unknown signal back to its origin through an AI probe using the technology you have provided us and uncovered… another world."

"What do you mean?" Kyler sternly replied. "This is not the time to be making jokes, colonel.."

"Allow me to finish, commandant, for I have offer for you that will benefit both of us in the long run if you accept," said the colonel.

Commandant Kyler casted his stare at the ground, digesting the information given as if he thought there was something deceptive behind those words. Maverick waited patiently for him to consider his choice.

"I need proof," he said finally, eyes forward. "The Marshal isn't going to believe a word I'll say and will dismiss it as some conspiracy hoax or fairy tale."

"What I will tell you is not the latter of both. We have discovered another world that holds a unique from of primitive civilization with powers unimaginable, matching Dark energy and Ether alike."

"Cut to the chase Maverick," the commandant said with impatience. "Where is this other world and what is it?"

"It is in another universe," the colonel stated. "And I believe it is called 'Gensokyo' in Aurenese tongue."

"An Auranese world? But how?"

"The Auranese on ours are no different than the residents in their world, but with different set of powers. They are known to be called as the 'Japanese' or 'Gensokyian'." Maverick clasped both hands together on the back inside of the cloak.

"I see… So we're looking at related descendants here," Kyler pointed out.

"Assuming they are, then yes."

. . .

"What do we get out of this, if we were to accept your offer?" He asked.

"Wealth and power beyond your wildest dreams," said the Kurellan officer as the glove held out a compact disc. "And much more to take from this ripe world."

. . .

"I'll have a talk with the Marshal to see if we can reach an agreement." Commandant Kyler took the disc and tucked it gently inside his body armor. "But first, what are your demands?"

"I want members of the Vets to act as guards for our expedition team of scientists we have put together. One of my lieutenants will accompany them with a platoon of fifty infantries and AI drone support, along with someone of greater skill to assist him."

"Fifty men aren't enough for an expedition, don't you think?" The commandant questioned the amount.

"On the contrary, that is where your soldiers come in. What we have for quality, we lack quantity. Our training is not just simple to go through, nor are they all focused on one _sex_." Maverick rasped in annoyance, arms crossed together.

Kyler ignored the statement and asked, "How many soldiers are you asking us for?"

"A battalion of three hundred, if you can spare," The colonel answered.

"Again, I will have to speak with the Marshal about your offer and demand."

"That is fine. Do we have an understanding?" said Maverick.

"Yeah, we do. We'll give you a heads up when everything is ready." Kyler replied back.

"Good. I will be expecting your next call when the time comes."

The colonel went silent for a moment. Kyler and his men looked at the masked individual with puzzlement before Maverick spoke again in a reverberating voice through the gas mask.

"There is also another matter that has come to our attention, which will interest you, no doubt," the colonel noted. "I might as well let you know that there is something else you should consider looking into, such as the disappearance of several members from your sub-faction, the 'Pale Aces.'"

A startled cough was faintly heard under the mask of Commandant Kyler, but he disguised it well by clearing his throat with snarl. "I see then. Thank you for indulging us with this extra information, Colonel. We shall take our leave now."

"Do so," said Maverick, turning to leave as well. "I'll see to it that your efforts will not go unrewarded when we succeed."

_If only that were to be the full truth…_

* * *

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Loose Vices and Strange Crisis

_"My life just flashed before my eyes." - John Winters_

* * *

_Heh-Huh-Heh-Huh. . ._

. . .

All I could was the sound of my breathing. In, out, repeat.

Over and over again.

. . .

Someone was dragging my body. But who, and where?

. . .

_-VRRRROOOOOOOOMMM!-_

Rumble was felt underneath me as I heard sirens in the distance.

. . .

_"..ID! C- . . . ear me!"_

_. . ._

And much more...

_-BOOOOOM!-_

_(...Wha? What's happening?)_

_. . ._

_"TO ALL CITIZENS OF THE UNITED BILDUR FEDERATION: EVACUATION IS UNDERWAY. PLEASE HEAD TOWARD THE EMERGENCY BUNKERS, I REPEAT, TO ALL CITIZENS, PLEASE HEAD TOWARD THE EMERGENCY BUNKERS AND WAIT UNTIL HELP HAS ARRIVED."_

_. . ._

_"Doesn't look like he has much time left, farmer..."_

_. . ._

_"No one can take full shrapnel burst up front and still live! KID! Can you hear me?"_

_. . ._

_(Who's there? What's going on?!)_

_"His face is torn up! I'm telling you, there is no way we are going make it all the way to the nearest bunker if we keep dragging him along! And even if we did, they're not going to let us in!" _

_"And I'm telling you to shut your trap and help him, goddamn it!" _

_(Why is everything so black?)_

_"Are you blind, farmer?! He's one of them! Look at his clothes!"_

_"I don't care! He is not like them! They didn't give him a weapon! Nothing!"_

_*KRA-POW!*_

_"Probably a new blood... Gods, they expect their recruits to protect themselves like this?" _

_"He look so young... who knows why he's out here."_

_-KRACK!-_

_"Shit! I hear gunfire! We have to go now!"_

_-KRAK-RATATATATATATATATATATATATAT!-_

_"Get down! Thar' gonna light this area up!"_

_-RATATATATATATATATATAT!-_

_(Why does this sound so familiar?) _

_"I hope you have a bright future ahead when we're outta here, son."_

_". . ."_

_"I just hope I'm not repeating the same mistake..."_

_-FHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-_

_"INCOMING!"_

* * *

_*FHHHHHHHHH!*_

_FUCK!_

My eyes immediately opened at the shrill sound as I lay awake in discomfort.

_Ah, Shades. I can't see half a worth..._

Everything seems to be blurry when I opened my eyes. All the details were like smudged paintings you would see in some rich art exhibit when I took William over there. That was the worse when the security there mistook me for a robber.

Like anyone would be that stupid to rob a museum in the middle of broad daylight.

_...Where am I? _I asked myself that question._And why does half of my body hurt like hell?_

Feels like something is covering me, and what is that burning smell?

. . .

_Smells like wood._

I shifted around slowly, wincing a little, and was still having trouble seeing when I realized there was something missing over my eyes.

_Where the hell are my glasses?_

I felt nothing on my face as well. A sense of shock took over.

_Where the hell is my mask?! _

My head turned quickly to each side until I found a small mat next to me. A pair of folded glasses sat on top of it as I snatched it and put them on immediately, followed by putting up the hood to cover my hair.

Much better, but I still need my mask. Plus, I smell like I've been through a shithole.

_Oh, wait. Forget about that. I don't need a reminder…_

Doing a quick look around, I saw myself surrounded by walls and ceilings tied together and made with strange, sturdy materials. The floor was made out of stone, though, and in the middle of this building was a rock stove with a small fire going. A tea kettle was hung over the fire.

Looking out through an open window, there were more of those tall green pole things planted everywhere.

I sat up and noticed I wasn't on any bed I've ever seen before. It too was made out of the tall 'Ring Wood' that I have come to call for now. It was hard and uncomfortable, but easy to roll up for packing when not needed. At least there's a blanket here.

Various junks were propped or hung against the walls, ranging from paper scrolls to a few assorted weapons such as training swords, shields, staff, and daggers. I spotted a pair of bulky revolvers that look recently polished, hanging inside their holsters on a hat holder. A bag that held a rectangular shape was also hanging next to the duel firearms. There were neatly placed pieces of furniture strewn around and pushed against the walls; bookshelves, tables, and chairs were aplenty.

My eyes scanned the large room more carefully and found the arrangements of this place very fitting. I could tell whoever lives here must have put a lot of effort into making something suitable like this, almost like a grand suite. It was perfect.

Too perfect. It reminds of me someone I've respected before.

But who?

_-Creeeeeek!- *Slam!* -Clok!-_

_Looks like I'm going to get my answer sooner than I thought. _

"Hmmm-Hmm-Hmhm-Hmm~," the person hummed a gentle low tune.

Well, at least I'm not in some psychopath's home. . .

"...Now, where did I put my ritual ingredients?" The voice said loudly.

. . . Or so I thought.

*Plok . . . Plok*

_Well, out of the frying pan, into the furnace, _I thought dryly, as the footsteps became louder and the door opened with ease. I braced myself for whatever surprises I have yet to wonder.

"Hey, short stuff. You're up and early."

Except for this.

It was a short man who was a few feet taller than me. He had a lean frame that looked similar to mine, except for the light muscles covering his partly sleeved arms. His face was oval shaped with boldness around it.

His outfit was rather . . . loose in fashion, for all I could say. His white waistcoat with gray lines running down the collar had a couple undone belt straps at the ribs, revealing a black silky shirt and slim pants with small wavering bottoms. The jacket sleeves were purposely torn and both of his slim bandaged wrists were covered by brown leather bracers wrapped in black strings.

What was most noticeable was his feature, for his gray wavy hair was cut short and shaped around on back like a steep cliff with wild grass on top. And from there on the front, were two long stringy bangs on each side. His skin was lightly pale, and his light gray eyes held a calm demeanor.

. . .

_Something tells me he's a serious customer, and he looks like someone I know... _

"Kid, you alright there? You look you've seen a ghost," the man inquired with humor.

_Great, I've only just met this guy and he starts cracking jokes already. _I stared at him blankly.

"Guess I'm not just popular with the fair maidens," he said, cracking a smile. "Sorry buddy, but I only go for the opposite side, if you know what I mean. *Wink*"

"Errrgh..." I replied back with a frown.

"Is that all you can say after I let you sleep in my room, on my bed, for three days?" He chuckled lightheartedly.

". . .?!" My eyes widen in surprise. _Shades... that long?_

"I assume you have many questions on the top of your head," the man stated as he pulled up a chair in front of me, sat there and took out a smoking kit from his inner coat pocket. "And for many things certain, so do I."

"Who are you?" I asked in puzzlement.

"A'last, he speaks the first question." His right hand held a smoking pipe made with a different material, but I paid no attention to it while he inserted what looks to be tobacco inside.

"Please tell me you're not going to answer all my questions with freakin' riddles, are you?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Oh relax. Can't a guy have some fun after spending twelve years on this world? Hm?"

"Twelve years? Shades, man, how did you make it this far?" My mouth was agape at hearing this. "From what I'm looking at, you're surrounded by thatches of Ring Wood!"

"Ring Wood?" Now it was his turn to be puzzled.

"Those tall, green, tree pole things, I don't know what else to call them."

"You mean the 'Bamboo' around us?" He pointed out the window. "They're not trees, but they do have some similar features like them."

_Bamboo? That's a new word I haven't heard of before. _"So what are they?"

"Plants, sprouts, some other form of life, I suppose." The man shrugged at me and lit his pipe with his index finger, a small orange flame flickering over the point, before placing the long end through his lips and gave it a small puff.

"You're an ether user, aren't you?" I said to him while he looked over his shoulder at one of the bookshelves, and turned his head back to me.

"Sharp one, you are." He gave his remark and smirk. "But yes, I am. Real good at the art, truth be told."

"One would say the art comes from within existence," I noted. "Ether is pretty much a form of energy that is bound to everything."

"Sharp and smart, I like that." He blew another puff of sweet scented smoke. "For a boy who talks in his sleep, you sure know that much knowledge."

"Yeh?" I frowned at his quip. "What do you mean?"

"Well, to start this you made your 'big' appearance here, I found you half-conscious and delirious, raving about something like quantum particles and all that nonsensical gibberish." He leaned back in a relaxed position."Don't you remember?"

"No," I bluntly replied.

"By then you fell asleep for three days, like I said, and while in the middle of it, you began to mumble and yell out incoherent words. Most of the words were very . . . colorful." He coughed loudly and smiled at me. "I heard Bilduran citizens swear like a maelstrom before, but you have a very interesting line of vocabulary right there, boy. I never heard of those words in my area before."

"I'm not kid," I stated in annoyance. "And you still haven't told me your name, where I am, how I got here, and why my body _fucking hurt so much_?"

He laughed nervously at that point. "Heheh…"

"What so freakin' funny?" My voice rasped.

I saw him twiddle his fingers together before clearing his throat. "Well, I… sort of mistaken you for a crazed lunatic who was trying to… kill me. So . . . I kind of…"

"Yes?" I demanded the answer.

"…Beat you down with a stick," he finally said.

"You WHAT?!" I yelled out and let out a graveling cough.

But that's not all he said. "Oh, and I also threw you down a steep hill just for safe measures. The landing wasn't half as good as I would expect it."

"_Gee_, what next? Shoot me in the legs, why won't you? How about hacking off my limbs so I don't _strangle you_ in your sleep,"I lashed out through the grit of my teeth.

"Hey, hey!" He raised his hands up in weak protest. "At least I didn't set you on fire or anything! It's the thought that counts, _right_? I mean, you're alright."

"I _don't know_," I snapped at him. "For one thing, I'm still here in one piece. But now, I wonder if said injuries were to occur at a later time, _no thanks to you_."

There was an awkward silence between us. The man in front of me puffed out smoke rings, as if he was contemplating something. I just stared at him, except now it became more of a firm glare instead.

Then, finally, he spoke up.

"Want to know a little secret?"

"_What_?" I asked reluctantly.

Instead of answering, both of his hands suddenly grasped my head. I yelled out in protest and was about to take them off until I felt a small buzz in my skull, streams of information passing through my mind rapidly. My eyes dilated, and slowly my hands drifted down without any force.

I felt his grip loosening and he pulled his hands away. A wide grin was shone on his face as he beamed at me. "Pretty neat, huh?"

Shaking off the strange feeling, I looked up at him with a questioning glance. "What did you do to me?"

"I just transferred part of my memories into yours. So now you know what I know and you won't have a hard time understanding the native tongue everyone else speaks here."

"Like downloading information into a hard drive," I said. "Except mind-to-mind."

"Something like that, in your own interpretation," he replied casually.

"How?" I asked with one eyebrow raised in astonishment.

"Sorry, trade secret." He wagged his finger in front of me. "If I told you, I'll have to kill you instead. So why let all that effort go to waste?"

"Acknowledged," I reflected sardonically.

"By the way, you still owe me one more favor, aside from beating you with a stick and rolling your body at a far distance on accident," he said with a sense of indulgence.

"Well…" I begin. "…You did give me shelter, even though you could have left me for dead out there."

"And letting you reside in my room, don't forget that."

"Don't rub it in," I mumbled. "So I guess I do owe you one more to make it even, yeh?"

"Of course!" his hands cheerfully clapped together once. "It wouldn't be fair to walk out of a host's home without a form of compensating generosity, is it now?"

"No, it wouldn't be," I said in agreement. "So, what do you want me to do?"

"Train."

"Excuse me?" I gave him a confused glance.

"I want you to be trained under my tutelage," he stated it more clearly. "As my apprentice."

"Come again?" I leaned in closer.

"You heard me right." His expression became more serious and he crossed his arms in a stern manner.

"Yeah, but what are you going to teach me?"

"How to fight." His form shifted to a different side.

"But I already know how to fight!"

"Not in this world, you don't." He stated calmly. "What's the matter? My memories not kicking up in your head yet, kid?"

"For the last time, I'm NOT a kid, warlock." Irritation welled up inside my head.

"I can call you whatever I wish to call you, deal with it." He leaned over to me and tapped his index finger on my forehead with amusement. "Oh, and its _mage_ to you, by the way."

"Same difference!" I yelled out.

"Tsk tsk, I say." He took out the pipe and blew a ring of smoke in my face, as this brought more coughing from me. "We're gonna need to work on your manners first if we want a good working environment, shorty."

"I can express myself whatever the hell I want," I challenged him, my fist tightened. "I'm in charge of own life."

"When I'm done with you, boy, you won't even have a shred of dignity to back those words up," He grinned at my defiance. "Trust me. I will make your life a total hell at the start of this training, if you managed to survive the exercise."

He got up from his chair and yawned softly, stretching his arms. After that, he strides over to one of the shelves, took out a thick hard-cover book and tossed it on the floor next to me as he walks to the door.

"Hey! Where you going?" I called after him. "And what the hell am I supposed to do with this?"

"Read it," he said without looking. "You might as well be doing something while resting, better than lying around doing nothing at all."

_True._

"Oh, and by the way! Could you watch that kettle there for me?" His voice travelled from a distance. "Those tea leaves aren't going to be done for a while or so."

"Yeh, sure! Would you like some jelly on those crumpets as well?" I called out in sarcasm.

"Make it so!" his voice rang out. "With some muffins!"

_Smug bastard… Still didn't give me his name. Anyway, what does he want me to read?_

I picked up the large book and looked at the front cover, assuming it had something to do with the preparation of my training.

I guessed wrong.

"How does 'Building Your Own Home' have anything to do with fighting?!" I exclaimed to myself.

_Scratch that, he's being a smartass. _

* * *

Many pages later, I discovered some interesting things about this book. The author's choices of words were very interesting and confusing at the same time. It showed me the basics of construction, how to create your own basic plumbing, and which area of land is best for building your own house.

I also found out how to find and make such materials that can replace hammers and two-by-fours easily. Just use the environment around you.

Still though, one hundred pages of reading and I still don't understand what this guy wants me to do. Do I have to build something? Is this some muscle strengthening exercise in the form of chores? There has to be something behind his motive.

_-Creeek!- *Slam!*_

"Honey, I'm home~!"

_I guess there's one way to find out. _

A bookmark was set at the exact spot for later as I got up to stretch my body. They weren't sore anymore as I felt around for any bruised spots, finding none.

_Huh, they healed up pretty fast_, I thought to myself. _Even though it's past two hours since I last left this room. I must be thirsty by then. _

_Well, let see what this guy wants._

"Hey there, boyo!" He strolled inside his room with a large leather bag filled with miscellaneous items that I couldn't see inside. "Look what I brought you!"

"Oh goody, what is it? A butler's uniform?" I gave a snarky comment and walked over to him.

"Close, but no cigar. I got you some protection for our activity!" He took out a helmet from the bag. It looked like it was made out of plastic, but I knew what it was meant for.

_A construction outfit. Yeh... that sort of explained why he gave me that book to read._

"Did you like the book I gave you?" He asked.

"It was kind of interesting. You were right about having me do something, that's for sure," I said, flexing my limbs to get rid the odd feeling.

"I can tell. You're already a quarter away, judging from where the bookmark is placed." He gestured at the thick layered text. "And for thirty minutes, at least."

"How do you know...?" I began to question his insight, but he held his hand up and pointed at the tea kettle, which was now pouring more steam and dripping with sweat.

"You weren't paying attention to the kettle. It's already past the appropriate boiling point. The leaves inside are probably ready by now."

"But it hasn't even whistled yet. You said only a while," I stated.

"_Or so_." He reminded me. "I did not specifically say _when_ it was going to be done. Only the guess estimate of how long it would take for it."

". . ." I just looked at him in disbelief.

"It's not nice to stare at someone when they are trying to teach you a valuable lesson," the man said as he took the kettle off the hook and carried it in his right hand.

"And what's that?" I inquired with a set of furrowed brows as he placed the bag in front of me and took a metal tray that held a pair of small wooden cups.

"Pay attention to all your surroundings. Because even though tea leaves are replaceable, your life, on the other hand, is not." His eyes became somber and I assumed he was going into a monologue of his own. Unfortunately, his expression changed back from serious to jolly once again.

I'm not even sure if something went wrong with his head for the past twelve years he'd mention, or if he is like that the whole time. I may never know.

But then again, I may never know what he's really up to half the time.

"Anyway," he cracked his knuckles and turn to leave. "There are many things needed for you to learn. But first ditch the street clothing for now and put these on. When you're done, meet me outside."

_Weeeeeeeee... _I just rolled my eyes and took out a pair of blue overalls from the bag. _I hope it doesn't involve having me build a shitter house for him. _

* * *

"You know, you still haven't told me your name yet." I got out of the house and hurried after him, causing some of the construction gear to clatter against the side of my leg. I saw a couple buildings built the same way nearby as we went around. "Because I highly doubt you're even a Valklander. They're too serious with everything, including their lives. You seem kind of laidback, hence the way you act and your clear accent on the Basic language."

This caused my mentor, assuming I have to call him by that, to look at me with a funny expression while he set the kettle and tray down at nearby we reached a small building he said, "You thought I'm from the Valklands? Where did you get an idea like that, kiddo?"

I pointed at his skin. "Every bloody Valklander I've seen are almost pale as the moon. Hell, even Teslorian nobles look healthier than them, and _they_ have pale skin," I explained to him thoroughly. This earned me a pat on the head and a soft chuckle as he stood next to a medium-sized landmark drawn by chalk.

"Alright kid, listen very closely to I'm going to tell you. First thing you should know right away, I'm not a Valklander. Sure, you saw all the training equipment and such, but that is because _we _got that from our mainland kingdom."

"I don't see how that tells me where you came from."

"Shut up, I'm getting to that part." he snapped at the interruption. "The second part is that I'm not from Tesloria either."

"That's just confusing me-.." I was cut off.

"Shush!" Again, he waved me off for interrupting. "Third and lastly since hardly anyone remembers it anymore, mostly for you anyway, that there are two countries that originated from the Kingdom of Tesloria. The Valkish weren't the only ones who claimed independence before the Knowledge War ever started."

"Then what is it?" I asked him with the utmost attention.

"Not just what, but where it is." He went down on one knee to inspect something. "Think carefully on that, will ya? Where on Temporal Earth does my country happen to be on?"

"Uhhh…"

"Here's a hint: It is nowhere near Tesloria and the Valklands, but it's above you like a hat."

After he mentioned that to me, I started to dig around my thoughts more deeply while the man who still did not give me his name waited patiently. The confusion was overwhelming, but by then, I soon understand what he was talking about.

"Shades, you're talking about that large colony on top of the UBF, right?" I gave my answer.

"Bingo! We have a winner!" He picked up some dirt and let it trickle down slowly. I still could not understand half of his remarks so far. "And what is the name of this so-called colony?"

"Rikoria."

"Yes! He finally gets it!" He got up and dusted his hands on the jacket. "Rikoria. Not just a colony, but now an independent country, thanks to the people of Bildura."

"So, you're a Rikorian, is that it?" I poked the question.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it," he replied back, checking his finger nails. "Highest population ever since we broke away from our main home. Nice, huh?"

"That explains why your Basic is clear to understand. But what is with the whole medieval concept here?" I told him. "Why do you guys keep using sticks and stone tactics like the Valklanders still do?"

"We don't, not anymore." He still didn't look at me, but I could tell he was upset about something. "After the discovery of gunpowder in the new lands, we ditched all the swords and bows in the world for a double action revolver and assault carbine. It worked well for us like a charm. This is just something I usually do as a hobby."

"Doesn't seem to be much of an interest for the Valkish." I scoffed. "I mean, I used to live with a blue blood family of Valklanders through adoption, no offense."

"None taken. We Rikorians don't favor aristocracy that much. Too much ick and complications with the interbreeding and attitude." He closes his eyes and sighed. "Besides, we actually tried to get them to adapt. You know? Have them use firearms like us. Most of them weren't willing to change their ideals and stuck with their dependency on Ether powers and ancient arms."

"I saw a few who carried rifles with them." I said to my mentor, stretching my arm to give a rough length measurement. "Huge-ass ones, like the size of a portable anti-tank rifle."

"Heh... at least our efforts didn't go in vain . . . I think." His face was a combination of relief and concern. "But seriously? That big? Geez, they must be working out every day to carry that much firepower. I wouldn't want _those_ pointed at my direction."

"Tell me about," I said in agreement.

"Anyway. Enough chit chat. I need you to do something for me first." He pointed at the landmark behind him "Build a water well for me. Don't ask how or why I want you to do it. Use your imagination. I'll take care of the water source when you're done."

"I thought I was supposed to learn, not do your house chores." I blatantly stated on purpose. It was quite obvious that he's putting this on me as a form of training.

"In order to learn knowledge, you must earn it first," he said. "You still owe me for lodging, remember?"

"Okay . . ." I started to scratch my head in question. "What about digging the hole? You didn't specify how deep you want it."

"As deep as you think you want it. Besides, you've read some parts of the book already." He turned to leave toward his home. "And if you can get it done right, _then_ I'll tell you my name."

"Wait! Don't I need a shovel for digging?" I called out.

"There's one on your belt." His voice trailed faintly. "Now don't bother me until you're finished. I want to see that well finished with quality."

_Ugh... _I mentally groan to myself when I looked at the marked area needed to be built on. _This is going to take a while._

Searching through my brimming belt of various tools, I took a small shovel out and examine its flat, curved blade.

_A garden trowel. He expects me to dig a hole with that,_ a hand landed flat on my face in annoyance.

_This can't be any worse than Denofal City, can it?_

_Can it?_

* * *

"How's your little well project going?" The short man shouted through the deeply dughole, next to the top of a ladder that I had to cut and tie together with a roll of nylon, along with a pulley system using the rope from my tool belt and a bucket I found lying around to carry the dirt up, then climb up and dump it out.

"GAHHHHH! FUCK!" Both of my ears were clutched in pain and I glared up at him. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry, buddy. Just checking up on your progress," He said, grinning cheerfully. "How is that hole coming along?"

"Fine. Swell. Super." I hastily replied and went back to cobbling the walls. "What do you want?"

"Just seeing what you're up to. No harm done."

"Fanfuckingtastic," I muttered under my breath. _Next, he'll start asking me where I came from._

"So where are you from, kid?" he asks.

_Shades, is there no end to this?_ "El' Lork City," I answered. "And I have a name too, you know that?"

"Ahh, the wealthy side of the Bildura Federation." He ignored my last statement. "Never been there myself, but I heard the food is great."

"It was. You're not missing much of it after the Great Exodus," I replied sullenly.

"Great what again?" his question made me stopped what I was doing and look up.

"You mean, you don't know?"

"Kid, I'm not a mind reader, nor can I see into other worlds through cosmic means. Give me the details," he said.

I felt dumb to assume that he would know.

* * *

I told him everything I knew from this point of what happened over there while he was absent. His expression turned sorrowful when I mentioned about the spaceships the UBF built and how they most of them crashed after flashes of bright light streamed over the skies and hit them. The rest of the surviving fleets managed to leave without any serious damages and traveled far without any word from them ever since.

I was careful not to mention my personal history with it since I know I was part of incident, but I did told him some of my past years before it happened.

"So," he began with a calculating face. "You had family in El' Lork. Two parents, you as the single child, nothing less nothing more after the Knowledge War."

"That's right," I nodded.

"But, both of them went away somewhere and left you with a nanny to look after you while another war was starting off. To which, your place got looted, the caretaker shot as part of collateral damage, and your desperate recruitment into said-gang." He nudged the ladder a bit to see how well it was made.

"More like forceful conscription," I corrected.

"Oh, right," He went back to wording what he heard. "And this 'Veteran' Gang that you came upon had you join their ranks. The standard recruiting methods, except without giving you anything other than the clothes on your back, a week of food just long enough for you to get a weapon of your own, and ludicrous training."

"Yeh. It was kind of fucked up with the way they handled us. Most of the new recruits didn't make it through their hard-ass training and were assigned to the lesser jobs, A.K.A. slavery. Me and a few other guys made it by cheating their system."

"How did that manage to work?" He asked.

"You know that one obstacle course where you had to climb over a slanted wall without any rope?"

"Yeah?"

"We put rubber cement on the sides of our shoes and shirt sleeves overnight for better friction. When the glue hardens it creates a hard rubberized bond around the area." I made my elaboration. "We were lucky to wear dark clothing since they ran out of white the final obstacle was made out of metal, which made things easier for us."

A shrilled whistle sounded. "That is pretty nifty right there. You got talent, kid. I admired stuff like that."

"Speaking of stuff," I said with a frown. "What did you do with mine?"

"All your belongings are in a safe spot, but I'm not giving them to you until your training ends. Also, I washed your clothes, so you can thank me later after this well is finished." He gave a long yawn and looked at the sky. "I'd hurry it up if I were you. It'llbe dark in a few more hours. Nice sunset though."

"I bet you're enjoying yourself up there," I grunted. "It's fucking dark as the Veil down here. Why didn't you give me a flashlight?"

"Yeah, I never thought you'll need one." I saw him scratch his face from the deep bottom and pointed at me. "By the way, I've been meaning to ask you. What's with that thing covering your left hand?"

"This?" I lifted my arm to where he was pointing at.

He gave a nod. "Yeah, that armored gauntlet you have on. I couldn't pull it off for some reason. Mind giving me anexplanation?"

I shrugged. Lying wasn't going to do me good anyway. He might as well know the truth since he is letting me stay here. "Alright, fine."

"Start when you are ready," my mentor said as he sat down at the edge, next to the rope ladder.

Coughing a little and clearing my throat, I said, "Remember when you found me three days ago, ranting about particles and shit?"

I heard a stifled chuckle as he tried hard not to break out laughing. "G-go on."

"Well, that gauntlet you mentioned is the reason I'm here, or at least how I got here in this area." I paused and went inside my mind to remember what exactly had happened right after things went downhill.

What really did happen to me that landed me on unknown territory?

. . .

_Huh…_

* * *

_"Well, this can't be good." A mumbled voice could be heard inside the purple vortex as it now became darker and blurrier with each passing second._

__WORMHOLE NETWORK DESTABILIZING; ATTEMPTING TO REESTABLISH WITH AVAILABLE GATEWAY POINT._

_"I guess it was a bad idea to start pressing random buttons to see what would happen. Maybe I might get lucky if this thing found an open gateway."_

__NO POINT FOUNDED; WORMHOLE CLOSE TO CRITICAL LEVELS; CREATION OF NEW NETWORK UNDERWAY._

_"But that would have me drifting around in this space bubble forever if I don't have an available point!" _

__WARNING: UNKNOWN POINT DETECTED; LEVEL OF ENTRY UNKNOWN; RISK LEVEL UNKNOWN._

_"I don't know… that just sounds too risky for me." _

__NETWORK CONSTRUCTION FAILURE; CONTAINMENT SYSTEM GOING CRITICAL; SPATIAL CONTAINER COLLAPSING IN 10 SECONDS._

_POSSIBILITY OF DEATH: IMMINENT_

_"Oh, fuck it. I rather die scaring the shit out of someone than get killed for nothing." A single beep was heard._

__TRAVELLING TO NEW DESTINATION; OPENING RIFT._

_"Well, here I go." Eyes squinted at a bright light out in the front as the surrounding boundary started to dissipate into nothing._ "_At least the fucking eyeballs are gone._"

__ENGAGING DARK MATTER PHASE DRIVE; INSTANT PARTICLE TRAVEL UNDERWAY._

_"Fuck my life."_

__HAVE A NICE DAY!_

* * *

"Kurt! Hey, Kurt! Get your head out of the clouds, kid! Something big is coming this way!" A panicked voice snapped me out of my senses.

"Huh?"

"Actually, stay there! I will deal with it," the gray-hair man was nowhere in sight, but I did overhear his distant mumbling away from the hole. "…Damn youkai stirring up again."

_Youkai? _My thoughts yearned at the strange word. Unfamiliar memories started to pour inside my head as the walls around me started to spin.

"What the hell?" I murmured to myself. My right hand felled upon on a piece of natural cobblestone I found around the settlement. I gasped for breath as my irregular rasping became more rapid.

Arguments could be heard above me, but I couldn't understand what was said through their constant yelling. Fatigue started to flood into my head, causing me to slump against the wall to the ground.

Moments later, sounds of battle had reached full pitch as both combatants went for each other's throats. The earth shook with great force, along with the temperature growing hot and cold at the same time.

Something sounded like shrill screaming registered to my ear. Clutching both of legs together into a fetal position, I shivered violently and mumbled unintelligent obscenities as something landed in front of me. It was a body, but everything was so blurry that I couldn't identify it.

Minutes became hours, and by the time I heard someone call my name out, I had already slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

_"Hey! Let us in!" _The sound of hollow pounding can be heard nearby.

_"We're not from the Gangs! One of us is wounded badly!" _The voice had little accent in the Basic language.

_"It's no use. They're too damn paranoid to let anyone else in. We have to turn back."_ Another voice was heard, but this one sounded more native.

_"And go where? We have nowhere else to go, Adan! Those gangs will tear us apart if we step out there again!" _

_"Unless…" _

_(I still can't see for shit.) _

_"…What? Unless what?"_

_"Unless we head to the port, to where the ships are being launched."_

_"Are you kidding me?! That's impossible. There is NO WAY they are going to let an eco-terrorist crop grower and a washout security guard with a felony record inside the spaceport, let alone, inside A spaceship!" _

_"What choice do we have, Baron? It's either stay here and die, or head to the port where they have all the supplies we need to survive! I heard there's a rich Wilverian family coming aboard one of ships. Maybe they might have a healer!"_

_. . ._

_"I'm actually surprised the kid managed to stay alive this long, apart from having half of his face blown off."_

_"I don't even think he's even that young."_

_"What makes you say that?"_

_"When he started screaming, I noticed how deep his voice have misheard it through the explosions and gunfire."_

_"A growth spurt, maybe?"_

_"Who knows? Let's get out here and head to the launch sites. If we hurry, there still might be enough time for us! Grab him by the legs, will ya?"_

_"By our fates, farmer, I hope what you said is right. Gods help us all."_

_"Gods can't help us, Baron. Only we can."_

* * *

"Kurt! Hey Kurt! Wake up, buddy!" Someone was shaking me, making enough force to stir me back in to reality. My eye fluttered at the red-filled skies which marked the coming dawn. Nostrils flared unpleasantly at the familiar scent of burning flesh and running blood. My eyes shifted to the person in front of me, who was hard to make out due to being covered in blood, dirt, and soot. Another shake was given just in case, causing me to groan out as I sat up straight from the ground.

"Stop shaking me, Bill," I growled groggily. "you're going to get blood all over my jacket..."

"Who's Bill?" The man asked. "Actually, never mind. How are you feeling?"

"Like the whole world just decided to take a major dump inside my head." I soon recognized his accent and stared at the smudged face.

The owner of the voice chuckled lightly. "Well, I guess that means my memories are starting to attune with yours. Don't worry too much about it, you won't have to deal with confusion of identity. Just think of them as movie reels."

"Great," I mumbled in a sardonic tone. "My mind is turning into a fucking theatre. What else could go wrong?"

"Flashback seizures?" The man inquired curiously. "High sense of insecurity?"

"Shut up. You're not helping." I glared at him, dusting some dirt off the red flannel shirt.

"Good to have you back too, Kurt," he chuckled again.

"I never told you my name in the first place." I said angrily, causing me to wince from a headache.

"Didn't need you to tell me your name if I can just look inside your wallet for it."

"Oh," Came a blunt reply.

His face went smug as he extended his hand and said, "By the way, I'm Edward. Nice to meet you, Kurt."

"Edward? No last name? Or do I have to earn that as well?" A single eyebrow was raised at him.

"You catch on fast, kid," Edward smiled at me. "I know this day is going get much more interesting with you around."

Ignoring his comment, I looked around the area and saw few bodies littering the ground. Sliced by blade, charred by fire, crushed by earth, and even some were frozen by ice, as my face went rigid from what was seen. But it was not what was done to them that caused me to look impassive.

It was what they look like that caught my attention. Some had strange appendages like wings, claws, and even tails! Such creatures that resembled the mutants in the quarantine zone should not even be possible here, unless this land held secrets of its own that resembled mine.

I painstakingly got up when I grabbed his hand and looked more closely at the mess. Edward held me by the shoulder to prevent me from falling down; his right hand held a long sword that was coated in black, probably made out of some unknown material.

"They look like the mutants from the Q-zone," I muttered in a low-tone. "But more human like than freaky looking."

"Mutants? Q-zone? What are you talking about, Kid?" Edward's face contorted in confusion once more at the strange words. "They're called Youkai."

"Youkai?" I questioned the word. "The hell does that mean?"

He glanced at me in bemusement and intended to ask me something, but instead answered, "The fair folks that live in this very world called Gensokyo."

"Again, I ask you, what the hell do those words mean?"

He only smiled genuinely at my rude questioning. "That my friend, is what I'm about to tell you, after you help me clean up here. Also, take a bath, you smell like you've been through a shithole."

"Oh, NOW you start to tell me." Thus, I had begun the eye rolling habit.

"Only when I need to," he responded smugly as he let go and went to the nearest body."So are you going to stand there and expect these bodies to move themselves or what? Get piling, I'm going to start a pyre."

"A funeral for a bunch of freaks." I walked closer to one of them and examined it, noting that this one was female. "Not something I would usually do to people who are trying to kill me. Fangs and all."

"Those 'Freaks' are people in this world, you know?" His tone was serious again. "And animals too, for that matter. Shades help them if they ever come back in another form."

"Shades." My head bowed low at the word. "Shadow lord help them, if they can be helped."

"They can be. Not all of them are bad," he stated. "Most of them act like us. To them, we're no different to what we are, where we came from, and what we possess. We're just considered outsiders to everyone here, in universal term."

I felt an unusual pang of sadness in my head as Edward and I proceeded to pile the bodies together. It was strange to feel guilty about people you don't know, whether their deaths pictured in my mind really did matter to me. For now, I shook off the contemplation of that thought and went along with whatever I needed to do_._

_I was more of an outcast than an outsider back before then._

_Outsiders, yeah..._

_. . ._

_Do I really belong anywhere?_

* * *

Surprisingly, one of those buildings happens to be a bathhouse that has a dug hole out with cobbled walls, two valves piping connected to a crude metal boiler and cistern, and a vent drainage. I couldn't remember the time I had a nice, warm, bath before and after the Exodus happened. After things went down, I probably shouldn't remember everything on how it begun.

But I still do, every time I sleep. Or tried to sleep anyway.

After all that was done and I got out of the tub to get dressed, I noticed there were some stitch marks on some part of my jacket. Big ones from the look of it, because I could tell they weren't tears from my descent from the hill. In fact, the cuts on fabric look too precise. Like a blade made it.

A remainder of dried blood hastily scrubbed was still seen on parts of the pant legs. Slash marks riddled the area and was also covered in blood. A form of questions irked me for the amount of time I've stared at the sewed rips, tears, and mysterious cuts.

The last piece of clothing was my white t-shirt, which had few flecks of blood on and around the collar, also bearing long cuts and stab marks sewn together on the front and back torso. I stood, towel wrapped around me, and gazed at the conundrum with careful opinions being sorted.

Edward was going to have some explaining to do.

* * *

"Hey there, Kurt!" He called out his greeting in the living room as I entered. His hand gestured an empty chair in front of him by a bamboo table while the other hand held his pipe. "Come take a seat. I'm sure you have a lot of questions to ask."

"Yeh?" I came up and sat in front of him, eyes staring at the table. "Well I have tons of fucking questions needed to be answered, that's for sure. Provided that you don't dodge them."

"What's with the tough talk of all sudden?" His jolly tone dissipated into concern. "And what are you talking about?"

"You know as hell of what I'm talking about." I tugged at the shirt collar to show him the faint blood spots.

Edward's expression remained still, but I saw the corner of lips flicker at the sight.

Leaning forward with a solid glare, I said in a venomous tone, "My clothes had stitches on them. My coat and shirt tattered with clean cuts, and my pant ankles slashed to bits. Must be a really sharp stick to cause that much damage, don't you think?"

". . ."

"What happened, Edward? Tell me everything," I demanded. "How did I get here like this?"

He just glanced at the stitches and looked away. This made me more furious at his silence.

"Answer me, damn it!" My right hand slammed down on the table. A loud crack was heard, stopping me from my further questioning when I felt something fall on the floor.

On the spot where my fist landed was a small gaping hole and I saw a fractured piece of bamboo lying on the ground. Examining my hand, I was startled to see no trace of injury. It didn't feel sore at all.

"Interesting," Edward muttered in mild fascination. "No signs of any bruising or cuts."

"What?" I continued to look at my hand."How?"

"I have asked myself that same question many times when you got here." He inhaled deeply and let out a heavy sigh. "More than you know it."

"Okay . . . but that still doesn't tell me everything." I lowered my tone to a reasonable setting and look back at him.

Silence only took its course as we both sat there. I narrowed my eyes to get him to talk, but he remained unmoved and serious. He might as well have cog wheels grinding in his head, judging from that face he is showing.

. . .

. . .

"I'm sure staying quiet and staring at each other isn't going to give us both what we want," I stated rationally.

"I'm sure it won't, but saying nothing speaks more than saying anything," he retorted back and blew more smoke rings. I wrinkled my nose at the smell, but said nothing else.

"See what I mean?" Edward cupped his hands together and leaned against the back of his seat.

"See what?"

"How you used your expression. That tells me you don't like my habit," he said, letting out a long stream.

"That stuff is going to kill you later on if you don't stop now." I pointed at the pipe.

He wryly grinned at me and mentioned, "Not if it's from a different source."

"How so, yeh? You smoking gras-… wait, a minute." I started to ask, but figured out right away of his intention. "Don't distract me with your philosophies. I want to hear the truth, not your loopholes."

"Think." he said firmly. "Recollect your thoughts. Only then will you know the answer."

I frowned at him. "I won't know what happened here if I don't have what I should know."

"Then don't think of _now_, think of _when_."

Frowning again, I decided to play along with his antics and stared at the table to concentrate. _Think, he says. But what should I be thinking of?_

. . .

The sonic radar device, of course! But that would have taken me half a day than half an hour to come up with something like that. Plus, I never think that fast when I'm making an idea, because I would already have a plan formulated ahead of time just in case I needed it.

That still doesn't give me a clear picture of why there were no injuries on me when I got here. Maybe it had something to do with whatever I was exposed to in the past.

". . ."

Definitely not radiation; that's just plain stupid for anyone who believed they will get superpowers if they exposed themselves unprotected in the quarantine zone. Not like I will ever do something THAT idiotic.

. . .

Or eat from the cheap food vendors.

. . .

Or take stupid dares from Baron to do incredibly harmful stunts.

. . .

. . .

I got nothing, other than genetic mutations.

I mean, it's highly unlikely. Synth-Med products were made to regenerate whole wounds in a single shot. There is no logical explanation that says I would get a genetic-alterations and healing factor from a one-time use only synthetic drug.

It's absurd . . . but improbable. The shot could have been defective.

_Or maybe it's been enhanced. Scientist do all types of crazy shit nowadays. _

But that would defeat the purpose of repetitive marketing. Why make a miracle drug that can make you invincible? It could cost millions of credits for their companies, and thousands of millions more for GeoEtch Frontier since they bought them in the first place.

It might be something else that I'm not aware of. I do heal up pretty fast every time I get in rough fight with bandits. Otherwise, I can put my tickets on Blue bloods. These days, they can get a hold on anything they want with money. Just flash their cards and get the merchandise.

_Pssh, Freeloaders. They think all the money in the world makes them powerful enough to be given respect._

But I know better. Respect is bitterly earned, not bought carelessly.

That's how I earned my right to join the Union Tier, and my right to bear the gauntlet given to me by my gang.

. . .

Oh yeah, I almost forgot about how I got here. So, let me think.

Big purple tunnel filled with eyeballs? Check.

Total fucked-up situation caused by yours truly? Check.

Anonymous gate point to this world? Not a fucking clue at all.

. . .

_ I could ask Edward. He's done magical shit before. Maybe he had something to do with this._

"Hey," I said aloud, looking up to see his position unchanged. "I think I'm on to something here."

No response. His eyes were still open though, and the lit pipe in his mouth died not long ago.

"Hey, Edward," I called out again.

". . ."

_Wha? What's wrong with him?_

"Haha, very funny. Talk to me, will ya?"

". . ."

No response. I got up and gave him a dirty look.

"Oi! Stop playing games with me and say something, asshole," I barked irritably.

". . ."

Still getting no response, I was about to get up and head to his room out of annoyance when I heard heavy snoring in the background. Turning around, I saw that it came from him.

_Shades, he sleeps like that? I'd hate to be his roommate by then if this world doesn't kill me first..._

Leaving him to sleep, I decided to secure everything around his house first before stepping out for some fresh air.

Taking one more look at Edward, who was still snoring loudly, I went outside to think. By then, it was already dark but I could care less for a while. I needed some quiet time for myself.

The smell of burned flesh hanging in the air didn't help much. Nor did the sight of spikes coming out of the ground ease my mind a bit. Whoever Edward is, he sure packs a more firepower then your casual Valklander elite, and that's without wearing armor.

So the question is, if he's good with manipulating the elements. Why does he want me to dig him a well in the first place? He could do that easily without my help.

Ehh, he's being lazy. Probably wants me to do his dirty work for him because it's a waste of exertion. The guy breathes into physical combat, but he won't pick up a shovel or use ether to do the work in five seconds. The bathhouse has running water, for shades sake.

Of course, he did say he's willing to teach if I do this favor for him. It's only one job. Plus, he seems fair, if not confusing most of the time.

Still, he reminds me of someone. A friend I used to hang out with in the Gang War. Someone I've gain respect from. But who was that person?

. . .

Yeah…

"M-O-O-N. That spells moon."

. . .

_What._

* * *

_..Epilogue.._

"I'm telling you man. It's this way!"

"I don't think _that is_ the way we're supposed to go." A rough hand rubbed the eye patch out of habit. "…I'm not even sure where to find civilization on this landmark, or know it at all."

"Adan, you're a farmer. How do you _not_ know where to look for any settlements? Hell, I can't even find my own housing in the Mid-sector and I managed to get home through trial and error." Icy-blue eyes gape at him in confusion.

"We are in the middle of a dense forest filled with _actual_ trees, filled with who knows what dwells here." The rugged man stated dryly as they stood there. "Just because I'm a farmer does not mean I know _where_ to go. I grew crops on the open fields every day, not trees."

The young blue-eyed man crossed his arms, "Well, I'm sorry for living in the big cities, countryman. A city slicker like me wouldn't know any better in a situation like this."

"Look, Baron. I didn't mean to sound harsh toward you," Adan sighed heavily, "I'm just... tired and confused, alright? You shouldn't take that from me. Right now, we have to figure out what the hell is going on here and I need your help as much as you need mine."

"Truer words can never be spoken like yours, old man." Baron smirked at him and uncrossed his arms.

Adan raised his eyebrow, "I'm not that old, lad. I'm only twenty-five in my prime."

"Really? I thought you were in your sixties."

"Nah. I just like to act the way I look. It's a good ploy when the work takes out on you," said Adan, flexing his slightly wrinkled hands a bit.

Baron paused to think for a second before asking, "So if you're younger than you look, what does that make the rest of us be?"

"I don't know. How old are you?" Shadowwood asked.

"Forty-two." The guard answered.

"Damn, I thought you were somewhere at twenty." The farmer said in astonishment. "Our memories must be getting fuzzy from all these years of running."

Baron cockily grinned, "I'm still good looking for the ladies. Am I right?"

"Don't push your luck, boyo. The least you could do is to put a little more confidence instead of being flirty like those Flamberdens."

"Tch!" A hand waved off in irritancy."Don't get me started about those pricks. It's hard to get a good date when the girl next to you wants to get boned by those sadistic maniacs. I mean, how do they do it?"

"Attracting the opposite sex? Well, aside from their long swords, good looks, and high need for competition, I would have to say their most alluring attraction is the excessive use of free will." Adan shrugged. "Most females like bad boys, I guess."

"Bad boys?" Blurigard made a face. "I know I'm not much of a stud, but that's just going overboard. I have standards."

A small chuckle came from the farmer. "Heh."

"What's so funny?"

"Baron, how long have we all been together ever since the Exodus, hm?" He gave a large toothy smile.

The blue-haired guard thought for a while, as the two walked in silence through the dark forest.

"Seven years," He answered solemnly, thoughtfulness in his voice.

"Exactly. So what makes you think you can call yourself the law, if you yourself are walking a fine line between it?" Adan said.

"I don't follow." Baron replied dryly.

"We ourselves are a misfit family, Baron. You, me, Kurt, and William." Shadowwood formed a boxframe with his hands. "This is what your usual society is like, lad. Never leaving the box."

Then he unclasps his hands and said, "Not for us. We think outside of it. Strangers turned companions, people from different parts of the world banded as one. A turn of events that led to our struggles together."

"So, a reverse-engineering, post-coalitionist farmer who wanted a quiet life on the farm, a flunky guardsman that bends the rules, an arms-dealing gang member that happens to be a techno-whiz in R&D, and a kind monk who is also an adorable drunkard in the eyes of many," Baron mused the statement. "Not usually a good walk-in-the bar joke if you see it that way."

"That's the whole point of it. People see it as a joke, but we're more than that," said Adan. "Much more than meets the eye."

"Reminds of that one fellow from my workplace that I hung around with," The guard mentioned. "Weird guy. Always eat alone at the cafeteria. Had those blue shaded glasses on him so we couldn't see his eyes and a notepad to make a list of something. Had this jumble of pens in his pocket protectors also."

"What did he look like?" Adan asked.

"He's not fat, I can tell you that. But he is... shapes."

"By shapes you mean...?"

"...Like an amoeba, or something." Baron's fingers started to fidget. "Even when he had his security vest on, parts of his body moves on its own."

"Strange." The bearded man responded with a shudder.

"Not only that. Almost everyone at the workplace avoids him." His right hand rubbed the bottom shaft grip of the Kollider pistol."It's almost like management hired a mutant as a security guard. He's not even from any country I know besides the Wastelands, just some guy who lived here all his life."

"I thought the Wastelands weren't occupied when the Bildurans got there."

Baron fidgeted. "I thought so too, until I took a look at his profile. Don't ask me how."

"So he didn't tell you where he came from?" said Adan.

"No. He's a quiet fellow. Doesn't like to talk for some reason," Baron mentioned.

"Sounds like Kurt might like this guy. He's always into strange stuff."

"Caddie with his grating voice is bad enough, but I highly doubt he'll even go near him at all," Baron nervously coughs. "And William, if we ever find him, wouldn't care if all that body mass started to form another hand. Other than that, he is one creepy sonuvabitch."

He gave him a confused look. "That's one hell of a way to call your co-worker."

"The only reason I even talk to him every day is because of that one rumor everyone kept talking about. The day he'll finally flip out and come to work with a shotgun, which I will be left untouched because of my actions."

"You are scared of one person based on a rumor?" Adan snorted. "Maybe some part of Kurt has finally rubbed onto you. The man jumps at his own shadow most of the time, and that usually happen every half a week."

"He won't even let me touch his books every time I'm at his apartment now," Baron complained.

"That one is kind of self-explanatory, since you did broke into his place for the you-know-what," Adan chuckled.

"Those magazines were still worth it. I can make a nice profit out of them," said Baron.

"Right…" Adan rolled his right eye.

"I still have them on me." Baron pulled out a rolled up magazine from his vest and started to unfurl it for reading. "Might buy you a new gun to replace the one you're missing after that trippy adventure we had."

"That gun was my favorite," the farmer grumbled. "Rapid fire, energy drum pack, everything I could dream of modifying. Nothing will replace Zippy. Not even those flashy, slimmed-down, goo-ga weapons the Aristocrats use."

"The blue bloods can't tell real hardware with their little toys." The guard pointed at his sidearm. "Chambered with forty five-caliber rounds and a cryonetic infuser mod that can freeze and penetrate all but the most decent body armor. A personal energy shield is just plain cheating."

"Ya think?" Adan patted his armored vest. "At least body armor doesn't shutdown when hit with an EMP wave."

"I know, right?" Baron grinned. "Nothing beats deflecting a shot like reactive plates."

"Mhm." He sounded his agreement.

. . .

"Sooooo... Um... Where do you think we should go?"

"I haven't the damndest idea yet," came the farmer's response. "Other than find an animal trail or look for man-made paths."

"Shit. Okay, uh... hey, what is that?" The guard pointed at shadowysphere advancing toward their direction.

Adan leaned in, "Looks like a black ball of some sort. A floating black ball."

"It looks like there's something in it. A crossed shape... person?" The sphere continued to advance at its current speed.

"Whatever it is, it's getting closer," said Adan, who began to step back. "Too close."

"What do you think we should do? That ball thing is coming right at us." A nervous gulp was heard.

"That's a good question, Baron. How about we move aside instead?" The tall man stood at the side to let the spherical object pass by. His friend did the same.

"Keep quiet and don't do anything that will give us away. We don't know if it's friendly or not," Adan muttered to him.

Baron nodded quickly, holding his breath.

They stood still for a moment, hoping the dark sphere would not take notice of their presence. Seconds went by as the object in question went through without incident. Adan's right eye followed along.

When it finally passed by. A sigh of relief was heard from the guard.

"Glad that's over with," said Baron, releasing his hold on the pistol grip.

Adan said nothing. His eye kept staring at the black sphere that was now a few feet away from them.

"Farmer, look!" Baron whispered hastily and nudged him in the ribs, pointing upward at the branch-covered skies. A smoke stack could be seen from a short distance. "Fire, just our luck."

"Yeah..." The farmer broke his stare away from the formerly gone blob of darkness and now squinted at the pillar of smoke. "...Good eyes, Baron. I almost forgot about your special 'condition'."

"Well, I earned it fairly. Ranks comes with the power."

"Powers that resemble the stature of your rank?" Adan scratched his forehead. "Your workplace must have a whole lot of resources to reward guardsmen such as yourself. How did you get it?"

"Took a couple bullets for a superior while we were out on patrol," Baron stated proudly. "And it wasn't UniTech that gave me the upgrades, I got them from the genetic scientists back at HQ. It was painful with all the needles and everything, but pretty sweet at the end."

"Well, that explains your paleness," said Adan. "So, besides being a statue and all, remind me what you can do again?"

"Night vision, create and manipulate ice from my body by using vapors, and higher durability to take more beatings." Baron listed off.

"Huh," the farmer grunted blankly, "well that even things out."

"What does?"

"Both you and William have special powers, but Kurt and I don't. Unless you can count high intelligence as a type of power," said Adan as he stroked his goatee.

"Intelligence is a skill learned from past experiences."

"_As if we don't know that already_." Adan pointed out. "But enough dwelling in our pre-misfortunes. We have to get to the spot where that smoke is coming from. Fire equals people, and people equals information if we can get there."

"As if we don't know _that_ already," Baron remarked with a cocky grin.

The farmer grinned back in return. "Come on, smart-ass, let's get going. The longer we stay here, the more likely we're going to see stranger things than that shadow ball passing by."

"This place is already strange on my record," Baron mumbled. "All it needs now is a travelling agency and monsters. Mutants don't count."

"Aye. Let's move, will ya?" Adan went toward the designated direction as his friend followed after.

"Alright, alright. Don't get your overalls all bundled up."

"You do realize that I'm wearing regular pants, right?"

"Just poking fun at you. That's all."

. . .

. . .

"Do you think I'll get a date eventually?" Baron blurted out, his face blushing gingerly.

"Who knows? Maybe you might run across an exotic woman that might be _the one_."

"And no Flamberdens to ruin it," the guard grumbled angrily.

"What's to get mad about them for?" asked Adan. "They're already viciously mad as they can be."

. . .

"They're the ones who shot me in the first place," Baron grimly murmured.

". . ."

"...And that was on the same day my girlfriend left me when she got wooed by the leader of the hit squad before I went on duty. I was close to dying on the hospital bed while she was having fun with him." He finished the last sentence with malice in his tone.

* * *

_End of Chapter 4_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: _Chapter 5 will be the semi-beginning of Kurt's adventure as he (Un)willingly go into certain conflicts that he will either enjoy or regret. He'll probably enjoy humiliating someone, so the best bet is to wait and see. Also, I planned to put in spell card battles on the next chapter, so I hope none of you people were disappointed with the slow start. As always, enjoy the chapter._

_Smuggler of the West, or Smuggler._

* * *

Chapter 5: The Saint's Personal Devil

_"Survival is considered a selfish act, but how are we to live without instinct?" - Anonymous_

* * *

_There! All finished!_

I stood in front of my work with a feel of accomplishment. Dirt covered all over my body as I dusted my gloveless hands on the tough leather fabric. The morning sun was up and shining brightly when I woke up early and found the work clothes washed and ready to wear.

Now . . . How to take care of the upper part of the water well? Bamboo poles itself isn't going to keep all that water from leaking out, and I don't have any mortar or cement to make a wall.

Yeah... I'm going to ask Edward about that once he gets back.

And speaking of him, where in the shades did he go?

_Eh, he's probably off doing something important elsewhere before I woke up. It's not hard to give someone the benefit of the doubt when they like to play mind games with you on an everyday occasion._

_Other than that, what is the worst he could possibly do?_

. . .

_-BOOOOM!- *FUMP!*_

Aside from my entire body hugging ground and trembling.

"That's not usually a good thing when I think of something like that." I commented aloud at the distantly unseen explosion.

My head pivoted back and forth, turning my body around to see any changes in this area. I spotted a pillar of black smoke not far from me in the midst of the bamboo thatches and stared at the hundreds, if not thousands, tall green poles in front of me.

"Normally, I would check something out like this in the form of curiosity. But this isn't the city, so I would know better than to wander off toward the rising smoke and get lost easily.

"What's not to know about the ordeal?" the same voice of a familiar person sounded from behind. I turned around to see the gray-haired man coated in soot, grinning with anticipation.

"How'll you get here so fast?" I asked in a surprised tone. "Actually, forget about that. Where were you, and how did you get so dirty?"

"Outside, experimenting," he replied.

"On what?"

"Stuff," Edward answered.

"Stuff like…?"

"Knowledge."

"Right," I breathed a sigh of annoyance. "Anyway, I'm having trouble here."

"Yeah? What would that be?" He asked, taking out a rag from the inner waistcoat pocket and clean the smudges from his face.

I pointed at the nearly finished well, which lacked a top outer circle wall. "No way of making a wall around that hole. Bamboo doesn't seem like a sturdy material to prevent itself from being waterlogged."

"Bamboos are grass plants, not trees, kiddo. Haven't you read the book? They make absolute water insulation. How do you think I got running water here for?"

"I didn't know that," I rashly stated. "I just assumed you were using metal pipes underground."

"Uh, no," said Edward. "I actually have supported bamboo pipes running around the area, _not_ touching the ground."

_Oh_, I gave myself a mental slap. _Why didn't I thought of that?_

"You should really pay more attention the scenery, Kurt. It could mean the differences between a life and death situation." The man smugly grinned and pointed at the hanging pipes of bamboo running behind the bathhouse.

"It's not easy for someone like me to get used to the open space," I mentioned, "Much like the city slums, where anything can kill you from the shadows."

"Paranoia, a tool of insecurity that surrounds you with unending doubt." Edward coughed out loud. "Reminds me of a friend."

"Better safe than sorry," I said in retort. "I don't know how you Rikorians managed to live through the Great Exodus, but I feel safer at home than outside."

"Then what gives you the ability to learn _how_ to survive the outside if you don't step inside of it in the first place?" He stated rationally. "And normally, I wouldn't know. I've been stuck here the whole time, trying to get out by many means possible."

"Was that the reason behind the explosion? An escape plan?" I said with narrowed eyes.

"A plan you weren't supposed to be in," he said half-heartily, if not sounding bitter. "A well thought-out plan that could have gone right, if you hadn't appeared at the _last second _that made it unforeseen_._"

I scoffed in response and said, "It's not my fault I was stuck in a different situation. Any second later, I would have been dead. I took the chance to escape it and now I'm here."

"Oh no, I'm not saying it is your fault that I'm still stuck in this world where sometimes at night, I get randomly attacked at home by youkai beings of a dozen who want nothing more than to eat my face off. In fact, your arrival was unexpected. That means I'm on the verge of unlocking something so potential, it could ultimately change ether-gate travel forever."

. . .

"So how did I get here again?" I blurted out the question. I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or if that was his way of expressing himself.

"Magic circle," he responded blankly.

"Say again?"

This made him to smile somewhere out of spite, as he grabbed hold of the sword's hilt from his back and unsheathe its blackened blade. I stepped back in caution, waiting to see what his next action was.

He didn't show any signs of hostility, but instead held the point of the sword to the ground and began drawing something in front of me. I my head went cockeyed at his doing.

A few seconds after finishing his crude image of a circle filled with dots, Edward gestured at to come closer.

I scanned the diagram with some form of recognition running through my mind, but it only led to more confusion. I took my time to figure out what he was showing me as I thought of worlds, universes, and space.

"What am I looking at?" I asked Edward just to be sure.

He pointed at a big dot in the middle. "See that small circle in the middle?"

"Yeh?"

"Pretend that dirt pile is the core of existence. Now, look at the smaller dots scattered all over the place."

"I see them."

"Now pretend those are different universes within the big circle surrounding the core."

"Okay," I confirmed

"Alright, so think carefully on this. Where on this world do you think we are?"

. . .

"Earth?" I made an educated guess.

"Right, but _where_ on Earth are we on?" He emphasized his statement.

"Definitely not Temporal Earth," I answered firmly.

"True to some point, but the question is: Where in the _universe_ are we on this foreign earth?"

". . ."

"Exactly." He acknowledged my silence, "So, if we're not on our own Earth, then we are not in our own universe. And if we are not on our own universe, we are in a different one."

"How do you know we're not on a different planet?" I pointed out.

"Oh, we're definitely on earth. Just not on the correct one," Edward said.

"Okay, but that still doesn't answer my question on how I got here."

"Ai yi yi." The man shook his head. "Think harder! If you were in one universe and travelled to another or via mid-travel, then what sets your landing point toward your current destination?"

. . .

. . .

"The magic circle?" I said.

"Right and what beset your situation to land on this world?" He asked.

"Well, I was in a purple tunnel filled with yellow-golden eyeballs staring at me," I mentioned to him.

"And…?"

"And I was scared shitless for the first few minutes, then bored, then paranoid, and then I decided to break out of it by forming a new path with this." I held the gauntlet for him to see.

Edward looked at it, then casted his glance back to the diagram.

I shrugged and went on, "So I surrounded myself in a pocket-dimensional bubble that would allow me to divert the direction to form a different path, but it turns out I must of have interrupted something that caused the formerly created path to almost collapse on me, thus putting me in a bad position."

"And then…?"

"And then I found an unknown point that would take me somewhere hopefully hospitable, and this is where I wound up instead," I finished abruptly.

"Purple tunnel you say?" He asked curiously. "With golden eyeballs?"

"That's right," I said.

"Interesting," he mumbled to himself.

"What? What's interesting?" I demanded.

"Tell me. Have you met a woman dressed in pink and has a purple tapestry like cloth with strange symbols on it before your apparent landing?"

"Yeh," I replied. "She had those fancy clothing on her, long gloves and hat included, along with that stupid pink umbrella. Long blonde hair with ribbons braided in them and… freakishly bright… golden pupils."

Edward smirked soundly at my description of her. "Then I believe you know who the culprit is."

I just stared at him in long silence. I thought he was playing more of his games, but this was no trick.

. . .

. . .

"_Yukari Yakumo_," I finally mentioned.

_Her._

"The suspense has finally been revealed. What will Kurt do? Will he find Miss Yakumo? What answers will she give him in the end? Tune in next time to: "The Adventures of Rinagin, World Hopper!"

"More like World Fuck Up." I blurted out angrily. "She has all the goddamn answers I need, and the only thing I want to do is tell her 'What the hell?' at gunpoint and have her tell me what she did to my friends."

"Ah-Ha! So you _didn't_ come alone in the first place!" His announcement made me jolt as he pointed at me in a dramatic pose. "I knew I felt something else other than the magic here."

I scowled at him and said, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Ether essence. Before you came along, I felt a small presence of another user emitting them. Thought it was just my mind playing tricks on me after all these years, but then I felt it again. Energy derived from the raw existence being channeled into one person," Edward explained.

"_William_," I muttered, staring at Edward in the form small hope. "He's here, isn't he?"

"I don't know who is channeling the power, but, is he a friend of yours?"

"More than that," I replied hastily. "But can you pinpoint the person who is emitting the essence?"

Edward shook his head, "Not really. I can only sense them, not track them."

My eyes went sullen, and I kicked a small rock in disappointment.

"Intimate relationship?" He nudged at my rib with a wink.

I made a face and glared at him. "Nothing like that."

Edward feigned innocence and gave a clueless grin. "Are you sure?"

"Sure enough to wipe that stupid smirk off your face," I growled deeply, fists tightly bunched up.

"Easy there, partner, I'm just teasing you." His hands were held up, but he still kept that grin on his face. "Just wondering what he is to you."

"Someone I can trust." I mumbled, unclenching my hand. "What more do you want?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe ask you why you're so defensive over him?" Edward asked, dropping his hands and took out a pipe from his coat pocket.

"I rather not talk about it." I said to him, avoiding eye contact.

"For someone who doesn't seem like the type of person to make friends that easily, you sure have a way of gettinga powerful acquaintance by your side." He stated, lighting the pipe with his finger. "You sure about not wanting to talk? It'll make you feel better, and on the plus side, I can understand you and your other friends more."

"That's the thing. I don't want people to know about me. I don't want to have anything to do with people I don't know unless I _have_ to."

"That sounded very hypocritical coming from you, Mr. "I have trust issues" who didn't even hesitate to tell me about your past. How did you manage to live all these years?" Edward chuckled heartily, while coughing out smoke. "No sound person would ever do that to them self."

"_I am never the sound of mind, but a soundless sign of unpredictability_," I recited calmly.

The pale man smiled brightly at me as he leaned on the hilt, "Who told you that?"

"An old foggy butler that I got along with before the family found out that I was _filthy, law-breaking cur_ and kicked me out," I said with much malice in my tone.

"Doesn't sound like you love them that much," said Edward.

"In a way of mixed feelings, if you could count 'pity' as a form of love. They were misguided by a _certain_ posh, dipshit brother of mine who saw me as a rat." My teeth gritted together. "Didn't help my case much since he had his middle eldest sister's backing. The bastard turned almost everyone against me."

"You must really hate his guts, I can tell," he whistled shrilly, and at the same time blew some smoke. "I can feel that pent up anger."

I looked up at him and was about to say something snarky when I felt something below gurgle loudly.

"Someone's hungry," Edward commented with a playful smirk.

"No shit. I haven't ate food in _four_ days," I responded grouchily. "You didn't give me anything to eat yesterday."

"Why haven't you dug around the shelves in the first place, then?" He suggested nonchalantly. "I'm sure there might something for you to grab."

_What?_ A thought popped out suddenly while I looked at him as if he was being crazy.

"You never considered the thought of doing that?" Edward asked, yawning lazily.

"Why the hell would I?" I said in disbelief.

The short man looked at me strangely while sheathing his weapon and said, "Well, I thought you criminals were into ransacking people's homes. Kind of like burglars, so I made it easier for you to loot the place while I was away. You did take _something_, did you?"

"Uhh, _no_," was my reply. "Were you really expecting me to rummage your place or steal something from it?"

"Yes."

"Oh, shades." The palm of my hand impacted my forehead with an audible slap.

"What?" He asked with innocence.

I gaped at him in sheer disbelief of what I just heard. Edward only shrugged his shoulders and grinned like it was a normal day.

"It couldn't hurt to look into the generalization," he sniffed.

"Yeh, generalization that can get you _killed_. This isn't some fairy tale about good versus evil. It's more than that now." My finger was pointed at him.

He shrugged again, "Can you blame me for living in the past several years ago?"

"No. I can't. Time flies very fast at the beginning of chaos."

"But time itself is both a blessing and a curse," Edward made his statement.

"Kind of like this thing I'm wearing." I raised the DMT up-front.

He raised an eyebrow in question. "What makes you think that way?"

"It's like creating and wielding your own small world, except with careful limitations and the sense that something else is also where you're at."

"Does that explain your fears?" Edward made a whirling motion next to his head.

I frowned at him, but refrained myself from swearing out. "That came before I had this thing."

"Oh."

"I don't even know why we're still talking, when I should be getting something to eat in the first place." I let out a sigh. "It's almost like every moment I meet someone, we have to talk a freakin' long time before doing something else. It's ridiculous."

"That's indirect exposition for you." He stated in cheerfulness.

"What?"

"Never mind, just get in the house and find something to chow on." He made a shooing motion. "Just you relax now, for we have many things to do and senseless stuff to finish, got it?"

"Fine by me," I said bluntly and went off to the house.

"Also," Edward called out from behind. "I have a little surprise for you when you're done eating. If you need me, I'll be outside figuring out what I was supposed to be doing."

"You sure have a strange way of giving favors to people you don't know," I said out loud, before entering the home.

I did not see his face faltered after I went inside when he said to himself, "Believe me, kid."

_-Crrrrrk…- *Slam!*_

"I owe you more than you know."

* * *

"Where's William when you need him?!" A dirty, bruised Adan shouted from the top of his lungs behind the cover of a singed tree as he held a smoking revolver in his right hand. He peeked around from his left to get a shot off and was greeted with brightly colored bullets that impacted his torso, causing him to stumble backwards.

Baron fired a couple rounds from his semi-automatic from behind another tree close to Adan's position and yelped in pain when a set of the same multiple colored bullets hit him on the right shoulder area.

"Adan! You alright there?" The guard called out after he was forced to take cover.

"Yeah... I'm fine, Ugh." Adan grunted in pain. He forced himself to move back toward the nearest cover available, firing off clumsy shots from his sidearm. Red beams of continuous light pulsed from the end of his weapon with each trigger pulled, resulting some cries of inhumane agony from those who were unfortunate enough to be in its path.

"What the hell are these things?!" Baron exclaimed from his spot, pulling his head back as more bullets pounded against the cover. "They look like people! Except they. . ."

"...Resemble something out of horror stories." Adan finished the sentence and continued his suppressing fire. Snarls and foreign curses erupted from their opposite side and retaliated harshly with more push.

_*PTTZ! PTTZ! PTTZ PTTZ!*_

"Doesn't seem like they're the friendly type." The blue-haired man fired more rounds with blind shots instead, holding the pistol above his head.

"And we can't understand a word they're saying," the farmer cringed at the harsh, unfamiliar language overheard and fired another red beam. "Talk about making peace with the natives."

"More like aggressive negotiation with a bunch of freaks," Baron snorted.

Adan made a face, "Those things attacking us are people too, you know. MAYBE, we stumbled upon some sort of sacred grounds, making us trespassers to them."

"Really? I don't see any ritual markers or any signs of mystical runes that say so."

Adan peeked slightly to the right this time and sighted a hairy person that looked like a shaggy dog. He shivered distastefully and fired back at the offenders who still continued to push the attack relentlessly.

"Odd bunch of natives, I have to say," the farmer pointed quickly at another strange phenomenon being that is a floating person covered in white cloth. "They almost look like the Auranese back at home."

"Eeeegh... Tell me about it," Baron nodded. "This new land is... kind of strange. I thought we were going to be attack by stone-masked guys wielding wooden spears."

"I don't think we're in the Wastelands anymore. It's too green and lively," Adan noted, "I can grow a good farm here on these fertile lands,if we make it out alive, that is."

"No kidding, farmer. By the way, they're flanking to the left!"

"That fast?" Adan aimed carefully and spent his last shot before draining the battery. A high-pitch shriek filled the air, but was replaced by more furious roars.

Baron reloaded his sidearm and aimed down his sight. "Last clip!"

"Same here! I'm down to one energy cartridge left!" The tall man fumbled with a cylinder object to replace the one burnt out. "They just keep coming!"

Baron gritted his teeth nervously. "Hey, Adan, if we don't make it out alive, I want to let you know that I took half of your homemade ale to impress a girl I used to like two years ago."

"The aristocrat, you mean?" Adan stated.

"Yeah, her. She dumped me the next day for no reason."

"What did you do with them?"

"I gave them toher father. Saw him drank em', then went outside for a smoke later when I left," he explained, taking his time to make each shot count.

". . ." Adan's face gaped in her horror.

"What?" Baron asked.

"Those weren't brewed ale, Baron."

"Then what did you...?"

"They were combustible chemicals for INCENDIARY GRENADES," Adan grimly answered.

. . .

"Oh shit... then I just...?"

"Yeah."

"I could go to jail for that." Baron's eyes widen in fear.

"Possibly, but I don't think that will matter much here," said Adan.

_*BLAM!*_

"Where is Kurt you need him?" The guardsman fired another round with ease, taking down a bovine-like beast that resembled a giant bull with large horns with a piercing headshot.

"I don't know. I just hope the lad finds us soon. Also, to your right."

_*BLAM!*_

"You know, it's kind of funny that we are having a casual conversation, even though we're close to dying here." said Baron, taking another life with a cryo infused bullet.

"I think we got that from Kurt." Adan burned one more to a crisp. "I swear he seems too relaxed with everything flying around him."

"No, you're talking about William," Baron corrected him. "He's the one who seems too cool-headed with shit hitting the fan around him. Kurt is always hard-wired to hide underneath something just to save his own skin."

"Can you blame him for being self-preservative? The kid's been through so much, it's a wonder he hasn't killed himself yet." Adan shirked away from a stinging sensation on his right side. "Ow! What kind of projectiles are these?! They're worse than riot slugs back at the movement!"

"Point taken." The guard retreated back into his cover, nearly missing a few stray bullets that sped past him. "That was a close one."

"They're getting closer!" Adan pointed at the advancing groups coming from all around the perimeter. "We need to come up with something, quick! I'm not ready to die yet. With four days of walking and scavenging, I feel like I'm just getting started!"

A small whistle could be heard in the background as the farmer turned to the source and saw his friend holster his sidearm, replacing his right hand with a metal baton. White mist coming from his left hand began to materialize, forming it into a small, round shield made of ice. A stony gaze froze on his face. He gave a loud whack against the shield with his blunt weapon to test the durability and attract most of the attention to himself.

Adan completely understood the situation and put away his gun. He opened up his trench coat, revealing sets of miscellaneous objects from small canisters with ring-pins on the top to strapped tools of many size and shapes. But what he grabbed was suitable for the job. Used both agricultural purpose and in the right hands, proven to give deadly efficiency without any need of training.

"They called it a machete for two reasons." The farmer said out loud as he held a long, flat, silver blade with a faded black hilt, as if addressing to the crowd of monsters. "One means is the form of harvesting materials for the greater need. The other reason is more gruesome than just cutting off the heads of snakes."

The assorted crowd of mixed beings continued to draw closer with fangs bared like a cruel smile and claws at the ready, anticipating the feel of flesh being rendered with ease. Predator eye gleamed with a vicious shine as they readied themselves for a plausible feast. They snarl and growl at their prey's final thread of life as they walked closer with each step.

Adan smiled grimly at the sight of their eager hunger and said to them in the calmest voice he mustered, feeling the edge of the machine stamped blade with his fingers.

"I'm afraid my need is much greater than yours." He announced to his adversaries, who now decided to pounce at the time he had finished his sentence.

A loped head rolled down to the grassy field, coloring the ground with red. Grunts and screams interchanged with animalistic roars. Flesh were minced, bones were broken, and the sound of madness soon replaced the background of the wildlife.

_I just hope the lad know what he's doing._ Adan broke out sweat and saw something shimmering in front of him. He looked up to see a distant beam of light colored like a rainbow, shooting straight toward their position from sky. He was mesmerized by its pretty colors but soon a thought hit him, almost like that wooden club coming right at his head as he ducked down in time to avoid it.

"Baron! Get down!" He yelled out frantically as the mass forces of hostiles quickly came upon them like ravenous, rabid animals.

"Huh?" Baron looked at him and saw his friend pointing at the sky. Before he could react, a clawed hand raked across his face and knocked him to the ground as he clutched his face in shock.

"BARON!" Adan shouted with wide-eyed horror, rolling away from the creatures that descended down to impale him with a sword. "BARON! Hold on, I'm coming for ya!"

"ADAN! DON'T! I GOT THIS!" Baron rolled out of the way just in time for a studded club to come down and miss him entirely. He got up at the same time to ram his shield against one of the humanoid creatures who had a mouth from the back of the head. He slammed his baton against another foe; a bone-cracking smack resulted. One of the monsters held a spear in its hand and made a stabbing motion toward the guard, only to be bashed away and smacked with a face full of steel.

A creature stood in the farmer's way, grinning with sadistic joy, but the expression was soon replaced with surprised horror as Adan's heavy swing decapitated its head with surgical precision.

He proceeded to hack his way to the guardsmen, only to lose his balance at the sudden direct impact to the ground that shook and trembled heavily, causing him to trip himself and drop his machete. Dust filled the area as he landed on one of the corpses surrounding him. Adan crawled through the dust, blindly searching for his bladed weapon when another heavy pound shook the ground and tossed him to the side like a ragged doll.

"Baron! Where are you?" Adan called out as he picked himself up. He coughed hoarsely, tripping again on another corpse he stumbled upon, this time without the head attached. Adan backed away in disgust and focused on searching for his weapon and fighting his way to find his fellow chum. He was force to look down lest he wanted floating particles of dust irritating his eyes, all in the same time avoiding the bodies and searching for anything that can be use as a weapon.

Something shimmered distantly inside the dust clouds, prior to the farmer not noticing the distinct change of color in front of him when he spotted something drab but sharp enough to inflict some damage to his attackers. A normal reaction of seeing a sharp instrument permits him to bend down on his knees in order to pick up said-weapon, missing him by a sheer inch of luck as a large barrage of multi-colored star-shaped projectiles sped over his head unnoticed. Coincidentally, a small group of creatures who followed the farmer's calling voice and intended to inflict possible harm to him _happens_ to be in the path of the spiraling stars and were knocked out into unconsciousness as the man got up with a strange sword in his hands.

Adan ogled at the weapon he held, noting the distinct curve of the long blade, yet it was straight on the top of the hilt at the same place. The handle was none the worse from constant use, yet the disc-shaped runic guard above it was well polished and unchipped. The single-edged blade itself was seemingly fine, as if it was constantly sharpened polish almost every day.

But the question lies within the sword: "Will It Cut?" as define by its bizarrely unique design. Adan was muddled by how it should be handled along with possible occurrence of self-injury if not wielded correctly. But at times when one would usually ponder on the philosophical point of "how the heck do I use this thing?" The most obvious answer would be to wield it _like_ any other sword. Despite the lack of training that Adan had never been through, he would consider the high-cost lessons of swordplay an "Upfront shame of being less of a man" or an "Imperfection on how to be theperfect moron" for not learning it on their own time, wasting it on useless idling.

All this confusion led to irritation which turned to pent-up frustration, furthering to the point of overriding his practical sense and carelessly winging it just for the sake of a short trial. Unfortunately, with no experience of how to wield this exotic weapon, Adan swung it like any other agricultural tool he had used in the past, much like cutting the roots of grain wheat with a sickle, except with the monsters around serving as practice.

"Eh?" Adan felt something tugged from behind him when he struggled to bring the blade forward. Something was sunk in deeply.

Fortunately, it hit a target. But instead, it was from behind that he accidentally impaled a very ugly brute who was about to tear the side of his neck with its gapping, if not powerful jaws of fanged death. Shadowwood unsuspectingly impaled the beast with the sword he wielded with one hand, looking back and was puzzled to see the blade jutted through its outstretched gullet.

With a strong tug, he pulled the blade out with the sound of sickening results coming from the corpse and then tried to grip it properly by holding the weapon with both hands this time. It was very awkward for him to wrap the hilt while having it pressed against his sensitive area of the lower abdomen, all this while twiddling his thumbs for a comfortable hold.

"How the heck do I use this damn thing? There's not enough room for my hands to hold it right!" Adan shouted in a fit of frustration. "It's a fickle why them Auranese weapons are made for slender hands!"

Clearly, he did not know what he was doing. When the dust cleared, an expression of surprise covered his face as he saw every creature of unusual size, shape, and sporting appendages were lying all around the ground knocked out.

What he saw in front of him was even a bigger surprise.

_Does my eyes deceive me? For I am seeing a witch on a floating broomstick. _"Hey! Young lady! Over here!" The farmer shouted to get her attention.

". . .?" A pair of yellow eyes peered at him curiously through the brim of the large pointy hat.

"Yes, you over there! Thanks for saving our hide there! My friend and I would've died if you hadn't come in the last second. Who...?"

* * *

"Who the _fuck_ are you?" I was confronted with a blade pointed to my face at the doorway on my way out to call Edward about something. The sharp pointed end glistened menacingly with a wink. A tall person that held the sword said nothing in return, only to walk toward me while closing the door gently as I backed away.

A black mask covered half of the person's face while a strangely plated helm covered most of the upper forehead, revealing a pair of midnight blue eyes staring into mine. A second sword was tucked inside a cloth sash around the waist of a fully lacquered suit of armor ranging from different colors of cobalt blue and onyx grey. The suit had different sets of patterned protection such as metallic scales, plates, and leather on different pieces of armor.

"What do you want?" My right hand slowly reached around for the small crowbar hanging on my belt as I kept my distance away from the unknown intruder.

". . ."The figure replied in silence, eyes flickered toward the opened cabinets and blankets strewn all over the floors.

"I'm not robbing the place, if you're thinking about the mess." I eyed the sword's distinct curve and embroidered grip that was held with two-hands, giving me a small heads-up of who I was dealing with.

An Auranese Samurai. Just my luck.

The mysterious samurai continued to take unnervingly slow steps at my direction, sword still unmoved in its position. My hand felt the metal handle as I gripped it firmly, ready to whip it out at the first sign of trouble.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked again with a hint of wariness. "Who are you?"

". . ."

"Why won't you _answer_ my questions?" I said hoarsely and veered my eyes around to spot any chance of escape so I could run away without harm.

The figure stopped suddenly beside the dining table and at the same time shifted stance to a ready position in front of me. My body was pumped with adrenaline and I was ready to hoof it if this turns into a fight or flight situation.

_If only I had a gun on me, then it would have been the other way around to prevent something like this from happening._ After that thought, I was dumbfounded to find out there was a trapdoor here when I took a step back on a rug and felt something jiggled under one of my feet.

_Hello, what do we have here?_

I kept my eyes on the stranger, who still stared at me like I had something else to say for the mess I did, to which I did so.

"Look, man, I don't have anything on me that would interest you. I'm just a temporary resident here," I nervously chattered. "Whatever you're here for, go ahead and do your business. I don't intend to get in your way."

Yet, the samurai just continued to examine me without saying much. I suddenly came up with an epiphany that probably explains why I'm not getting any response. Clearing my throat, I asked the person in the clearest and loudest tone I could come up with.

"DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND. A. WORD. I'M. SAYING?" My stressed vowels were very scratchy as I tried to emphasize my words without hurting my throat.

". . ." A small head tilt was given in response instead of words.

I pointed to myself with a free hand. "MY. NAME. IS. KURT . . . WHAT. IS. YOURS?"

". . ." The blade was lowered slightly, but it was still pointed at my direction.

I still didn't let down my guard, but at least I know I wasn't in the red, for now. A few minutes had passed as we both stood there, unmoved by anything but our eyes locked into each other. A few flickering on my left eyelid was done so out of pure habit when I'm in situations that would take a long time to simmer down, if not bounded by hours or DAYS of doing absolutely nothing. I can thank lack of sleep for that, by the way.

"You know," I started off, "Instead of staring at each other for shades-knows-how-long. We could come up with a form of agreement. I don't get in your way, while at the same time you don't kill me. How's that?"

_. . ._

". . ."

I gave out a long sigh. "Alright, not good enough for you? How about another deal?"

". . ." The eyes did not let up its pensive stare.

"How about you tell me what's on your mind, yeh? I can't do much if you don't say something."

". . ."The sword was not let down by mere words.

"You're not much of a talker, are you?" I raised an eyebrow at the person. "I'm kind of surprised you didn't automatically go after me swinging like those other samurais who always keep assuming I'm committing some horrible crime and shit. Can't a guy walk in public without having some asshole attacking for no reason?"

". . ."

Still, I have gotten no response from the silent samurai who just stood there, sword in hand, doing nothing but staring at me for the past few minutes that I had lost track of. Worst of all, I still haven't found anything good to eat. The pilfered cabinets weren't exactly helping my case since it looked like a burglar when through them.

Maybe I'm dealing with someone who is deaf and probably couldn't hear a word I just said, assuming if 'he' is actually 'deaf' at all. William looks like girly, but it's not hard to tell that he's a guy up close. I don't get how people keep mistaking him for my 'Lady Friend' or thought we were going out. That is just the tip of the canyon peak right there, and who knows what might lurk behind the canyon.

But right now, the only thing I have to worry about is starving and having a sword pointed at me. I could dash over to the window, but from the look of those legs, I highly doubt I'll ever outrun that person. Plus, I heard the Auranese are good at tuning life energy inside their bodies and focusing it into various powers that are similar to ether. THAT is not something I want to get killed by.

Perhaps I should keep reasoning with him. Maybe I can get out of this misunderstanding or hope that Edward walks in and bails me out in time before it gets messy.

_Well, here goes nothing..._

_. . ._

_. . ._

"So. . . uhhhh... um... yeah, I got nothing." I gave a half-shrug.

". . ." The figure stood there like a statue, unmoved by any of my words or interactions.

As much as I hate think this, it looks like we're stuck here until something happens or I end up freaking out and getting killed for it. Both of the results may vary, but I know it's not going to come out in my favor. It's better for me to come out with an advantage than the other way around. Seven years of hiding and dodging made me this way. Most sociable people called it selfish. I call it survival.

Staying in a corporate-controlled city for seven years can change a person's view and way of life once they enter it and never leave. I was one of the lucky ones who cracked before I even got there when shit happened in the homeland. William reconciled me as much as he could, like any caring friend would do.

William. Heh, yeah.

No matter how much I tell him about the fact that not everyone wanted his help. He still believes there is still some good in people's hearts, even as I told him it was too late for them to make amends when they made their final choice. And every time I'm right, he drowns himself drink after drink just to make the pain go away. He didn't blame me for his sorrows. He blamed only himself for not trying hard enough.

Sometimes, I would drink with him instead of keeping tabs on his habits just to see what it felt like. I listened to his drunken lecture as time went on. When he drank for fun, his devotion doubled with each mug. But when he was downtrodden by the private polices or faced with the hard truth that it wasn't our problem, it wasn't anger or sadness that came from him. It was pure, genuine bitterness that formed hard like chipped bricks stacked together. It made more sense when he was cynical under the influence.

It made more sense to me that I have almost agreed with him entirely. After that, he would doze off next to me and wake up the next morning like nothing ever happened. It scared me to hear him say in his exact words that he wasn't making an impact and that he should give up while he still can just to focus on other things.

I still wanted to believe him that people could change in the hours of grief and he at least made some accomplishment other than I did. But, being myself that I tend to be, I just follow my own code of morality and mind my own business. I didn't see myself as good nor evil, but only as myself to survive in the cruel world that William chose to follow me into.

I never asked for his help, but due to the circumstances that happened in the past years long ago, I needed it. I needed him, and all he needed was my encouragement to keep grasping on what you believed in, just as he did for me when it felt like all was lost.

_. . ._

No matter how much of a shitty friend I am to him, he believed there was still hope for me yet.

I don't believe in hope. I only see part of the plan or part of the question.

Or part of the solution where everyone I hate dies except me.

. . .

Family members included.

But the current problem right now is that I'm stuck here having a staring contest with Sensei 'cut-you-to-tiny-pieces' if I make any sudden movements. I don't have a plan that could save me from avoiding any possible harm at the moment. And the worst part is, I'm still frickin' hungry. Too bad I can't use the solution right now since I'm busy trying not to crap myself in the face of being sliced and diced.

Lilith would be so pissed if I died before she could kill me. I would love to see the look on her face when this complete stranger cut me down before her. Brings out a whole new level of cutting in line. Yeh.

I wonder how the family is coping without me. With me dead, only Lilith and our butler can keep them safe. Actually, scratch that. The _butler _would know better than my creepy-as-hell sister. He's more aware of the situation than any of the personal households. Lilith is the one who needs protection.

Makes me wonder how the old man is holding up.

_*Creeeek!*_

_Shit. Did I just space out? Maybe Edward's back and I can finally get out of this mess!_

"Ehh?" that voice did not sound like him.

_Or maybe not._

I blinked once, snapping myself back into reality and saw an unexpected change of environment that would baffled any theorist, engineer, and scientist all together if they were here to see this.

Standing in the doorway was a girl that looks to be in her young adulthood wearing some weird red hat with cottons balls hanging down from it (I think...), a white button-up blouse with a strapped holder on her left arm, and a black short skirt. Her hair was black and semi-long, as well as two red eyes peering at both us in a perturbed fascination, most of her attention directed at me especially. What didn't surprise me at all were those things on her back.

_She's one of them,_ I glanced at a pair of folded black wings with suspicion; _the wings were a dead giveaway._

The samurai turned to her quickly after hearing the door opened. This was my only chance to run like hell, but at the same time, the trapdoor I accidentally found has me thinking of different plan to get the advantage I might need under there.

Got to make up my mind. Should I sneak upon or sneak out? Fight or flight?

Fight, I can force a stalemate if my gear is stashed in there or I die horribly.

Flight, I find civilization or get lost and die a slow, painful, and not to mention a STARVING death.

_Errrugh! This is worse than clothes shopping! What was the point of forcing me with blackmail if he can't even decide which tacky suit to buy for your date?! Goddamn you Baron for knowing my fear of puppets!_

. . .

_Alright, alright, alright. I got it! While 'Chop and Slice' there is distracted. I'll remove the rug, open the trapdoor and hope there's a weapon hidden inside. If not, then I'm taking my chances with the bamboo forest._ My plan is bound to work if I do it properly. _Plus, from what I read last night, bamboo shoots are edible._

_But how would I know to harvest them at all?_

_. . ._

_Surviving nature is fucking hard,_ I noted in realization.

I brought my right foot outside the edge of the rectangular rug and swept it away with my left to reveal a trapdoor. The handle that I bumped against was seen as an easy grip for me. Placing my left foot back, I reached forward for the folded handle and flung the door with clench eagerness.

_Please be a gun. The situation calls for it!_

. . .

It wasn't a gun, but it was close to being weapon at least.

_A sword? What am I'm going do with that?!_ My beady eyes bulged out in frustration as I bent down to pick up a medium-length sword on top of a few miscellaneous boxes, with its wooden scabbard still on. It didn't feel that heavy in my left hand as I touched the smooth, oddly shaped pommel hilt at the end, nor was it light as a feather. In fact, the weight felt more balanced than I could imagine when I first picked it up. Most of the bulk weight was coming from the sheathe itself. I'll have to take that out first to see the true weight of the blade.

Meanwhile, the black-winged woman held out a fan shaped like a leaf and pointed it at the samurai, who only raised the blade up to a proper position out front without planting a lead foot down at all. I thought I heard some words spoken out in the background, but I was probably not paying attention most likely.

"May I ask, who are you?" The girl spoke fluently; unclear to whom she was referring to. I arched my brows in question, which reverted to small fear when the armed figure turned to see a weapon in my hand.

_She can speak Basic? No, wait. Edward mentions something about understanding the native tongue here after he transferred part of his memories into my head. I guess it make sense in a way, so maybe I can speak the same like her. I'll give it a try._

"H-hey, you!" I shouted at the winged female to get her attention. To emphasize my desperation, I waved my hand out. "You! At the doorway! Help!"

"Oi?" The girl with the funny hat looked over at me while the silent samurai strides slowly to slice me up, blade at the ready.

_I can't believe I'm asking help from a youkai. _My eyes rolled at the previous encounter at what I saw yesterday.

"Yes, you!" I frantically waved my arms and nodded my head this time when she pointed to me. "Help me, goddamnit!"

"I can't understand what you're saying." She replied in a bewildered manner.

_Wait, what?_

"What do you mean you don't understand a word I'm saying!? I said help me!"

The winged girl made no attempt to move, but stood there to make out what I was doing, or trying to do. She scanned my panicky movements, and then looked at the sword in my hand, then back to me. A puzzled frown formed on her lips as to wonder why the samurai was ignoring her.

"Don't just stand there! I'm going to die by extreme cutlery if you don't do something in the next five seconds!" I yelled at her hoarsely.

Her head tilted to the side as she raised the camera and fiddled with it. Much to my astonishing horror, she said, "I don't know what you have just said now, but this would go great for my next scoop on the news headliner! _'Burglary Cut Down With Swift Justice!'_"

_Great, bird-brain here thinks I'm robbing Edward's place and mistaken grand master 'slice-slice' for the owner! Fuck my life; I am not going to die for some stupid reporter's headliner!_

My eyes widen at the sound of footsteps coming closer. The warrior's blade was nearly touching my forehead as the figure stopped a few feet away to prepare for the final blow. My heart pounded with each second as I feebly backed myself into a corner. The sword did not wane away from me. I dreaded the worse to come as it was about to hit the top news.

* * *

_'You were never supposed to live in the first place...' _A voice spoke inside of me in a refined accent. It sounded cold.

_What? _I blinked once, looking around rapidly for any gaps that I could slip through. Time seemed to slow down, but I was still aware of the blade's stabbing motion as it went closer to me.

_'Look at you. Squirming around the last seconds of your pathetic life like a cornered life was not meant for you. It belongs to me.'_ This voice sounded different in my head, yet it was familiar to me all the same.

_Shut up! Shut the fuck up!_

_'This body was to be my vessel!'_

_Fuck you!_

_'Do not deny your fate, Lost One! Your existence would not have been completed without me.'_

_Who are you?! What do you want?_

_'Isn't that quite obvious? Look at yourself in the mirror and answer that of whom you've asked for.'_

_WHAT ARE YOU?!_

_'You will know of what you seek when the time comes...'_

_When? How? What are you talking about?_

_' . . .'_

_Answer me, damn it!_

'_Look for an estate inhabited in Scarlet, from which the knowledge will be chosen only by the Devil of Fate.'_

_What does that even...? _A gleam of metal flashed in a distance as I saw only a glimpse of reality folding in.

* * *

"FUCK!" A startled outburst let out as I unconsciously throw my arms up to protect myself. I soon did not realize that I was still holding on to the scabbard of the sword in my grasp.

_*Shinnng!* *Clang!*_

The length of the metal blade was well balance when I unsheathe it by accident, blocking the stab of my opponent's sword with an upward deflection. My guess would be that it was made out of steel since it was definitely made to hold out and withstand damages.

My sudden counteraction made the samurai wary of me as the figure backed off at my approach. I held the sword with my right hand and angled it in front of me in a diagonal hold while flinging the scabbard to the side. I tried to mimic the defensive stance of a Valklander swordsman by having the right foot placed back while my left went forward.

_*Click!* *Rrrrrrr!*_

_Seriously? That woman is just going to stand there taking pictures and jot on her notepad while I have to fight for my life? That's bullshit! When someone waves their arms frantically at you while yelling in panic, then that means 'HELP!' _

_. . ._

_Actually, belay that last sentence. Yes, she IS just going to stand there taking pictures of my death. But, as grudgingly fucked up that is, I have to respect that. Who am I to complain anyway? It's not her problem, even though she's taking her sweet time making a profit out of it._

A right horizontal slash came into view as I managed to block it before I could verbally lash at the bird-woman, who kept glancing up from her scribbling and was unsurprisingly more interested in me of my quick recovery since I'm now fighting back.

_Okay, the goal is to stay alive, _I mentally reminded myself. _All I have to do is keep blocking and avoiding the attacks long enough to exhaust my opponent or find another way to end this stupid fight with an advantage somewhere around here._

_For now, the only thing I can do is duck and weave. If I'm lucky, I might find a gap in the frontal cover to go for. _A diagonal left cut came down upon my blade as I retaliated with right sweep to the mid-torso, which was instantly blocked as well.

_This guy is a pro. I can't compete with that_. A sudden frontal slash at the right diagonal caught me off guard to the point where I have to back away to gain more space around my perimeter.

"I hope you're enjoying yourself out there," I shouted over to the news reporter, who glimpsed at me peculiarly. "Because I'm sure there is going to be another headliner that says, _'Hoodlum Targets Mass Media; Full Brutality Ensued,' _when I'm done with this!"

. . .

"Huh?"

"Exactly," I snidely replied. The flat side of a long blade slapped me back into focus. "OW! What the fuck?!"

The samurai said nothing, but there was a glimmer of annoyance that should have said, 'Pay attention, idiot.'

_Okay, now you're just being an asshole. But like all assholes, there is always a way to get that stick out of yours. This gives me an idea. . ._

"Hate to disappoint you, grand master, but it's about time I end this debacle once and for all." I brought the sword out in front of me and made the tip point up. This allowed me to turn the alignment of the blade's flat side beforehand while I did that. The samurai warrior stared at me in bafflement of my strange actions. In all honesty, I wasn't sure what exactly I was doing either.

I brought the blade down straightly and had it pointed at the samurai. I then advanced in a hasty fashion that would make any drill instructor chastise me heavily on the sloppy form I was making. My opponent was not impressed by the latter. The same can be said for the reporter who was just as puzzled like my opposition.

As expected, my opponent's sword went after my exposed upper body at a tilted horizontal angle just as I got closer to the opposition's range.

". . ."

Just exactly where I wanted it to be.

Quickly, I twisted my body to the right side and grabbed the curved blade with my armored left hand as it almost reached me. My opponent was literally startled to see the sword tugged out from the tight grip and tossed away carelessly by my own hands. But that wasn't the finisher just yet. By then, I flung the sword at my adversary, who quickly stepped out of the way but didn't expect a chair to be flung in the next turn by yours truly. The chair crashed into the samurai with bits of wood splintering and scattering all over the floor, stunning the attacker for a brief time, but it left me confused at the result.

"What the fuck? That was supposed to be a instant knockout!"

With no time wasted at the given chance that I had made, I reared my legs back and leapt forward, hitting the target and having the body pinned against the ground just before another sword was drawn. I hadn't noticed more clicks and flashing in the background, but it didn't matter much since I was on the top advantage, literally speaking.

"Hah! Didn't expect to see that from me, did you?! Well, surprise motherfucker!" I bellowed rather too closely to the auranese's covered face. Speckles of spit splattered over the mask and helmet, but I didn't care if that came out obnoxious. I won, and, whoever this person is, I want to find out now.

"Trying to kill me, yeh? Well, the jokes on you!" My hand felt over the helmet and I ripped it right off with ease. I was near the point of humiliating someone as a victory, and boy, did I need it. I know it's childish, but I wanted to see the look on that person's face when I remove that stupid mask off first.

A stream of long silvery hair unraveled after the helmet was taken off. It wasn't a surprise for me since I knew most of everyone I've seen on the streets in temporal Earth had their hair grown long. But when I removed the mask, I was in for a shocker.

Staring right at me was a really angry and furious expression of a lady's face. I could tell she was ready to cut me down ribbons if given the chance. I also felt something soft against both of my hands when I rested them on her chest. Right away, I knew I was deep shit.

"Well, shit."

_*SMACK!*_

The woman replied by slamming her fist into my face.

* * *

"_Oh, shades… my head."_ I got up slowly and noticed a sudden chance in the scenery. Walls of gray concrete surrounded me as I looked around. Everything I saw was blank. No windows, no vents, nothing; Just a blank, dark room.

Panic began to stir in me suddenly as I feared the voice that spoke in my head would pop up from behind and try to inflict harm. Of course, I calmed down after seeing that this is what my mind is like when I'm constantly paranoid. Maybe I might be safe after all.

"_Not much of a steel cage, if you ask me. But it will have to do." _A voice spoke in the room, causing me to look around in panic. I scurried around, searching desperately for a way out.

"_Relax," _the voice said in cool tone, stopping me in my track, "_I'm not that other guy who said he wanted your life while you were busy fighting tooth and nail for it."_

"_Who are you?! Where am I? Is this what my mind looks like?" _I asked loudly as I looked at myself, seeing that I was back in my old clothes. "_Who am I?"_

"_Isn't that quite obvious?" _I turned to see the source from behindand saw a person dressed differently than me, sitting on a metal chair. His legs were crossed together, while he leaned against his seat almost relaxingly as if he didn't have anything in the world to worry about. "_So why ask yourself that question?"_

"_Yeh?" _I gave a pondering glance at the shadowy figure whose face I could not see. It was hard to make out his entire clothing, but I could have sworn it resembled something out a soiled military uniform I've seen before. Smoke was drifting around him, so I assumed he was smoking.

"_Starting to remember yet?" _The figure asked in a slow tone. Coughing was heard in the background as I went toward him slowly.

"_That's going to kill you later on if you keep doing that." _I pointed at the smoke hovering in the airspace. I did realized that what I've said did not made total sense as this is the inside of my head. But would it matter if I cared at all about the logistics?

"_You didn't seem to think that way when you were still on it."_He chuckled raspingly in return, coughing out more guttural sounds. "_Back before then, you were different. Never gave anything worth a damn for unless it mattered to you."_

"_That was a long time ago," _I stated in a crackled voice. "_I was different back then. I've changed now."_

The unknown person in question laughed raucously at my comment. My eyes were arched together in confused irritancy.

"_Did I miss something I was supposed to be aware of?"_ My throat rattled at the question as the smoker managed to gain his breath back after a few more hacking coughs.

"_H-heheh. Good for you to point that out. But yes, you're missing some important pieces to the puzzle. It's not hard to figure out, but I'm not going to tell you."_

"_Figures," _I grumbled. "_Even part my own mind wants me to do it myself, and that doesn't even make sense. I really need to have my head checked."_

"_But," _He was not quite finished yet, "_it had something to do with your little 'traveling shenanigans' through the tunnel of eyeballs. Get me?"_

"_Uh, yeh, I know what you mean…"_

A puff of smoke poured into the air. "_Don't get so embarrassed about it too much. If I were you, which I am... somewhat, I would've done the same like you despite the danger. The same thing can be said for Logic. Except he would really do it without hesitation just to see what would happen and when all other options are exhausted."_

"_Wait, so you're not my representation of logic?" _I asked the smoker.

"_You haven't figured it out yet?"_ The person rose from his seat and stepped forward toward my position. A few steps later and he stopped with his front still facing me. The smell of a freshly turned cigarette lingered in the air when something clicked in room, a spotlight casted down upon his form. One of my eyes twitched at a sore image that I've never wanted to see in my entire life.

The young man smiled as he flicked off burnt ashes from the olive-drab Veteran militia garb he wore and rubbed both of his eyes. He had the same rat face like me, but without the glasses and fewer scars covering the cheekbones. His teeth were yellowed from the constant use of tobacco when he opened his mouth and spoke in his gradual tone.

"_I'm your Instinct, buddy. I've always been there for you at every moment of your life, keeping you alive at every waking hour. As long as the clock keeps running, I'll be there to see it that you live through your life the way you see it. That's Morality's job, by the way."_

"_Shades. . ." _I took a step back from the person who spoke to me. It was quite obvious. He was me, and I was him. So, how many of me are in this body?

"_There are more of us than you can ever imagine." _My instinct paused for a second. "_No, scratch that. There are only six of us in here."_

"_Define, 'us' resembling me." _I asked impatiently. "_And what I do call you besides 'Instinct'?"_

"_For starters, you can call me Joe. I resemble your behavior," _he grinned lecherously. "_And also, why haven't you banged someone yet? That girl with the black wings looks like a nice catch. With her soft, slender legs that you can caress and fondle around with while you-"_

"_That shit does not work on me, so you can shut up about that." _I groused at Joe, who only crossed his arms and gave an innocent smile at my narrowing eyes.

"_Sooner or later, you'll have to get a girlfriend. Everyone goes through with it in the process. Just look at your friend, Baron. He's even desperate enough to chase after the skirts of the rich. You should be more like him."_

"_Well, I'm not like 'everyone' and I'm not going to be like Cappie, Shades help me. My relationship is something I'll deal with later," _I said.

"_And when is that going to happen?"_Joe asked.

I glared at him. "_When I feel like it."_

_"Gee, it's no wonder why people think you're an ass. You are always driving everyone off with your swearing and inability to socialize properly. Just let me take control for a little while and do the smooth talking for ya, eh?"_

_"Fuck that, I rather get blown by a Reaver in the canyon than have any of you take control of me, or even INFLUENCE me!" _I shouted in anger. _"This body is mine! This mind is mine! I'm in control of myself! So fuck all of you assholes. I do what I want!"_

_"Discipline would be so proud of you, if he didn't resent your presence in the first place." _Joe snorted out loud. _"Pretty much explains why he calls you the 'Lost One' in the first place. Then again, most of everything that comes from him is usually ignored altogether."_

_"Discipline? Who is he-…? Wait, is he the one who wanted to take over my mind?" _I said.

_"Mhm, that's him. We call him Domino. He's real anal about your lifestyle. Thinks he can do a better job than you," _Joe stated, blowing out a large puff.

"_Yeah right. I'd like to see him say that to my face." _I scoffed. "_I won't miss him that much once I downsized his ass a bit."_

"_You know... he IS the reason why you're not dead in the first place, or worse, like going batshit insane from grief and killing everyone on sight to make an unclear point. You should give him more credit for keeping your ass in line at the worst times when some conflicts only require words. That's Logic's job, just to state the obvious." _

"_Still, I'm not letting that creep take over my life just because I like it and he doesn't." _I replied snidely. "_Yeh, I need to watch myself act around others, but the way I show myself is how I blend in. Being polite and selfless isn't going to get me anywhere in life. It will just give everyone the idea that I'm completely naïve and have a habit of doing all their dirty work."_

"_True, but that wasn't what Domino had in mind. No pun intended." _Joe grinned, showing his darkened yellow teeth. _"His idea is to input public standards on the streets as to show everyone that mannerism and restriction makes up for everything that stands the opposite so that he could create his own street empire to lead. A slave for people's respect, basically it."_

My teeth gritted together in displeasure as I responded in annoyance, _"Alright. First of all, I didn't choose to be in the life of crime, I was FORCED into it. Second of all, Domino's idea is fucking stupid. I have no interest in running a criminal empire because it demands too much from me. All I want is to live a quiet live and steal from the rich when I need to make profit. Shopping areas and black markets are there for a reason, you know."_

_"Is that what you really want? To shut yourself up from the world without any contact at all?" _He gave a concern frown. _"To be forever alone on purpose? That's kind of pathetic, don't you think?"_

_"Hey, I never say I wanted to be alone." _I snapped at him. _"I have friends to look for, a family to look after, and William to care for. Without them, I would've been nothing. I can be sociable when I feel like it."_

Joe tilted his head for a moment, taking in what I have said and stared at me for a few minutes.

I stood there, unnerved by the dull gray walls little by little and wanted a change of scenery as it reminded me too much of the isolation chamber I was placed in, back in the Gang War.

The personification that resembled my survival smiled toothily with reassurance as he turned to face the left side of the room. My head was cocked to the side to see who else was in here.

_"Heh, get a load of this kid, Albert! The Lost One is really hard to figure out," _he called out to an unknown person who cleared his throat loudly as another click of a second spotlight snaps on. This time I was ready to see the personification of my own intelligence. Of course, preparation was useless when you're dealing with parts of your own mind that somehow became self-aware at unknown timelines.

Albert, like Joe, was dressed in his own representing outfit with glasses on this time, but no scars on a familiar face this time. The way he looked resembles a messy person who had not bothered to straighten their clothes or brushed their hair when they get out of bed. The way he is dressed, on the other hand, was even strangerthan I could imagine. This is my unconscious mind in a nutshell, after all.

_"Joe... why is the representation of my logical thinking dressed like a blue collar?" _I stared at his blue dress shirt, black vest, and a pair of long slacks. He returned back with a somber gaze that a calculating theorist hard at work would use near to the point of exhaustion. It was creepy because he was studying me from a distance with bagging eyes that makes you wonder how often he takes breaks. The messy black hair says it all.

_"Albert here is going to take you through a little something he calls memory lane later on the next time you're knocked out. He wants to, um, 'study' your personal views and some other scientific research."_He walked next to him and patted the persona's shoulder heartedly._"Isn't that right, Doc?"_

_". . ." _The doctor took out a notepad that came with a writing utensil and began scribbling on a page. He glanced at me for a second as if I have done something yet, aside from rolling my eyes. After that, he showed the filled page to Joe, who grinned again and murmured something smutty in his comment.

_"Great, another quiet person to deal with,"_ I sighed to myself, "_as if my life wasn't hard enough already."_

The persona of instinct chuckled at Albert, "_That's not a nice thing to say about our guest, you know that Doc? Even though most of them are true anyway…"_

"_What about me?" _I interrupted, ignoring the cold look given to me by the doctor.

Joe waved me off. _"Nothing you should be concerned about. Instead, it's time you wake up right now. Something bad is going to happen. I can't tell you what it is, but I know for sure you're not going to like it."_

_"Ehh, yeh? And how are you going to wake me at all? In case you haven't notice, I just had my ASS handed to by a frickin' Auranese samurai!" _I exclaimed loudly in disbelief. _"I can't just FORCE myself back to consciousness. That's like making yourself believe you can fly by jumping off a cliff!"_

_"Oh, that?" _My instinct gave me a trying smirk. _"We've already had that planned out for you."_

_"...Something tells me I'm bound to find it somewhere at a blind spot. Like from right behind."_

Albert flipped a new page and wrote more indistinguishable scribbling that was too fast for my eyes to catch. He held the message to Joe, his stony expression still unchanged. Joe read it silently and glanced at Albert peculiarly, then grinned once more and held his hand out in an addressing fashion.

_"Sure, be my guest Doc. Show the Lost One our way of saying goodbye, for now."_

_"Why do you guys insist on calling me that?" _I asked them out of annoyance. _"I have a name too. Why not call me by it?"_

_"Because," _Albert spoke sharply, _"it would not make sense to address you by your original title if all of us ARE you. In retrospect, we are all Kurt. Why we gave ourselves different names is to identify the category of our personification more easily."_

_"Huh, figures."_

_"Other than that," the doctor continued, "I believe our friend, Judgment, is right beside you."_

_"Who-...?"_

_*WHAP!*_

I failed to notice an incoming object that was shaped like a heavy duty nightstick hit me in the face before I could turn to see who Albert was referring to.

* * *

"Arrggh… Shades, this is getting old…" I grumbled miserably, unaware of my surroundings.

I found myself face first into the dirt while my body lay sprawled on the gritty ground. Dawn was just beginning to set in as I got up and saw that I was still in the bamboo forest, or in this case, somewhere else in it. The small settlement was nowhere to be seen after I scanned my surroundings. My back was against a bamboo pole as I tried to make sense of what is going on.

"Hey! Edward! What am I doing here? Is this another test or something?" I called out to the open.

No response was given to me.

"Okay. Very funny, Edwards, I'm not laughing. Talk to me here!"

I heard no response, either than a small draft blowing and running water from a distance. I heard the sound of paper fluttering in front of me and saw there was a folded piece of note taped on my clothing. Pulling it off, I held it up front to read through the diminishing daylight that was fading slowly.

_Dear Kurt,_

_You are probably wondering why you're in the middle of nowhere to begin with, on an empty stomach no doubt. Why you're out here is for your own safety since the other 'test' went out of hand quickly after you did some accidental fondling on my 'unaware' participant. From what I've learned from her, your fighting skills aren't exactly the best, if not streetwise. But you can think on your feet pretty fast and that is one to thing to count on when you're in a mess._

_I have no need to give you the training I had intended to go forward with, knowing for a fact that you've grown experienced through other means judging by your story, nor do I need to give you any more of my exercises. But, think of this current situation as your own final test of survival and will. I can assure you, "The Bamboo Forest of the Lost" lives up to its name. You will lose your footings easily if you are not too careful. Also, be aware of any occurrences in the area, because from last I heard, there's been constant youkai activities' going around in many areas, especially from where we are. Stay on your toes and keep watch for anything as possible._

"Unbelievable," I said through the grit of my teeth and clutch the note tightly, "unfucking believable... Is this some sort of joke?! Leaving people out in the wilderness just like that? I bet he thinks this is some kind of game to him! Ugh… might as well get back to reading…"

_Along with that, I have a couple surprises from where you are standing at. While you were still out cold, I've placed a few supply caches all around Gensokyo, with some help of course if you're wondering how, putting most of your stuff in them. They should come in various sizes, but the big ones are always the jackpot. The first and current stash is hanging above the bamboo pole from where you were tied up and fallen from. Why I did it? Well, that's your next training. Surprise. Anyway, I wanted to make sure that you were able go loose so I had the ropes slightly burnt and let gravity do its job. Hopefully, you weren't awake to see that through. If not, then consider it a fall from grace, but with style._

"The man sure knows how to pick his words," I flatly stated and continued to read.

_Overall, you're a smart kid, so I know you won't go off shooting someone that only wanted to say hello. Remember, not all youkai beings are bad. Most of them are more likely to view you as weak since you're human and all, but at least they won't have a reason to come after you, unless they haven't eaten anything or are probably bored. You should be able to tell the difference, so try not to think hard about identifying them. Also, try to make friends with the natives, be it human, youkai, etc. Trust me; you'll need them more than you need to know them, which shouldn't be hard... er._

_That's all I need to tell you, other than having you figure things out on your own. Oh yeah, and if you see Yukari, give the message that she still owes me her side of the bet for that past incident many years ago._

_Your friend, _

_Edward_

_. . ._

_P.S. I fixed your head, so you'll be able to communicate fully this time without any hiccups._

_. . ._

_Check your pockets, by the way._

* * *

I was truly alone in the middle of an unknown forest of tall, hard grasses. Panic begins to rise at my realization of how low my rate of survival was going to be in a vast area like this.

_Shit... so this is what it feels like to be lost in unfamiliar territory. Where is 'here' anyway? I can't even see anything far ahead._

"C'mon, Kurt, recount the past event. What happened back at Edward's place?" I asked myself in a mumbling tone.

. . .

"There was a samurai entering his house. Sword at the ready, trying to cut me up. Or at least tried to. Then a youkai appeared at the scene, giving me enough time to find a proper weapon. We fought one-on-one; bird lady recorded everything she saw. I decided to finish it shortly, and now here I am. Talk about one hell of a blackout."

_And that's usually without the punch._ I rubbed my face and saw a different change of color and fabric on me. Checking myself, I realized that Edward must have changed my attire for me by giving back my original clothes. I was back to wearing my old colors again, finally.

_Well, that's one good news so far. At least he had the decency to repair it to full conditions. But how did he manage to mend fabric without the sewing threads this time? The man never fails to surprise me. I mean, with this much skills and talent, he could have been rich by now!_

. . .

_I'm still having a hard time guessing if he's that much of a loon, or really card player. Anyway, I might as well check my pockets like he told me and see what else I have in store._

I looked through all my pockets and found something bulging on my left inner coat section. I thought it was a gun at first, but it felt longer and rougher than it used to be.

_This better not be a dildo, _I gave that thought a shiver and pulled out the mysterious object. Muddled confusion began filling into my bulging eyes when I held out something green and familiar in my grasp.

A cucumber; the very same one that I found inside the Shelter territory back at Denofal. My hopes began to crumble at the sight of the produceas I threw my arms up in a fit of rage and screamed furiously at the skies above me.

* * *

_..Epilogue.._

_Dates Unknown_

_Somewhere in the Bamboo Forest of the Lost_

"_Mo..t..er...fu...ing.. Sn..aky Sonva...itch! Go...dam... It! Use.. le..s Pie..e O..sh..t ...cumber! Rarrrgggghhh!_"

A tangent of birds fluttered away from the top bushels in fear ofa roaring sound resembling incoherent words. The words themselves were sometimes cut off by coughing fits, but were soon continued with more verbal lashing. A herd of wild rabbits in a distant area perked their ears at the rasping echo, but paid no attention afterwards and went back to foraging, unknowingly watched from another party who had a small plan for them yet.

"Where do you think that awful noise is coming from, Star?" A voice spoke behind the thickets.

"It is coming from the north of where we are at." Another one calmly stated.

"But, how far is it?" A third childish voice rang out almost loud enough to cause the small herd to scatter, but did not.

"Far, but not too far ahead," came a reply.

A huff of confusion was heard, "By what terms of how 'far' do you mean?"

"Far enough to be close."

"Close enough." The second voice clarified with sarcasm. The rabbits in front of it were not alerted and continued to graze in their peaceful environment, despite the constant raving far from them.

. . .

"So," one of them started off, "What should we do now? Do we catch the rabbits or will we investigate the source of that noise?"

"We're just going to let them go after we've catch them, like what we did last year and the year before that."

"Don't we usually eat them?"

"Not necessarily true."

"Hmm… don't ya think we should look into this? There could be treasure over there, and that noise is probably someone cheering about it!"

"Doesn't sound very cheerful, if you ask me." The first voice dully mentions. "The pitch is far too harsh to exhibit celebration, let alone some of the words being curses."

"Maybe it's a celebration in the form of temporary insanity. Treasures being founded do that to people."

"Hum." The second voice mused.

"What is it?" One of them asked.

"Someone is coming this way." The same person responded. "From the west of our position."

"I hear voices... What about you, Sunny"

"Shh! Let's listen carefully!"

Foreign words can be from the left of where the three voices were hiding at. The rabbits suddenly raised their heads at the near audible sound and scattered throughout the thick bamboo poles in a flash. Two hooded figures entered the scene not far from the thicket, one of them armed witha strange weapon that has a protruding metallic piece curved at the bottom, while the other was holding a smaller weapon in the right hand. Their faces were covered with black cloths wrapped around while one of them raised a left arm up that is covered by a dull-gray gauntlet. Floating pictures appeared hovering over the armored glove as the person turned to the companion who was fiddling with the firearm.

* * *

"Hey, I got something," the hooded male said to the other person, who lacks a gauntlet of his own. "You might want to stop idling with that piece of crap and get over here."

The second male made no objections and walked over to his partner lazily. "Is this about that noise in the area?"

"Yeah."

"Sheesh, it sounds like someone's taking a dry dump and got the wrong leaf to wipe with."

"Your intuition is very _heartening. _You know that?" The observer rolled his eye.

"Bite me," he gruffly retorted. "I didn't ask for your opinion."

His partner pointed at three-dimensional hologram, "Just shut up and look at this mapping. There's something emitting a radio signal at the far north of where we at. HQ said there was an anomaly that happened in the bamboo forest a few days ago. What's strange about it is that the unknown source is broadcasting an old signal we've used before we had it changed after the Exodus, for safety measures."

"Care to give a clear explanation? I'm still new to this initiation process, techie. Ex-Vets like me don't understand your jargon filled language that you Aces like to use." The man squinted at the map.

A frustrated sigh can be heard as the gauntlet user holsters his weapon, freeing his right hand for utilization, "It means we have a loose signal to cover up. If that outdated signal gets detected, we may be compromised. I haven't attempted to contact whoever's broadcasting the radio frequency yet. It could be one of our own. Let me set up a dimension relay connection to see if I can reach him or her."

The ex-Vet shuffled his feet out of habit and said, "Why didn't our eyes in the skies picked it up earlier than? We should have found the loose signal by then."

"Because the drones we've built aren't programmed to pick up RF signals. They only boost existing ones that we have specifically encoded for instantaneous communication. The dimensional relays inside the gauntlets are made for searching rogue signals secretly at a close proximity from where we are standing," the gauntlet user explained. "That old working radio tower in the Forest of Magic must be spreading it by now. We have to stop that transmission before someone else catches it."

"Yeah, but why not use the drones for that? We could have covered this entire continent without having to travel toward areas to get the signal around us in a matter of days!"

"We're using limited AI software, idiot. If we had the necessary equipment to create self-aware Artificial Intelligence, it could have saved us the trouble of ever finding defectors in the long run." The Pale Ace member reminded him bluntly while he tried to connect with the unknown signal.

The Veteran deserter muttered a curse under his breath. His partner ignored him and continued to set up the relay. The ranting heard from them continued without notice, along with more coughing and hacking.

"Huh." The user said skeptically.

"What?"

"That can't be right... approximately, we should be close to old signal due to the incoherent screaming from the north of our position. Yet, I'm getting no connection."

"Maybe there might be something wrong with the equipment from the other end," his partner suggested. "And gods, I swear. There must be something wrong with whoever you're going to call. He must be a nutcase, judging from how much noise he's making.

"Technical difficulties, from the likes of it. Could be possible." he replied in his deep thought, not paying attention to the last comment. "Another option would be to fo- *PAFFFTT!*"

A long caliber round perforated his forehead before the following sentence could be finish.

_*Thump!*_

"SHIT! Where did that come from?!" The ex-Vet clicked off the safety of his assault rifle and scanned the area of where the shot came from. His legs shook with nervous anticipation as the raised barrel waved left to right, ready to fire at anything that moved.

Meanwhile, a set of beeping noises was heard from the gauntlet of the now deceased Pale Ace member as it slowly gain a faster beat in seconds.

"Where are you bastards hiding in? HUH?! COME OUT AND PLAY." He shouted at the surrounding thickets.

_-PATAPATAPATAT!-_

The former Veteran deserterfell face first to the ground as his bullet-riddled body twitched for the last moment of life, before slumping into a silent death rattle. The beeping became more rapidly distinct and ended in a final ring as a condense field of unknown elements encased itself around the body and suddenly.

*BOOM!*

The gauntlet device exploded, leaving a small crater on the ground of where the pair of bodies used to be at. Small clouds of smoke wafted around and were dispersed by the drafty winds. Distant voices were heard nearby, sounding scorn and annoyed at the results. Unnoticed, three winged figures in dresses flew away in panic, not wanting to face the same aftermath as they fled away from the beginning of a heated discussion.

"Helena, I said _watch_ him, not _kill_ him!" an exasperated voice behind an unknown thicket shouted. "We are back to where we've started!"

A nervous giggle sounded from hidden position, "Sorry... Heh. My finger slipped..."

"Achh! Leave it to four-eyes to ruin another good plan." another voice belted from a different site. "And another set of cartridges wasted on more conscripted trash."

"Now now, Olga. Do not worry about ammunition for now." The firm voice reassured,"We will find morelater when everything else is satisfied, such as _where we are _and finding supplements."

"That is one part of our needs, but mine is the need of more bullets, Isabella. No bullets, no killing. No killings, no food. Four-eyes was on the right path, but she did it wrong after our LAST encounter."

"At least it wasn't a waste of bullets then..." Helena fluttered a reply.

"True." Both Olga and Isabella agreed.

"Although," Olga stated, "we could have more use for whatever those two rag-heads were carrying before they blew up, not that we were expecting them to."

"A fail-safe, perhaps?"

"Much like it. If I were in vast continent that I do not know of, then it would make more sense to rig everything to blow up so that nothing fell into anyone's hands."

"So, we should capture them unharmed the next time we come across another patrol?" Helena piped in.

"That is correct, Helen." Isabella calmly replied. "But, there must be a way to do so without pulling any alarm. If we can get close to them without too much retaliation, we should be able to extract information and be on our with that noise."

"Now, what we need is to find shelter, or make one. Anyone of you took the survival training?" Olga asked her companion.

"Olga, I am certain you are quite aware of the fact that our sharpshooter knows more about surviving in the wilderness better than the both of us. I'm just a field medic."

"With a big handgun."

"With a _defensive weapon_," Isabella tensely corrected. "I do not attack unless I have been attacked. Shoot, when shot at. Unlike you, who preferred to blow them askew."

"Oh? Like that time you shot an Azru'yonen security guard while we were trying to assassinate their higher ranking?" Olga stated rashly.

"It was an accident! I didn't know who was shooting at me!" Isabella said flabbergasted.

"Right... and said-accident happens to involve aiming said-weapon at said-guard, who happened to be in clear view while we were behind cover. _Totally unintentional_." Her companion snarked.

"He is kind of cute... for a guard, I mean."

"Every man you see is considered 'cute' to you, Isabel." Olga answered none to serious. "It wouldn't surprise me to see you flirt with an enemy we've fought against many years in the past."

"Isabella, Olga. I think th-"

"Honestly, Olga, the past is behind us. You need to be more optimistic with the current date. Blowing up Azru'yonen guard-for-hires is not going to change anything."

"Isabella. I know an enemy when I see one. Azruyonen sea-dogs cannot be trusted. If not for the industrial might and mystic powers bestowed upon us, we would have been defeated by them!"

"Umm... the noi-..." Helena was cut off again by more bantering.

"The Azruyonen were an equal match for us Flamberdens, I admit. Their technology derived from the Bilduras, but our knowledge came from the very same source as well! What are we to fight a war over certain disagreements? It's ludicrous!"

"Hello-..?"

"Are you suggesting that we're the ones at fault? The Azru'yonens is to be blamed for! They are the ones who started this war!" The demolitionist roared at her.

"With good reasons! We were spying on them for their technology. Are we not to blame as well?" The medic fired back with reasoning.

"Their fear of losing their advantage led them to this! They are fearful, just like the Bilduras. At least the Bildurans were more willing to accept the fact that they are paranoid capitalists."

"May the emperor bless their souls with rekindling flames," Isabella said woefully.

"They were greedy for knowledge, but their intentions were pure in the end." Olga responded sadly.

"Guys!" Helena called out in the last minute.

"WHAT?!" The arguers shouted in unison.

"The noise has stopped. Have you not noticed it after the explosion?"

. . .

"Oh." Both deadpanned.

"Heh..."

* * *

_End of Chapter 5_

A/N: _Right now, I'm trying to find a good Beta-Reader that might have the time to read over my previous chapters and give me some insight on what to fix and anything that I should be aware of. Judging from the lack of reviews, I say I might need to work a few kinks out of this story. I should also give you more details on what certain chapters might be going on in the near future. So yeah, I apologize for that._

_Smuggler_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: _On chapter 6, I've inputted a few different languages I made up to provide more in-depth of this story, and to make it more interesting. This chapter is longer than the rest, but I wanted to put more work into it to provide more details. As always, enjoy!_

_All OC materials belong to the author. I do not own any of the Touhou works and canons. _

* * *

Chapter 6: Truth be Told

_"Everyone lies." - Gregory House_

* * *

_Unknown Location_

_Gensokyo, Bamboo Forest of the Lost._

_Date Unknown_

Night had just begun to fall as the moon rises in its vibrant glow, blanketing every inch of this land in total darkness. On everyday occasions, it isn't wise to venture out in this foreign land where danger lurks in the shadows of the nighttime. Any normal everyday villager in this land would know better. But outsiders from various corners of reality, whether it is a world different than the one we live in, are ignorant of that fact. To an outsider the night works both ways: getting out alive and getting themselves killed.

Even with the right training and equipment surviving in a world that holds less or no common sense can be troubling, if not downright fatal to a professional, but more so simple for an amateur. One group of interest seem to be learning it the hard way while in the middle of surpassing anything that is still out to kill them.

"UGH! Why does everything we carry ever works?!" A clattering slam was announced in the background.

"Are you still messing with that radio, Olga?" A blond-haired woman in red uniforms yawned out while she kept watch at the entrance of a large foxhole. A black handgun was held loosely in her right hand as she yawned again, covering her mouth this time. Blue eyes pondered calmly at a brusque figure sitting on the floor, whose large shadow casted from a small lamp that provided just enough to see next to a small radio device. Although, Olga's features composed only the same red uniform with a belt of explosives strapped around, her face hidden in the shadows emitted frustration through a grimace and nothing more from the darkness in the enclosed space.

"I don't believe throwing it around would make it work right away…" Isabella mentioned in a matter of fact tone.

"Then why don't you fix it?!" Olga snapped at her.

"I'm just a medic, my dear friend." Her companion said in a whimsical manner. "I wouldn't know anything about repairs better than you. You _are _our engineer, so to speak."

"_Demolition expert_, not engineer!" She corrected.

"Both do specialize in the methods of construction and destruction, do they not?"

"Ach, no!" Olga said in a fuming tone. "An engineer creates and repairs the means to destroy for everyone's advantage, while the latter creates and destroys for everyone's benefit. Both the demo expert and engineer job is to prevent collateral damage in the first place."

"Isn't that kind of ironic? Using force to save lives in the process of destroying the environment?" Isabella pondered.

"It is nonsensical, but it's better to prevent loss of live on our side than it is on our opposition." Olga pointed out.

"I _guess_ that makes sense..."

"The same can be said for you and Helena. A medic compared with a doctor, and a marksmen sniper compared with an animal hunter. Both have their advantages and disadvantages."

"I couldn't say a hunter would have the privilege to shoot someone in cold blood like a marksman would." The medic said. "Nor for a medic to have a degree in medicine, much like a doctor."

"Good point." Clanging can be heard in the foxhole. "ARRAGH! Stupid cheap, piece of mass manufacturing! WHY WON'T YOU WORK!?"

_And here I thought her constant habit of cleaning our weapons everyday was annoying_, Isabella mused to herself when a loud bang, along with a groan emphasized her dry statement.

The medic glanced around the dug hole, taking note on their current bags of tools and supplies piled, and then turn to where the other space of where their current inventory of weapons are propped against the wall.

Looking back to Olga, who was now busy turning assorted knobs and adjusting the antenna in ways of finding any broadcasting frequency, she said in mellowed tone, "How did members of Union Tier wound up in this strange land?"

"Who?" Her squad member grunted without turning around.

"The Union Tier, a united faction of gangs, the two members you and Helena had just killed before nightfall."

"Conscripted fodders look all the same to me, Isabella. I wouldn't care much about identifying which is which until one of them points a gun at us."

_I can see why the captain picked you to be on his team... _She sighed exasperatedly at the comment.

"Shouldn't four-eyes be back by now?" asked Olga. The humming noise from the radio grew louder as the demo expert continued to carefully tune in to the signal.

The field medic puffs out her cheeks in sheer boredom; her experience in uncharted territory was surprising, if not frightening by the constant encounters with the native species abnormal to her. In her mind, she wondered if they were going to make it through the next day without any attacks and find suitable resources to replenish if possible. Isabella thought to herself if there were any signs of civilization on this strange beautiful land she grew to admire, compared to the hot seasons and foggy skies made from industrial pollution of the Flamberd Empire's free will.

Perhaps too 'free' with their actions, back when they were conquering smaller countries for the greater need of wealth and none but the Bilduran Federation finally put a stop to it. Not with a raised fist, but an opened hand in providing their own knowledge to them, much to the disdain of the Teslorian king and their Azruyonen ally.

"It's only been an hour since Helena left to scout out the terrain. Give her a couple more before we can decide to look into it." The medic replied nonchalantly, before switching it to concern. "But I do wonder why she insisted on exploring this area alone and out in the dark."

"Humph. That's a sniper for you, out in search of whatever mysterious lies for both them and us."

Isabella gave Olga's backside a brief glance and sighed pondering at her squad mate's rash behavior. She mended to her greatcoat uniform that held a badge sign of a cross on the left side of the coat, which was muddled with dirt and tears from their previous encounters of the land's natural wildlife. She frowned at her dirtied state and hope that wherever they might go, there would be a state of society that would have a bath waiting for them.

_This radio isn't going to get us anywhere. Who are we going to call out in the middle of nowhere? We don't even know what these tall plant things surrounding us are. _

A burst of static interrupted her next thought, next to a loud cheer that boomed throughout the entire hole. _I guess I should have put my money where my mouth is._

"Finally! This sad excuse of an equipment finally works!" Olga declared. "Now to find that stray noise I've been hearing..."

_At least her way of getting by is simple enough._

"Isabel, I'm getting something! Come here quickly!" The Demo woman motioned her to come. "I've got a signal!"

"Alright, just hold on." Isabella got up and went over to see what her companion was making a commotion about. "I don't see how one signal would cause you to celeb-"

"_MES-... RELAYED: This is... Begg-... Kur-...Rinag-... _*Static* _..Ace. Requesting... _*Fizzzz* _...rescue."_ the radio sputtered the message in incoherent tangents. Olga groaned aloud, "let me fix the signal."

"For once, my boisterous friend, I'm impressed that you managed to repair something without blowing it up," the medic mentioned smugly.

"My job is to blow up things and not have something blown up. Period." Olga responded. "Repairs are secondary skills."

"Tell me something I don't know already." She said in exasperation.

This earned her a shrug in reply.

"_MESSAGE RELAYED: This is 'Beggar 2' Support Technician Kurt Rinagin of the Pale Ace, Union Tier. Requesting extraction by search and rescue_; _tracking signal is automatically broadcasted for all friendlies nearby. I repeat; requesting search and rescue team for immediate extraction._" The automated message then repeats itself.

"Well, there's your answer." Isabella brushed away the bangs from her eyes. "I hope that satisfies your curiosity. Having to hear that mean there are others like us who are facing the same dilemma. It's a shame we cannot reach whoever is behind the automated broadcast."

Olga sat there seeming to gather her thoughts deeply after Isabella returned back to her original post. Silence was held in the foxhole, excluding the hum of the radio and crickets chirping outside. Calloused hands fiddled together in seconds before clapping together once as a sudden idea sparked into the squad's explosive handler. "He said about the signal being tracked..."

"Hm? Did you say something, Olga?"

"The signal," Olga rubbed her hands gingerly, hinting signs of puzzlement. "this man, Kurt, mentioned something about a tracking signal..."

"What of it?" Isabella asked.

"...What if we could track this signal? It doesn't matter if it's encoded or not."

Isabella gave her a concerning glance. "And how... do you suppose we do that? None of us partake in espionage. None, other than Helena, I think."

"You don't have to be a SPY to trace a signal." Olga snorted exasperatedly. "Spying is one form of eavesdropping with special equipment. Tracking a radio signal, which only requires a radio with a directional antenna, is another form of finding locations. Your ridiculous novels would probably not have told you that."

"Enlighten me." The medic smirked in response. Deep down, she knew the fictional writings were nothing more but escapism of her free time. It was the idea of living in one that sparks her mind to imagine such things that would only happen in dreams. What more could she lose by wandering in the libraries with Helena, reading the books of her choosing?

"I can triangulate the antennas of this radio to find the peak of the transmission via location, at which the louder the pitch the closer we are to the signal being transmitted. Much like a metal detector, but with more guesses of where we should go." Olga explained thoroughly. "It might be dangerous to wander around in the wilderness at this time of darkness, but if we wait too long the person broadcasting the signal might be elsewhere by then."

"Oh... hum..." The logical explanation dumbstruck her next words, earning a scoff from her compatriot.

"Furthermore, what we heard is an emergency broadcast. Meaning that not only is this technician in serious trouble, but others will be looking for him if they have not already been notified before us."

Isabella nodded tentatively. "True but shouldn't we at least wait for Helena to get back? We might need her for tracking, along with her grasp of this land for mapping."

Olga raised her head in question, her crouched form refusing to turn around. "Good idea. We should use our time now to prep up for the search. Gather what weapons, ammo, and supplies we'll need for this operation. Then cover the entrance of this hole after Helena gets back. We wouldn't want anyone else to stumble upon our hideaway while we are gone."

Isabella rolled her eyes in confounding annoyance. _Like that hasn't happened before..._

Small crumbles of dirt fell from the rounded ceiling by sudden vibrations, crusting powders of crumbs upon the sitting soldier. The squad mate sat unperturbed at the familiar occurrence that had happened recently throughout their recent wait. This one was nothing short of any concern.

"How you are this calm without even giving a moment of worry." The medic shirked closer toward the entrance, worriment edging into her voice. "Are you not concern for your safety? What if these frequent ground shakes collapse the hole!"

"It won't, I should know, Helena and I've made sure it wasn't poorly dug." More crumbs of dirt fell and landed on the idle side cap of the demo expert, who only chuckled offhandedly in response.

"I don't fully trust the building design and I don't want to use up more of what is left of our medical supplies than it is. You shouldn't be working at all in your current state!"

Another chortled laugh sounded in pain this time with harsh coughs reverberating in the hole. The unmoved woman holding the radio cleared her throat, "Don't remind me..."

"But you need rest-"

"I'll rest when I'm dead!" Olga grimly snapped out of defiance.

The medic sighed in defeat. "Only a fool would drive themselves toward death."

"And only a fool would let their guard down, for death to take them instead."

* * *

. . .

What happened?

One minute I was choking out curses like there was no tomorrow. The next, I feel light headed and almost calm, as if something that was bothering me minutes ago had suddenly just disappeared. Strangely so, I'm also in some eerie place where the dawn's light had just ended and the night has been set into its cycle.

I glanced around the plot of land around me, confused and muddled of my situation. _I don't remember seeing this part of the land back in my days. Hell, I don't recognize this land at all._

_Is this even a part of my memory or what?_ I thought skeptically at the sight of the unfamiliar terrain, taking mental notes of how quiet this area was. On the lack of life being seen or heard, I saw a distant large settlement with walls, not far from where I stood at, on a large hill with tall stairs. My old trauma was coming back to me now.

But where am I? How did I end up here? And if this is some kind of dream, and why is it so different than my usual ones?

. . .

This is weird. If I'm really dreaming this right now, it wouldn't be this damn quiet and peaceful. Not at all, as my dreams always leave me being stranded somewhere in the city of El' Lork, fighting for my life, doing everything I've regretted in the past just to live another day. It should be more noisy and violent like a war. Not that I'm complaining about the change of scenery.

Yeh... It's about time as well. Any more horrific rewinds of my life and I swear I might start shooting things that probably aren't even there. Then I'll know that I've gone too far deep when I come to realized too late that I have already shot someone dead on accident. That would definitely land me hard into the damn asylum.

_Heh._

My eyes twitched in uncertainty of my past life. I didn't want to dwell too much into the many possibilities of how my mind would snap under so much tension of what I was thinking about.

Shaking my head slightly, I then turned my attention of my appearance on this peacefully disturbing area and why I felt so calm, yet ready to fly off the hinge at the same time.

That place looks pretty big over here. Logic dictates that I should head toward it to find any residents who live there and ask for help when all other options have been exhausted.

Come to think of it, I haven't tried any options other than dream analysis and half-assed guessing. I suppose it's hard to say if this is even a dream at all if I'm really knocked cold. And if I am, why hasn't Joe or that other guy, Albert popped up yet?

With my left hand raised I tried to activate my gauntlet in search of sensical answers through scanning. Nothing happened; the gauntlet did not light up as it should have done up display on my glasses isn't working either since the DMT gauntlet acts as the main database and master receiver, while the HUD takes in and provides information. So, it looks like I'm dead in the water on this one.

Speaking of dead, can this place be any more depressingly quiet? The junkyard back at Denofal was more interesting than this barren landscape filled with flat grass.

. . .

I suppose I should be grateful for the sudden change of tranquility. Better than going crazy, if I haven't done that in the past few days.

No full mapping of this area, no sense of recognition, and nowhere else to go but to that estate. What else should I be aware of? Oh yeah, I'm still fucking hungry. Way to top off this strange situation already.

. . .

I just wish the gang was here with me right now. Hell, I would take Baron with me for backup if given the chance to.

Anyway, here I go. No sense moping around seeing nothing, I guess. Looking on the bright side though, maybe there's food and, possibly, answers to whatever the hell is going on.

"Jeez, this place is deader than dead."

_You can say that again..._

* * *

_Stairs, why must you be so long?!_

The walk was just too much for me to bear with all the gasping and wheezing for air, judging from the distance between here and now. But my head was filled with so many questions about this land, of how I got here, and maybe how to get out of this place if need be.

Arriving all the way up there with relief, I noticed there was a gate in front of me that I could walk through if it's not locked. Taking some time to catch my breath, I looked up at the architecture. It looked simple and plain, yet it held a grand feeling that I could no describe. As I got closer to the gate, which appeared to be made out of wood, one of its doors swung open unexpectedly, causing me to jump back and almost made me fall back down. Yikes, not going through that again.

There stood a girl that look to be young and short, similar to my height, with short hair colored in silver that has a black ribbon wound around and a pair of dark blue eyes. Two swords that I have seen before are strapped on her back in a crisscross pattern and she wore a green and black dress to boot, or shoes, whatever.

What caught my eye was a large white blob floating around her, which reminded me one of those pasty, fluffy-like deserts I had once at the tavern.

Both my eyes locked into hers, to which I flinched, expecting the same to happen back at Edward's house. Tensed silence filled the close gap between us as I tried to come up with an explanation of my appearance here.

"Hey... uh... yeah, I don't know where I am. C-can you help me?" I mumbled quietly, but loud enough for her to hear, eyeing the two decorated swords at unease.

To my surprise, the girl walked out after closing the door and went forward without noticing me. In fact, what caught me off guard was that she went THROUGH me without incident before I could move out of the way, like I wasn't even there! While she went off to do whatever her business is, I was freaking out over my new discovery.

"What the hell? She just walked thro-..!" I turned around just in time to see her take off to the air as if nothing happened. "And she can fly. What else should I expect? Am I dead this time?"

I looked over my body, checking it to see if it was alright. No damages were seen and I don't feel anything wrong so that leaves me good news. But fuck me; I did not see that one coming.

"I don't feel dead... I do feel hungry, still, and having feelings like that is sure way of knowing I'm still alive in a way." I thought hard at the logic. "So that means I'm not dead, but I can't be seen, touched, or heard. That's like being in phase shift mode, except on full activation. Shit, that means I can't eat. What a bummer. I could be half-dead, possibly."

Still thinking, I decided to go further into my hypothesis by going through the closed gate doors to see if I am right. Much to my curiosity, I was right all along. Much to displeasure, I wanted food and I wanted it now, unfortunately.

"Nice garden," I gave a casual comment at the large scenery, "not that I've seen anything like this before." _Well, except for more trees, some flower beds, and a bridge going across a small water ' into that kind of peaceful stuff, I just don't get that whole tranquility mood. Come to think of it, what season is this? I should keep track of the time more often._

"This place must have some type of spatial manipulation, basic stuff from the looks of it." I continued to think to myself out aloud. "Make the inside of the building bigger than the structure itself. Just like what I did when I moved into the slum's apartment, expect this is outside. Gotta hand it to whoever owned this place."

Of course, judging from the property, the owner must have been really loaded to have a pad like this, in a land so desolate. Must not like next door neighbors...

"...Hohohoho~, you don't say?" A feminine laugh chortled nearby. My head turned to the source of laughter, eyes widen in fear of discovery but realized that I was not the one spoken to. Instead, my expression tensed at a familiar sight of the same person who I brought me into this mess, sitting next to another woman who I believed to be her best friend. They were sitting on the ridge of the wooden floor having tea and reminiscing to themselves like a pair of childhood school girls. I wouldn't call it a perfect analogy, but it was close to none.

"Yukari Yakumo." I growled in full hostility.

There she is, the bitch that landed all of us in the land of not-so-make-believe. Fuck, I want to give her a piece of my mind right now if I wasn't in this state, like a ghost! A gun would help me so much if I had one on me, then I can threaten her to cough up the info.

But wait, she sent me here by her own whim. SENT. I doubt she'll be frightened by a simple handgun. If what Edward told me, which he really didn't say much, was true, I might be dealing with someone who have been holding the cards in this 'Gensokyo' and wouldn't hesitate to use that power against anyone who is proven a major threat or annoyance.

Shades, I hate it when people who don't even mind their own damn business just walk up to fuck with you for no reason when they should have better things to do. Is it really that hard for them to understand when they are NOT wanted?

_Ugh. If I can't do something about it, I might as well eavesdrop on their conversation. They're probably talking about stuff that ladies usually like to talk about, who knows._

As I got closer, I overheard more details from their deep conversation regarding the outsiders from a different world, which I assume they meant us. Who else would it be? My presence was obviously not known as both could not see or hear me when I stood in eye's view of their visual point. Non-vaguely, I was standing in front of them.

"...you still haven't changed a bit, Yukari." The lady in the blue dress with pink hair and maroon eyes said playfully. "One wonders how you could have a large quantity of time to spare, and with much quality left to put it."

"It wouldn't be fun at all if it was too easy." Yukari replied with a mocked pout. "The boy's prattling was too much for me to resist. I just had to _prod_ his poor, unstable mind a little further out of curiosity. He was simply asking for it."

_Fuck you very much._

"Not out of small vengeance, hmm~?"

"Not so much. Everything is with a reason needed to be explored."

_Not exactly a good reason considering on what the situation is like. Then again, it's not like you would care of what might happen to us._

"Tell me, what is he like?" her friend asked.

"Someone you would rather not meet, unlike the rest of his companions, Yuyuko..." said Yukari, "...but someone with an _interesting _ability at this current point. Perhaps, a major benefit for Gensokyo if he could he see it. Other than that, he is nothing more than a paranoid, foul mouth young man dependent on his little machine toys. Judging from the area of where he lived, it's not hard to say that he was properly prepared for any situational change."

"But would he be able to adapt toward the setting of this land?" Yuyuko pondered.

The golden eyed woman gave a mild grin, "The outcome would be endless. The way he watched my every movement and how he thought of me was too obvious. It wouldn't be a surprise if part of his motive were to sought out every location I could be at just to do whatever comes to mind. It could be anything ranging from threats of violence to, dare I say this, asking politely."

"Unfortunately for him, you've always had the high ground for each incident that has happened beforehand." Both of them broke out in a short fit of giggles before moving onward to their next topic.

_Yeh, laugh it all up. I just learned one place where you would usually go to, with many more to go. I WILL find you, sooner or later, even it drives me insane. By the time you have realized what's going, we'll see who's laughing then._

"Speaking of incidents," Yukari smiled indirectly, "have you noticed something in the human village?"

_This is going to take a long time... _I nod to myself and concentrated my glare at Yukari as practice so that when the time comes, it'll help steel my nerves against those eyes of hers'.

* * *

"What do you mean we've LOST another reconnaissance pair?!" A clenched fist slammed on the metal table, causing a few trinkets and tools clatter a bit. "This is the twenty first time of this month! We can't keep losing people like this, especially our engineers and guards!"

"Ma'am, with all due respect, we should grateful the installed program in the modified DMT is set to return back to base if the user becomes deceased. At least everything is brought back." The rookie guard replied back to her.

"Don't give me that military lingo crap, ex-vet!" The woman snarled at him, expressing a furious glare. "Just call me by my name. This isn't a military base we're running, so you SHOULD be glad that everything here is loose and resources are aplenty."

"Yes, Chief Wagner."

"_Ledah _Wagner, or just Ledah." She corrected him out of pure irritation.

Chief Engineer Ledah Wagner of the four representatives was not a very happy person every time a bad report such as casualties from combat incidents or accidental deaths came up to her office. It was a repetitive job to keep up with the incoming complaints and requests that required her full attention at all times, which meant all day and all night. Lack of sleep was starting to take a toll on her mind, making her more irritable as usual, and three mugs of coffee a day was starting to lose its effect.

Rubbing the small strand of brown hair between her fingers, Ledah stared at the motionless soldier who brought the report just before she was about to leave on her break to fix up the hover bike in the maintenance garage. He didn't deserve to be treated this way by her and was clearly bearing the same stress like everyone else inside the hidden base.

"Anything else I should be aware of?" she asked gruffly.

"Not at the time being. A full autopsy is going underway for the two bodies we have received from the return room, ma'-.. I mean... Ledah." the soldier quickly corrected himself.

"Then spread the news with the other three representatives, make sure they are all notified immediately, and also, for safety reasons, try to tone down the worse for the commandant. You know how antsy he gets when a part of the regiment return in bags." Ledah said as she permitted him to leave with a dismissive wave of her hand.

She felt sorry for the rookie's next visit to the strategy room knowing well enough that Commandant Asher would literally flip the table and call his soldiers in for another pep talk meeting about looking out for each other and not letting your guard down, even when most of the men under her care that SHE managed to gather were defected grunts from both Denofal and the states of the UBF. The man obviously cared for his men like any father would for his sons, but his methods and understanding were beyond reasoning, that is why he declared that a full bulk of his soldiers should stay and protect the base at all cost, even though they only need a handful of militias for patrols. If only he agreed to spare more men so that her engineers and trainees were better protected against the outside threats running amok in the wilderness, better than sitting around the barracks or hanging around the firing range. They should be shooting youkai instead, not holo-targets!

The CE leaned back against the chair to meditate the current situation they were facing. Supply runs from the wastelands to here were still under control and kept subtle when suspicion arises at the large activity. Morality was still high, but slightly wavered from the rumors spreading in the hallways about the Kurella Alliance involving themselves with the current Veteran gang and the constant riots spreading inside the city.

Things weren't looking good for the other gangs, hence rebellious members of the Marketeers executed for selling weapons to the Vet's rivals behind their backs and Oc'her Rats being sent to the frontlines to act as bullet sponges for the main forces. The Pale Aces weren't also fortunate enough, as they had to develop weapons for their oppressors in a short amount of time before the deadlines passes and their termination become literally applied. Most of the gauntlet users were detained, along with their equipment and specialty, but the rest hid themselves and fled to this land when she sent out private coordinates to rally here.

But the problem right now was to focus on protecting her people and making sure the base remains hidden from all prying eyes. Defeating the marshal will take time, but in the long run, everything will just be alright. No slavery, no unnecessary killings, and no limitations to their roles.

And by all means, who could ever detect a large base in a large scale pocket dimension? Not even that annoying crow reporter or that gap hag she had to deal with on some daily basis canenter their realm without an engineer to do so. Not a chance that would ever happen.

Ledah smiled crisply in her idling at the thought of freeing her enslaved Aces and everyone else under the Veteran's thumb. It was just a matter of time before the plan can be sprung, yet it was so close to grasp at a moment's pass.

An abrupt crash followed by a voice of furious disbelief interrupted her daydreaming immediately, leading herself to sigh once more. Looks like she'll have to repair that table again.

As the chief got up to leave she took one brief look behind her, eyeing the black and white photograph set of two people standing behind a ruin building. It showed her younger self back in her days and a boy standing next to her, a cigarette clench between his teeth. He was someone who had earned her respect in the past that led to their long-lasting friendship, trusting one another to watch their backs. But when he pushed her out of the way from an incoming mortar shell, it ended just like that. He was gone. No time for burial. Just gone and left behind.

She could never forget what he had done for her. How he protected her from the other vets who wanted to have their way. How he held her in his arms when she wanted to forget about the horrors being he kept her close and whispered in her ear that everything was going to be alright.

How could she ever forget that gallant face?

* * *

Winter was coming to Gensokyo pretty soon, but trouble was brewing up in many parts of it. There had been many sightings of youkai traveling in large groups inhabiting the wild areas. Unlike the usual ones here, these types of youkai were more traditional than their anthropomorphic counterparts. They were scarier, monstrous, and saw every human being as the only diet to crave their hunger. This placed many villages under heavy guard and constant watch, putting everyone on edge of the situation that was taking place almost everywhere.

It didn't stop a certain shrine maiden from taking advantage of the widespread panic by offering her role as a youkai exterminator to make an abundant amount of money all in one sitting. In fact, she sort of enjoyed going back into her full-time business now that there was something actually lurking in the woods at day and night, attacking travelers by full force. It was too bad she didn't have the time to spend her savings on stocking up for the seasonal change.

This girl was known as Hakurei Reimu, or "that lazy shrine maiden who does nothing except sips tea and wait for donations", and today she was flying on another mission that required her attention. The lunarian doctor, Eirin, and the rest of Eientei household heard and felt a distant boom far from the mansion in the daytime. Out of curiosity and concern, they had sent the small earth rabbit, Tewi, to investigate the mysterious explosion and find out what was the cause it. The search came to a fruitless end, as there was little sign of the recent event except for a few broken bamboos that toppled over. After that everyone resume to their normal schedule until a quarter past the break of dawn, there were more noises coming from the bamboo forest. This time, it sounded like someone was screaming bloody murder before another explosion happened. This led to the request for the expert shrine maiden to investigate the screams in return of compensation.

She sighed to herself in exasperation, knowing well enough that this is just another incident waiting to be painstakingly solved and the culprit, ranging from anyone, could have been behind it. At first thought she concluded that it was Yukari being up to no good, since her boredom would usually take its toll at any time, but realized that it would not have made any sense for the gap hag to pull off something as highly threatening like this without a good reason. If it made any sense at all.

The second indication was Byakuren deciding to take her teachings up a notch and attempting to reunite peace between the youkai and human race by a botched mean. But that'll be too extreme for her taste, knowing well enough that the monk would not do such a thing that could endanger their relationship with the human villages. Also, on the plus side, she wouldn't allow one of her followers, Nue, to do such actions after the previous incident relating to the reincarnation of Toyosatomimi no miko and the appearance of the tanuki youkai.

Speaking of which, the third assumption Reimu suggested was that the taoist saint, who bared an uneasy rivalry with the buddhist monk, could have been the one behind the mass influx of youkai in order to pin the blame on her opponent. It sounded so crazy that it might actually work, if not for the fact that Toyosatomimi hates all youkai beings with extreme prejudice. Along with that, it was also not her style to use lies and deception as part of her revenge so she could not have anything to do with the outbreak.

The fourth and final denotation was that it was simply just another "Moriya Shrine Conspiracy" following through in hopes that there would be more prayers coming to them. But portraying Kanako as someone desperate enough for continuing their existence by putting the lives of others at stake would be so out of again, her attempted plan to create and harness nuclear energy, before and after the Hell Raven went insane, for all of Gensokyo to use was just the tip of the iceberg. That one will need to be looked into after the current task was completed.

Another sigh was about to give out before something caught her eye from down below. There, on the ground, was a flashing bright light that changed colors simultaneously from red, to blue, to a dull gray, then back to its starting pattern. Reimu lowered herself, at a slow speed, near the top crust of the bamboo forest to find an opening spot to land on. From there, with her light form gracefully treading and feet finally planted on the ground, she stood in front of a splayed and crumpled body of where the mysterious lights was originating at. The body in question, with its head next to a fallen rucksack, wore a set of strange clothing that are usually seen on outsiders when they were either gapped by Yukari, spirited away, or transported by their own means.

Getting a closer look, She walked up to the stilled form and identified the noticeable features to be a short male, thinly framed, with a young face that almost resembled to a rat. Her eyes scanned briefly over the person's scarred face, taking notice of his wide-eyed expression of twisted anger. She bends her knees and place one of her fingers underneath the man's nasal passage and found no signs of breathing. Taking a mental note of her discovery, Reimu tried to imagine a quick scenario for the cause of death but decided against it, as this role was well-suited for Eirin instead. The interchanging bright lights on the his glove was bound to attract unwanted attention and have this area swarmed with youkai soon if she didn't hurry herself up and remove the corpse from its place, along with the bag. Speaking of which, what was in it? She'll have more time to investigate its contents once she'd return to the clinic.

Lifting the body and the moderately-weighed bag with ease, much to her relief that the man who died isn't heavy, the shrine maiden flew through the same opening she came from and headed for the destination to collect her pay. Unbeknownst to her, after her departure, was several movements entering the scene later on, only to find nothing of interest in the area. A multitude of voices rose up in confusion and distraught, turning to small arguments and ending in weary silence, when small shout of surprise was heard in the background. The voices changed their tone from hopelessness to unsurely confidence and became distant as they soon followed the exact path of direction the shrine maiden had currently flown to.

* * *

"Hey, this looks rather familiar." A pair of wrinkled hands shifted through the miscellaneous junk, digging out and holding onto a metallic stick with its lowered side handle fixated to where it would normally be gripped at. A hearty chuckle arose from the weathered man as he try to maneuver his way around the many piles of collected metal all around the room, almost tripping over a random sign pole on his way back to the table, also brimming with assorted junk, of where his blue-haired friend and the owner of the house sat at. The man sitting on one side was too busy counting the inventory on what was left of their current equipment to notice his companion's slow arrival, while the other person sitting on the opposite side of the table, watching the organized items curiously, turned to see the other males' appearance and what he was holding in his hand.

"Baron," The farmer said aloud to get the man's attention, "look what I found!"

Baron turned away from the menial task and saw something that brought a smile to his sulking face. "Is that what I think I'm see?"

"You know it." Adan stated with a tight grin. "Bilduran's most finest, close-quarter fighting weapon for anyone to laid hands on."

"No way," he stared at the object before him, "this stuff is pretty high-graded. I mean, it's not even standard-issue! Just look at the design! Polymer foam grip shift, 24" expandable friction lock long-end for instant use and put away, highly sleeked Ultrullium finish... This is every guard's fantasy dream come true! I bet it's made out of Magitanium too."

"What is he talking about?" Another voice interrupted, causing both of them to snap out of their delightful mesmerizing and glance at her. "It sounded very interesting, from what I've heard from you guys."

"Oh, don't worry about it. Baron is just having one of his moments right now." Adan chuckled lightheartedly and leaned his arms on the tabletop while the guardsman admired the state-of-the-art nightstick. "It's kinda' normal when we're at the shopping district. He would always beg us to wait around a little bit more sometimes when he sees something he likes."

"Ahh, I see, da ze~"

"Yep, good ol' Baron. Always wanting to have the better stick on him. He's also a good shot with small arm weapons. The man's talent is on par with Kurt and William altogether, Miss Kirisame."

"He mentioned about materials. Are they really made with high-valued metals?" Marisa Kirisame asked with a subtle glint in her eyes.

"I wouldn't say they're 'high-valued' as much to being uncommon metals founded everywhere else. Chronosanium or CH, on the other hand, is far more valuable than any other metals founded on Temporal Earth. The reason for that can be said for its powerful properties, the pure essence of time itself. A metal so rare, so hard to excavate, they have to apply Spacian on most of the mining equipment to prevent degradation and breakdowns." Adan expressed his words in soft merriment.

"Why is that?" The black-white witch asked once again. "What purpose would this metal have in your world, and what's spacian?"

"Their purpose," Adan said to her, "is to create a connection between our world and others around it, so they say. A connection that would allow exploration of not just space, but possibly the entire universe. That is where spacian comes into play, for both of these elements are the complete same and opposite of each other. Along with that, spacian or SP, is an uncommon element formed around the chronosanium, like how a planet's crust is covering its core."

"How does that work?"

"Well, it's like 'time and space' if you think about it. Both metals are not the same, but they are inseparable, meaning these two elements are always founded together. That is how the miners know there is CH in the area when they detect the spacian with it. It makes the search easier when there are scanners available to use as well, not just drilling random holes on the ground and finding small samples like a clueless prospector."

"You seem to know a lot of things for a crop grower." Marisa stated with a mischievous grin. "Must be the free time given to yourself just to learn all the other stuff."

"I've picked up some of it from my travelling days," Adan shrugged with a returning grin, "more or less, I'm nothing special. You are right about my free time though. I'm a big slacker when it comes to finishing up chores and getting paid for doing odd jobs. Ask Baron, he knows what I'm talking about. He saw me go through it, isn't that right Baron?"

"True story, old man." The guard responded with a tired yawn.

"Hmm."

. . .

"So, anyway, thanks again for letting us stay here and share meals with us. We appreciate your full hospitality and how you helped us fend off those 'youkai' people at our time of need."

"No problem," the witch exclaim cheerfully, but shifted her to a perplexed expression, "but there is something that has been bothering me for some time now. Those youkai both of you fought in the forest shouldn't have been inflicted with that much damage. Physical harm would only do little to slow them down, but not kill them outright. How did you guys manage to exterminate some without magic?"

"Magic?" Adan was baffled at the term he thought was impossible to exist. "There's no such thing as real magic. Ether, which derived from existence, is real. But not magic. We used technology to defend ourselves."

"Adan," Baron cut in before the witch could ask more about their methods. He gestured at the cluttered table, a look of concern etched on his lightly scratched face, "we got a problem."

The farmer arched his eyebrows. "Do tell, how's our current supplies holding up?"

"Not so good," he said grimly, "we are down to our last ammunition, save for your five assorted grenades, we don't have any medical bags on us, repair kits are limited to three, and I still need a replacement for the baton I've lost at that scuffle. Aside from food, water, and the survival tools we have on us, there is no way we're going to make it through the day if we depend on close range and thrown weapons. Those... you-kai, whatever you call them, have the upper advantage over us with their magical bullet things. They don't kill you in one shot, but gods, they hurt like hell!"

"Tell me about it." Adan felt a sore spot from where he was previously hit. "It's like being shot with burning rubber slugs, except without being set on fire. How do they do that?"

"You mean shoot danmaku?" Marisa asked.

"Dan-ma-ku?" Baron tried to phrase it out, much to his small difficulty in grasping the word. "That's what they are called?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Hmm..." the farmer rubbed his beard in question. "Is it possible to learn this 'danmaku' technique?"

"Sure it is! It's not that hard." she exclaimed excitingly. "I can teach you two how to form your own danmaku bullets and make patterns out of them. The same can be said for Spell Cards. It's so simple, anyone can do it!"

"Spell Cards? Like powerful magic, right?" Adan said to the witch.

"Correct," Marisa replied, "they are the building blocks for forming danmaku bullets, deriving from one's imagination, beliefs, and skills. They are necessary in battles."

"How long does it usually take for an average person to fully understand all this?" Baron mentioned. "I mean, this is a system none of us, besides you, recognize. Magic?Battles? Is this how people here deal with their problems? By fighting it out?"

"In a way," she shrug, "it's how things have always been, no matter what situation calls for."

"So you're saying that this is pretty common around these parts, and that these 'battles' can be sparked up for almost anything and anywhere." Adan reflected upon her words. "How does that make any sense? Why fight, if you can just negotiate peacefully?"

"It just happens time to time, mainly out of pettiness or sheer boredom." Marisa said to him with a smile.

"I see..."

"So!" Marisa announced in gleaming fashion. "Now that I'm done explaining the basics, tomorrow afternoon, we are going start on your guys' training! But before that can happen, I must give you an early warning for our departure. There will be injuries, frustration, and a possible chance of death if you accept this! Because once you do, there will be no turning back, da ze~!"

"W-wait, I thought you said this was supposed to be simple!" Baron stammered in confusion, looking toward Adan for any backing words. To his disappointment, the farmer grinned with anticipation.

"Let me guess, we have to do a favor for you and our training is mixed into it, just because you think it might give us more experience and familiarity if we were to participate it firsthand."

"...And because it's more interesting to put people in bad spots just to see if they can cope with it." she added mischievously. "How else are you guys gonna learn at this rate? Not like that shrine maiden, who's just going to expect you to figure it out on your own while sitting there drinking tea."

"I don't know... it sounds kind of risky. I'm a cop and all, but going into something that doesn't have anything to do with us... don't you think-"

"I'll throw in that stick you kept staring at." Marisa quickly interjected.

"Deal!" Baron rose up from his seat without hesitation. Adan passed him the nightstick as the guard gave it another gleeful stare. "Best present ever!"

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow afternoon, we set out to where ever we're setting out to." Adan stated calmly, a smile of accomplishment settling on his face. "Whatever this place is."

A satisfied grin crept on the black and white witch's face as she yawned to herself. Adan glanced at his holo-wristband, scanning the time it has passed since their stay. His eye darted at Baron, who was busy clearing the table by collecting them in a sack, and took a glance at the a small device attached to his blue armored vest.

"Hey, Baron." Adan said.

"Yeah?"

"Anything on the channel feed? Any signals at all?" he pointed at the radio.

"None," Baron sighed, "other than the white noises and random chatters I keep hearing, there's nothing I can do to get a clear signal."

"Heh... strange." came his reply.

"What is?" he asked him.

The farmer turned his head to him and said in a amused tone, "Even when we're close to the beginning of the 22nd century, we still use radio frequency. Contrasting with the vast, wireless world of the Temporal Network, it's a surprise there are people that still uses old technology. _Improved_ old technology, much like you and I. Kurt too."

"Well, when the world we came to know ended with wars and lack of resources, it wouldn't be a surprise that some of us do use pre- exodus hardware just to survive. It's a big world over there, and I'm not sure how big this land is if we ever get the chance to explore it."

"Oh I'm sure we'll get a chance like this soon. But in the mean time, we have to start fresh and learn how to cope with this one in order to go big, by starting small." Adan said and gestured everything all around him. "Like for starters, how on earth are we going to find our way to the doorway toward the guest room through this maze?"

A series of chuckles arose from the small joke made. More yawns fanned out as the occupants got up and went their separate ways to rest for tomorrow's big day. There was going to be hardship along the way for them, but they have faced many things out of the ordinary before. They were prepared for the worst to happen, and they were going to welcome it with open arms. But deep down, both outsiders knew their first priority is to search for their friends, no matter how things went for them, and no matter how long it will take them. It was just a matter of time until the gang is back together as one focused ideal they believed in: looking out for each other.

It was only just a matter of time for all of them.

"Hey, Adan." Baron asked.

"Yeah, Baron?" He called out.

"Since we're going to be tagging along with Marisa, I have this... plan in mind. Want to hear it before we get some shut eye?"

"I'm all ears."

"Right, well, I came up with some code calls that we might be able to use. That way, we can give each other specific word phrases..."

* * *

"...ahh, now that you mention it, I am starting to see a pattern here. Another incident happening right now, perhaps?"

"That is one answer already given, but not merely so on who or what is behind it. I am seeing few connections that could be related to the high uncontrollable flow of traditional youkai entering Gensokyo."

"And what answers could they be, Yukari?" the lady in blue, Yuyuko, asked.

Yukari gave a cryptic smile, "_Anything_."

A loud scoff sounded nearby, though it was no noticed by the two women, who kept going on with their long discussion, while a hooded man pacing back and forth continued to listen closely. His spectacled eyes scanned the area again out of frustration ever since he had appeared here for a long duration, spending his time waiting and listening for an unknown of time and getting more impatient with each minute passing by. The man was used to conversations that involved small talk or redundant explanation laced with flowery words, but he could not imagine a conversation that could draw upon his interest and have it stuck there in his mind while he was busy focusing on the previous task he had intended to follow. Unfortunately, this skinny fellow walking back and forth just to hear what was needed to be heard is me, and I was close to snapping out toward the overflow of unnecessary information I didn't need to hear. Then again, I did heard and saw some interesting things about Yukari that might help me with my confrontation the next time I see her.

. . .

While those two were busy sipping their tea cups and having their fun time discussing some outbreak, I was trying to formulate another plan from what I've just heard in the process of gathering. So far, the only thing I can think of right now is ensuring my own survival, meaning that I should take Edward's word of advice and make friends with the people here just to get what I need and find the rest of the gang. If they're not dead by now. Too bad we don't have tracking systems to find each other, which would make life more easier, well, except for the one programmed in the DMT, but that one doesn't work anyway. EMP field deleted most of the basic files even when the electronics were already shielded. Sucks to be me, I suppose. Maybe when I have the time, I might be able to recover them and more if I have enough cache junk data to convert and authorize an automatic rewrite to replace the missing files. I won't be able to operate anything on the gauntlet, but it's better than being ill-prepared with missing tools.

Errgh... are they still talking about that youkai problem? When is that gap bitch going to get to the part I want to hear? At this rate, I won't be able find Adan, Baron, and William if she keeps rambling about incidents in the past, incidents that are going to happen later on, and today's incident news forecast is brought to you by, "HURRY THE FUCK UP: The point that needs to be getting at," A.K.A, my patience was running dry. It's bad enough that I might have to deal with this shrine maiden, Ray-moo Hock-ku-ray (whoever the hell that person's name is), from what I overheard, but now I'm hearing something about a shrine conspiracy? Someone fucking up the border big time? I don't know what all this means to me, but what I do know is that when my name was mentioned on Yukari's list of suspects behind this incident, a certain _finger_ must have slipped from my hand and waved in front of her face, repeatedly, just to show how much I don't like that assumption pointed at me.

I heard a small sigh coming from the target I intend to withdraw information from, and looked up to see her rise from the walkway's edge. The brows of eyes furrowed anxiously as Yukari said her long goodbyes to the ghost lady and just like that, she fell through the large gap ripped open from behind and disappears in its endless, purple haze. Her friend smiled nonchalantly and continues to sip her tea, gazing at the vast garden before her while unaware of my stomping cries of frustrated rage. It was not hard to tell, from my ragged coughs and sputtering curses, that I was not very happy with the outcome.

"Relq! Fnaadpo lq! Fnaadpo, pnqehsgxbjlof, rnoxwdclqbe! Qedq bnbj rxbjlof vensh! Gxbjlof relq! Gxbj gxbj gxbj!" 1*

On every occasion, Flamberden Twist was the only language I could speak fluently in when either I'm pissed off or nearly at the verge of shitting myself when making deals with legionnaire groups. To other people, it was just a series of rapid barks and rough vowels. To me, it was a valve to let loose stress and frustration when the basic language wasn't enough. Teslorian Standards was too flowery, and I wouldn't dare myself to swear in Wilverian Wind with or without William nearby.

Even though I know when to stop myself at the appropriate time, this was one exception I was willing to go past without facing the consequences. It was one option to relive myself beside tinkering with junk tech, rather than go back to old habits like smoking.

"Qedq clqbe lr fnlof qn vlre reh edao'q gxbj vlqe ph nobh L'wh flwh ehs d qdrqh ng ehs nvo phalbloh!" 2*

Sending a swift kick to the air, followed by a grunt of frustration, exhaustion began to tore over my body from the prologue use of what little energy I had in me. My vocal cords grew extremely sore from the constant roaring, along with the blackened lungs screaming at me to just take it easy, but I couldn't bring myself to care at this very moment. I was angry. No, FURIOUS at my unfortunate setback to get the answer I needed to know, at myself, and at the fucking gap socialite for putting me in this situation IN THE FIRST PLACE. Shades, I'm so goddamn hungry! Why isn't there something I can eat?! Is it really that hard for me to get something done right? I just want to live my life the way I want it, for fuck sake!

A sharp exhale exited through the tightly pursed lips after I vented all the anger just to calm myself down. Staying angry was not going to solve all my problems in one sitting, I need to have a clear head to get out of here. So far, I still need to come up with a plan to leave this place and get back to... where I need to be at. Again, I will say this, surviving nature is going to be a fucking hell for me thanks to Edward. Why did I even trust him? Sure, he was very helpful in the beginning but this was taking it way too far. Still, why does he keep reminding me of someone? Have I forgotten...? No...no, no, no. Must get back to escaping. I'll think about that later.

My body swiveled to Yuyuko Saigyouji, the ghost lady, to see her absently watch the wide array of flowers, unwary of my presence. I walked up closely as she continued her viewing undisturbed and sat down beside her to think, not caring about the logic of my solidity nor the constant rumble of nourishment needed as I took my time to think, and think more upon it. Thinking hard and long just to put more thought into it.

Sitting there to think in silence. Nothing more but to think of my salvation.

. . .

*sip*

. . .

*sigh*

. . .

"Hmm...~"

. . .

"I envy you." I said in deadpan finality.

_"Not as much as I, to you, Lost One." _A cold, distasteful voice I have yet to reconcile with announced out of nowhere. I only blew more air out as the personification of discipline continued his loathing speech, with a hint of scornful amusement. _"You do not welcome my sudden appearance, no? Unfortunately for you, that is not the case for both of us. Well, one of us anyway. You will see my reasons soon enough, once I have taken back what is rightfully mine."_

"Up yours, Domino. What comes up, must comes down in the end. I have all the time I need to make sure nothing like this will happen in the long run if you ever try to take over my mind."

_"Dominic, my dear friend, I prefer it you pronounce my name correctly. Moving along, has it occurred to me that while you are stuck in this dire situation, taking a small fancy to the woman you are sitting next to, I find it quite strange, to hear you sound so oddly calm than you would normally not be in. Witty comment, aside" _

"Were you expecting something else from me, asshole?" I retorted a gruff response. "And whatever the hell you've just said, no, I'm not taking a small 'fancy' to the ghost lady. I just want to sit down and watch her while I think. You got a problem with that?"

_"Of course, your immaturity is still of no surprise to me. It seems the one named 'Joe' may have influenced that part a hair trigger more than necessary." _The voice spoke again in stern contempt, before sighing calmly, similar to a chastising parent having his patience strung tight by an ill-behaved child. _"I will have to fix that first thing, after I've assume direct control of this vassal."_

"In your fucking dreams, control freak. If push comes to shove, I can take you down with just a bullet to the head. I don't know what you are here for or why you have to be here, but it doesn't seem like you'd come all the way to this place just make of fun of me now, is it?"

_"That is correct, Lost One." _Dominic said in a upfront tone, if not sounding annoyingly smug. _"For I am not here just to belittle you, but to help you return back to your body."_

This made my eyebrows rise in question at the nonsensical comment. "Why? Didn't you just mentioned a few minutes ago that you wanted to take control of my life? Not trying to play devil's advocate here, but this would actually give you a better chance to complete the takeover without my interference. Why bring me back, if I'm just going to stay the course of my actions in stopping you from really making it happen?"

A spurning chuckle answered my question instead. I was about to demand another answer that was more specific to the point when a flash of white light filled my vision, and I felt myself being pulled into the unfamiliar fall of emptiness. The chuckling in my head has yet to stop, growing obnoxiously louder and louder, like a snobby nobleman being posh with a commoner. It was getting on my nerves, but I could not respond in anger, or anything at all. My mind grew dull, as my whole being drifted into the abyss of nothingness.

_"Be lost and come whole again, my friend. Unity comes knocking yeh over union, with many obstacles in your way and many more to learn from in the smallest crawl for you."_

What does that even mean?

* * *

The pit of black eternity never cease to bore me in my eyes, because I can't see anything, of course.

I always thought that when you die, your life flashes before your eyes and you would remember everything instantaneously. The only thing I could remember was the netherworld, but It's not like I have died yet, right? My memories did not flash before my eyes, so I should be fine. I think...

...maybe I am dead, and the reason I can't see is that the Shadowlord's Veil really is there.

_. . ._

_Seriously, can this hole get any longer? And why does it feel drafty here? I thought there's suppose to be nothing in the black abyss?_

_Hmm... I could be wrong. If what I am feeling is the wind, than I'm probably not dead than. Hmm..._

_I... I don't know. Monsters out of fairy tales, a rudimentary backwater world full of dreams and imagination, magical girls flying around the airspace? Is there no logic in this? _

_This place does not make any sense to me.I have to find everyone and figure out a plan to get out of here, like what Edward was trying to do... or at least have something to fall back on, if worst case scenario comes early and we end up being stuck here. _

Oh good, at least the background is starting to lighten up abit so I can-... OH FUCK I'M FALLING DOWN!

"NE RELQ! GXBJ PZ ILGH!" 3*

_'Truer words were never spoken.'_Dominic said flatly. Great, I still have to deal with this prick while I try to come up with something.

_'I can still hear you, Lost One.'_

"SHUT UP, you're not helping!" I shouted out loud, facing first toward the ground at a great height, as the vast layers of the bamboo forest began to climb closer with each second passing by with my abnormally high descent wasted on panicky bantering.

"Shades shades shades, what the fuck do I do?! How the hell did I get up here?!"

_'If there were people around you at this very moment, I can assure you they will express the looks of caution over your irrational outbursts.'_He noted.

"Again, not helping asshole!"

_'What more could you have ask of me? Should I arrange an emergency chute out of nowhere to soften your landing? How about a glass of fine wine to wet your whistle? Or better yet, why don't I give you a reminder about paying attention to your dwindling options, hmm?'_

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked in natural confusion. "Are you trying to help me?"

_'Isn't it quite obvious?'_

"I don't follow..."

I heard an impatient sigh in my head. _'For the love of shades! Use the gauntlet before we fall to our death, you blundering fool!' _The manifestation rashly interjected, snapping my attention to the DMT. I was so busy worrying about the outcome that my mind wasn't paying attention to the one option I could have used a moment ago. Tapping into the gauntlet, rows of holo-images were soon reactivated and now covered the entire glove layer with multiple streams of data.

"Oh." I said bluntly, and noticed a small glowing symbol of a stick person surrounded inside a circle. I proceeded to activate the function and hope that whatever that program is might just save my-...

_'Ahem.'_

Oh, I'm sorry. I meant to say it might just save _our _skin in the process, you attention whore.

_'Always the ungrateful bastard, are we, Lost One? After what I did for you back at the netherworld?'_

"Bringing me back from the dead without a good explanation does not net you trust points." I punched the activation key and felt a slight tingle all around my body, but doing nothing else as I was still falling to my demise as per schedule. Was something supposed to happen?

_'Not yet,' _he said calmly.

"Not yet? What do you mean 'Not Yet?!' I'm still plummeting to my doom and you're telling to wait for it?!" I said.

_'Patience, my oblivious compatriot, you will know when the time comes.'_

"I don't have time for your cryptic messages! I want answers, NOW!" My eyes were seriously bugging out from sockets at the last few seconds of my fragile life. I could see something up ahead of where I was going to land at, but the different color and texture there in front of me allowed a single perplexed thought to shape itself in my head at the very last detail I was staring at.

_Is that a roof?_

_*CRASH!*_

_'Yes, that is a roof. Or WAS one. Shall I leave you two to get acquainted with each other, while I'll sit here in silence and let your self-mockery set itself in?'_ Dominic said in the most restrained tone he could mustered without showing signs of laughing, but he was clearly enjoying the show I was painfully exhibiting. If hadn't landed on my back, again, I swear I will bang my head against the wall just to make him shut up. Also, how did I manage to land on my back again?

_'You flipped.'_

Oh.

I heard voices. Real ones, this time,muffled in the background as I lay there, unmoved by the enormous amount of pain shooting through my muscles. Whatever that program was, it saved my life but it could have softened the landing a little bit more, at least. I couldn't see anything, with my vision being blurred from the impact and my neck not responding because of the pain, but I did make out a vague shape next to my right. It was some kind of nurses uniform, but instead of having that same white and blue combination I usually see at the instant-care building, it had a large checkered pattern on the dress. Black and red, not the normal types of garbs I've seen before, but who am I kidding? I'm in a different world, so of course everything in here is not what I'm going to expect halfway.

_I guess Edward wasn't kidding around. I really need allies here if I want to continue my life expectancy. _My vision grew darker as I struggled myself to stay awake from its strong pull of slumber. Everything in my head was foggy, yet I could manage to think up a few thought before the throbbing in my head starts to disagree. I'm not sure what was worse, being brought back to life on an empty stomach or landing hard without a reasonable explanation of why I was falling from the skies above. I'm not sure what to make of this day, or whatever day this was for me to know.

_'Oh, please. You weren't even on the verge of death to begin with, Lost One. Knocked out by a large concussion to your head, but not entirely dead. That fall through the roof must have knocked against it at the same exact spot.'_

If I was given fifty credits just to hate you every day, I would be rich by now.

_'You will hate me from the beginning of time to the end of all life, but deep inside that stubborn head of yours, both you and I know that I was lodged there for a reason.'_

_And what's that?_

_'To make sure your every actions committed here and there, will not be your last moment to regret them.' _Dominic solemnly finished.

". . ."

I was already slipping into unconscious by the time he was about to move on to another topic. But before the darkness can swallow me, I heard a single phrase that would bother me the next time I awakened myself. Another blasted cryptic talk.

_'Sleep now, and awake anew.'_

* * *

_Location: Misty Lake_

_Landmark: Island_

_Scarlet Devil Mansion, Voile Library_

_The next day..._

Behind the massive double-door, beholds the giant archive of all that stands for intelligence, written by mankind and recorded for its true value. The marvelous library that would leave visitors to gasp in their amazement at the colossal shelve racks that stands before them. The shelves brimming with full-fledged knowledge made from previous to the now modern-day writers and autobiographers, the shelves holding all for those who seek its privileged fruits of learning , the shelves...

"I'll just take that, ze!"

...that are being looted right now, emptied by the hands of a certain thief who could not resist its promising charms of advancement and self-fulfillment.

"Those do not belong to you, Marisa! **Earth Sign: **'_Rage Trilithon_' !" A quiet voice announced indignantly as tangents of brown danmaku suddenly appeared in large quantities, promoting a couple gulps from the tiny audience.

*_FSSSSSH! RUMBLE!_*

"Relax, Patchy, I'm just borrowing them!" She called out, coming close to being hit by several incoming bullet as she flew at top speed. "You'll get them back when I die!"

"Adan, get to cover! It's too dangerous to stick around here!"

". . ." The still form of the farmer stood there gawking at the chaos all around him, unheeding to the call of the guardsmen warning. Jaws agape, he gazed at sight before him in amazed stupor. It was beautiful, like nothing he had ever seen before back in the old world. The patterns were intensely vivid, as to the bullets of unusual shapes and colors fired back on both sides were... breathtaking. He could not believe what he was seeing. From the corner of his right eye, he saw his young savior shoveling and snatching more stacks of books from their high shelves, and into her large sack, with a mischievous look of delight etched on her face. She was clearly enjoying her moment of work, as the farmer continued to watch the witch commit her grand theft literature crime spree in mild shock.

Adan just stared at her in his full minute of incredulous confusion as the black and white witch sped over his head, narrowly escaping a series of danmaku bullets scattering all around the gigantic room, similar to a huge rock slide. Its main caster, floating on the far side of the room, was an awfully pale, violet-eye and haired girl holding a book in hand and dressed in what looks to be a full set of pajamas colored in a lighter shade of purple. He thought that the task they were heading themselves into was going to be hardcore and dirty. Not something as petty like stealing private property from someone who lives here, since that was Kurt's job to return disproportionate retribution on those who deserved it. The farmer himself had no intention of committing the act of stealing from the librarian because, if common sense told him, it wasn't right. It was the opposite of right for him, and he didn't like where this was going.

"Ya know, when Miss Kirisame said we were going to return the favor back to her while in the middle of our training, I was expecting more of an _honest work_ than this." He said with a frown of disapproval. "Although she did say we are only here to watch, so I'm not complaining about it. This actually looks kind of fun from this grand view over here."

"**Magic Space: **_'Asteroid Belt'_ !" Belts of stars erupted in multiple arm-like radial circles, enveloping the caster inside a red ball of magic. If Adan wasn't being redundant about the battle, he still would have kept commenting about how beautiful and mesmerizing the patterns are formed.

Nothing he'd seen back at Temporal Earth was ever that pretty to look at.

_*THUMP! FOOSH!*_

"Adan! What are you doing?! Quit gawking at the free light show and get to cover!" Baron shouted at him, gesturing toward one of the giant shelves between where he was hiding at. "Those things aren't just for show, you know!"

"Yeah, fine... I'm coming." Adan grumbled and turned away for cover, not noticing a few bullets that had narrowly missed him by a couple inches. Baron was not so lucky when the same projectiles pelted against his whole body, causing him to fall over from the sudden shock, followed by a lamented moan of pain.

"Oh gods, I just had this uniform _cleaned!_ Now it's all mucked with mud!" the guardsman complained at the dirtied state of his dark blue uniform, notably the oh-so furnished fiber armored vest now tarnished as he got up. Adan rolled his eye at the sorry excuse for a lawman when he approached the hiding spot. "I'm never going to pick up chicks like this..."

"Oi, quit your griping and keep your head on, we got more bullets coming our way!" The moment he gave his warning, a multitude of different danmaku came at their direction from the active battle still raging on between the two magic users. Both of them managed to flee the scene right before the massive barrage came upon them in full force, but not without getting a few grazes and random hits from behind. "Ooh! OW! Damn!"

"We need to find ourselves a safer area to wait at," Baron said aloud over the noise of fighting, standing next to Adan, "so we don't have to get hit with these _fucking_ bullets all the time!"

"Good idea." The farmer called out in agreement and looked around him."They may be colorful, but they sure aren't harmless! We may have to wait it out here, since we're deeply sandwiched between these bookcases. They might provide us the cover we need to figure out what to do."

_*SHOOF! PLANG!*_

"Holy shit! What was that?" Out of nowhere something small, but sharp, plunged itself on one of shelves, above Baron's helmet from where it was touching the top. The blue haired man was nearly shaken up as more of the same objects embedded themselves a few feet close to where his feet were at. Adan kneeled on one leg and gap closely after his finished inspection, his eye widen in a complex expression of surprise and concern over the short investigation.

"Throwing knives... Small ones. Enough to kill someone if stuck in the right place, or covered in them to cause a bad case of hemorrhaging." He stood up, examining the sharp projectile in his hand as the guard slowly move away from the spot he was standing at.

"Knives?! Shit, just our luck... now we have to deal with a knife nut lurking around here. I told you we shouldn't have gone to this place!"Baron said nervously out of intense fear, his sidearm fully out. "The one in our group is bad enough, but I think this one's po'ed at us for trespassing big time."

"No kidding..." Adan muttered under his breath absently, as he dropped the knife and took out his signature laser revolver. Someone wanted them out of this mansion, and he seriously doubt they would take no for an answer. For one reason, they still have to fulfill the debt for Marisa, who they now realized have a bad habit of taking things from other people. Why she didn't bother to rob them of their supplies in first place, was something both of them pondered without any luck for an right now, they need to deal with whoever had spotted them in this vicinity quickly before another surprise attack like that could be their last.

Both men quickly looked up and scanned the edge of the cases, hoping to catch the mysterious culprit attacking them from the shadows. As they were busy watching for any potential movements, a mixture of green and white caught the corner of the guardsman's eyes as he swiftly turned to face the opposition, weapon at ready. What made him broke out in a cold sweat was rather unnerving for the one-eyed man. Halfway there, Adan was about to turn his head to see what his friend was so shaken up about when he heard the subtle sound of a throat being cleared, and was spooked to find someone at the opening end, between the two person's sudden appearance from the top level to the ground was enough to raise his concerns up a notch, unwilling to lower his guard. Backs were pressed against each other when both of them took a step back, out of habit, with their guns pointed at opposite directions.

Baron nearly shook in excitement, "Oh shit."

"Oh shit is right, we got company. Make ready." Adan murmured to him, his eye still focused on the person before him. He saw a knife gripped between in her hand, noticing the pensive stare coming from his opponent as he bit down his lip lightly for the worst to happen. He was not expecting to find a household worker to face him in the midst of combat, especially when the servant happens to be a silver-haired maid armed with bladed projectiles. The sight of her knives made him tensed up, his trigger hand unwavering despite his worry.

"Adan, remember that redhead girl sleeping at the gate?" he whispered, almost sounding close to a gasp of intimidation.

"What about her?" the farmer turned, at his own risk, to catch a quick glimpse of whoever Baron was referring to. He noted a few details and perhaps, possibly, a fine _upper extrusion_ to go with that figure, but not usually a big deal to hanker for, unlike his friend's _important_ goal. Adan knew what the guardsman was thinking, and tried to keep him in check of what was going on right now with a soft nudge to the rib and a shake from his head. He swiveled his view back, only to find the maid out of his line of sight and cursed to himself in panic as he scanned the shelves for her whereabouts. "Damn... where'd she go?"

Something sharp was pressed against his neck, before Adan could even blink twice. He let out a small gasp of surprise when the same maid, now standing close to the right side, held the small knife to his jugular. Her face showed a cold, no-nonsense expression that reminded him of that strange short fellow shopping at the mid-sector of the city on every Endsday, when he usually bring out that big bonnet basket for groceries. That man always bared that steely frown like he was contemplating his thoughts at every second. As if he took care of certain parts in his life and expected more to come his way. Was he preparing for something?

"Your intrusion in this estate will not be tolerated," the maid's stern tone interrupted his inner thoughts, "you must leave, now."

"Huh? How did she get here so fast?!" Baron shouted in surprise when he noticed the farmer was caught off-guard.

"Stand down, Baron. Stay away from her and keep a close watch on the other one." Adan hissed as he stared into the maid's dark blue pupils. He was forced to drop his weapon as she kicked it away. "The young lady means business. One wrong move from us, and that's it."

"But..."

"Don't. Let me handle this." His face tilted, showing an eye of relent. "She might have me in a tight knot, but she can't take on both of us. Watch yourself, though."

A nod confirmed his proposal, and so the guard backed off and went to eyeing the gate guard, who prepared herself in a ready stance just in case there was a change of plan. Adan then switched his attention back to the assailant holding him hostage.

"I will not ask you again, sir. Take your hired thug with you and leave now." She demanded coldly.

"_Who shat on her old lady's favorite coat this morning_?" Baron questioned in his muttering tone loud enough for both of them to hear. The maid sent a murderous glare behind his back before turning her attention to the farmer.

"He's not a thug, nor does he work for me," Adan answered matter-of-factly, "and I'm afraid we can't do that, miss."

The blade inched closer, "if you value your life, then you will do as I say and leave this property."

"We didn't come here to steal anything. We were brought here, by courtesy of Miss Kirisame, to fulfill a favor she asks of us."

"As her accomplices, no doubt. That odd witch always have a few tricks under her sleeve."

"What? No! We weren't informed about this! We just want to repay her kindness back by returning the favor." He responded with haste.

Her face did not let up the hostile gaze, "Your personal affair does not concern me. This will be your final warning. Failure to comply now will be dealt with swiftly and _severely_."

_I can see why Kurt strongly dislikes her type._ Sweat trickled down Adan's face as his eye flickered to Baron. He was still standing strong, fortunately, and was trying to pinpoint the woman's next move in case he needed to retaliate. The other guard did the same, attempting to read his motive with a serious expression. The Azru'yonen guard responded with a stone-like gaze of his own, as the two tried everything to intimidate each other. At least he didn't try to flirt with her at a time like this, thankfully.

Until a sharp wolf whistle rang out of his mouth, causing the farmer to sigh loudly out of grief. "Honestly, Baron, is that really necessary? Making calls with the people who are threatening us, yeah, that's _real_ professional of you."

"Sorry." The guard replied in apology, noting a small blush on the household guard's face. "Couldn't help myself."

"Hmm..." Adan felt another press from the blade, returning his focus back to the maid. "Oh, sorry, where were we?"

"Your leave or your life. Choose." She replied in a flat, if not, deadly tone.

"Before I can give you my answer, would you be so kind as to tell me your name?" Adan saw a certain kleptomaniac witch heading toward their direction, with the purple librarian following in pursuit, at a short distance where he wanted her to hear him. He smiled sheepishly, granting him a quizzical stare from the young maid. He didn't want her to figure out what he was planning, but the silly grin might have given her a vague hint.

"If you must know, then I will grant your request." She said formally. "Doing so, you must give me your answer when that is done. Are we clear?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure! And just to add in politeness, I'll tell you our names first. I'm Adan, by the way. Adan Shadowwood. Over there is Baron Blurigard. He's a buddy of mine." The farmer made a quick glance at the chase. Marisa was coming in hot, but it didn't look like she was ready to submit defeat just yet.

_Just a little bit closer..._

"And I am Sakuya Izayoi, Head Maid of milady's estate."

"T-t... that's good to know. Who's your lady by the way, Miss Izayoi?" Adan stumble his tongue as the witch was almost near earshot. It was now or never.

"Remilia Scarlet." Sakuya answered, "Now then. What will your answer be, Mr. Shadowwood?"

"Painbow." He coughed hoarsely.

"I beg your pardo-" The maid showed puzzlement.

"PAINBOW!" Adan choked out desperately, bringing his right foot against her nearest shin. Sakuya, who did not expect a low blow, stricken back in pain. He wasted no time and grappled her knife wielding hand as an attempt to wrestle the weapon away from her.

That was all he needed to say when the witch, who heeded the word, looked down quickly and saw the mess they were in. Adan continued not to let up, satisfied to see their broomstick cavalry entering the scene and was close to releasing rainbow hell upon the designated area. Until she sped past them, much to his surprise.

_Where is she going? We need her right now! _

Surprised by the sheer amount of strength the maid felt her wrist gripped roughly, but kept a vice grip on the knife and used her other hand to pry his burly fingers off. This prompted the man to tighten his grip further into a deadlock as the two shook and weaved around to gain the upper advantage. Much to her chagrin, she kept her professional composure and showed no sign of distress on her face. The tall man, on the other hand, has shown plenty of facial distress next to desperation, as he did not want to lessen his hold nor lose the small battle and go through the same dilemma he was at. He was determined to win, no doubt.

But, his loss will hold dire consequence at the end, for he is only a simple man. What could he possibly do without any powers or abilities whatsoever?

* * *

Over on the other side, the battle continued to rage on, with both opponents still peppering each other bullets of their own. Marisa kept a steady head and swoop toward an aisle as Patchouli Knowledge continued to give chase. She needed to shake the magician off her tail and hit her from the sideline when magic user least expect it. Turning left between the shelves, she saw something up ahead. The two outsiders she rescued looked to be in trouble, from the looks of things. As the witch got closer to investigate, she heard one of the code words given to her by the pale guard from the tall bearded man being threaten by the head maid of the SDM.

"PAINBOW!" He cried out the word in desperation.

It was a weird way to signal her, but that was her to cue to enact the given word. She glance back at the 'One Week' magician, who was very unhappy with her valuable books being stolen in front of her face. Looking back and forth at once, Marisa grinned to herself at the thought of a brilliant plan that might solve both of her problems in one sitting. If those outsiders are able to survive it, that is.

She sped over the two men, who were busy in their struggling to gain an advantage over their attackers, and made a quick U-turn to face the perturbed magician who did not expect the sudden change of course. Marisa grinned wildly, knowing that this was the best part of her job when she was pleased with her fill. Closing up the shop with her signature move.

"Take this! **Love Sign: **_'Master Spark'_ ! " Marisa took out a small hexagonal object from her apron pouch and held it out front with one hand, a ball of pure energy collecting itself within the core. A split second later, all hell came loose when the ball unleashed a large stream of agonizing multi-colored doom that would make anyone run for the hills and possibly scream like a sissy girl, or possibly endure in an embarrassing moment that should never be seen by anyone.

"Mukyu~!"

"YEAHHHHHHH!"

"Evdljmh qbjmapxt!" 4*

_*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOM!*_

. . .

The sound of painful groans was heard as four bodies were splayed around the area. Two of the same outsiders, along with the China, were twitching in uncertainty from the angle of her high view, while one shade of purple lay unconscious. Marisa sat on her broom in question, taking a moment to survey her grand work that she had made before her eyes. One down, two to-

_*Shinnng!*_

"Ahh!" A knife whizzed past her left ear. A moment of surprise made her veer toward one of the surrounding frame in reaction, slamming her body against the broad shelf and falling off the broom in a daze. She managed to grab hold of the shaft by the grasp of her fingers to prevent an immediate plummet, but not before the end of it swung against the outlying row of books above her head and pushed them out. This caused the vast stack to fall out, taking her along for the ride as a couple heavy literatures landed on her head non-to-softly and formed a large pile on the floor at the spot where Marisa fell.

"Three down." Sakuya said solemnly. Her eyes cringed at the large mess she had made in front and was hoping for a more subtle (and least collateral) takedown against the witch. For now, it will have to suffice, for in the meantime, there are two uninvited guests requiring her immediate attention that are needed to be dealt with as soon as possible. At least it will be easier to apprehend them in their bewildered state of mind. Turning around, she was greeted by a thickly-made long barrel pointed between her eyes. Its owner smiled in an unnerving fashion while she saw, behind him, the pale guard and her fellow employee Hong Meiling picking themselves up from their small dizziness while gazing into each other eyes fiercely. Sakuya glance back at the person holding the weapon to her head and saw a spark of grim determination in his dark brown eyes. This man was not a stranger to violence before. She had seen that unflinching gaze from someone else before... but the Perfect Maid could not remember the last she'd had seen them in her lifetime of servitude.

The farmer decided to open his mouth to speak his mind out loud. She noted, with a subtle chill, that the way he projected his voice was rather eerily calm and smooth than his usual brash tone.

"Young lady," he said boldly, "in my eyes, I have seen nothing more but pain and suffering from a torn world I have spent my life living in. I have lived through hardships that had killed half of family members, sparing only my brother and me to run a small farm that required our full care just to put food on the table every day. I have fought in an uprising against my own government that had done nothing for their people's need, but blindly follow the wanted whims of fat cats that should of had their heart attacks for their unending greed they have wallowed themselves in. What make you think I will just lay down a die just because of our presence here?"

The man closed his eye for a second, before opening them to continue his final statement. "You symbolized a person who would ravish herself with the status of 'old money', thinking that everything around her can be influenced just by the touch of her finger tips. That type of meddling is how our only chance of living a normal life was destroyed. But instead hating them for what they are, for putting their wrongs upon all of us hard working people. I forgave them for their errors. I realized to myself that no matter who we are or where are from, we are all people with imperfect goals in mind. That is why I forgave them for their actions, just as I had forgiven some of the people who took part of my suffering, but who I have now consider them to be part of my family."

He took a small breath and air and smiled again. This time, it was more genuine but still unnerving nevertheless. "I do not hate you, or your lady, but I will fight for my friends and for what I believe in. I have a favor to return for a savior of ours, and I'd be damn if you were to get in my way."

Sakuya tensed herself, eyes narrowed and face formed into an emotionless composure as both of her hands were brimmed instantly with knives appearing out of nowhere. She stared with cold intent straight into his single eye, waiting for him to finish his lecturing speech. Waiting for him to make his first move. Waiting for when the time was right for her to strike first.

* * *

Adan looked into her eyes, now shimmering with a deadly shade of red, and sighed to himself in deep content. He haven't felt this pumped up since the day he laid his hands upon the first weapon was holding at the beginning of the movement. His intentions was clear, his mind devoid of all nonsensical thoughts and focused into one single goal. His morals, still unchanged, shifted along with his focus. He wasn't planning to kill the servant who served her mistress with admirable loyalty, but he was not going to hold back this time. It was do or die for him and Baron. If she thinks threatening a war scarred man would get him to back off, she thought wrong.

"So the question is, Miss Izayoi," Adan spoke for the final time before enacting the fight with a slow pull of his trigger finger, "are you prepared to fight for what you believe in?"

The flash of quicksilver finished his words of bravado, as the battle have only just begun.

* * *

_..Epilogue.._

_Location: Denofal City_

_Landmark: The Wastelands _

_Koldish Estate, Meeting Room_

_Time frame: April 17, 2191_

"This is absurd!" Uproar lashed out toward the offending party as fists were shaken in rage and disbelief around the oval table. "Madness, I tell you!"

"Madness? Madness?! THEY. JUST. OVERTHREW. A CORPORATION!" The other party fearfully stated. "WE COULD BE NEXT."

"Then let the Kurellans sort it out! I'm not going to do anything about it, just because the unruly population decided to raise their forks and picks at those fortunate than them."

"You bloody idiot, the Kurella Alliance are the one behind this! We wouldn't stand a chance against an armed mob that we have shown our disdain to. They are out for blood and revolution, and we will end up as the desserts!"

"Something must be done! There has to be away to combat this menace! We must-"

_*SLAM!*_

The small argument that was slowly turning into a debacle was withdrawn to the sound of a large dictionary being dropped on the table. From there, the person who instigated the noise simply stood up and cleared his throat at the gapping members of the wealthy before him. He was a rather tall frailman, with a finely trimmed blond hair in his current middle age, that looks as if he could easily be blown down by a small gust of wind. But behind the visible weakness shown on his body, was the calm gaze radiating from his stout face and amber eyes. The owner of the book waited for everyone else was seated before he could speak in his small voice.

"Now that I have your undivided attention, let us proceed with this discussion. _Peacefully_." He smiled nonchalantly at the certain reaction coming from the few leaders of their own family. "Ironic pun, aside. We must come up with a plan for this... unfortunate event that is about to happen on our doorsteps. Depending on the local law enforcement for protection or fleeing the distract will not give us the results we will hope to look for. Gentlemen, and lady, _we are on our own_."

"I refuse to think of this as my final end!"

"No... No, not like this."

"Preposterous!"

". . ."

_*SLAM!*_

Their heads wince unpleasantly at the boom of the dictionary being slammed once again. "That is not the attitude we should be exhibiting amongst ourselves in this time of crisis. The whole idea is to put aside our differences and cooperate as one in order to survive this ordeal situation." All attention was now directed at the book man, who beamed openly to his fellow aristocrats for doing something right for once. He sat down and stroke the book spine out of habit, glancing at the rows of each family representatives participating in the meeting place.

"I am open to any suggestions, otherwise, that can help us achieve our total survival if we are to see this thoroughly through."

One hand was hesitantly raised from the left side.

"Yes, Cromsworth."

"Hide?" The pudgy short fellow in a tacky suit implied meekly.

"A good answer, but no. Next."

Another hand was brought up.

"Fairblood," he pointed at a sharply dressed man, who was admiring his gun, with a hint of enthusiasm, "let us hear your idea."

"I say we should fight them with whatever manpower we can spare. Show them the true meaning of learning their place."

The blond fellow softly chuckle heartily at the proposal before bluntly getting to the point. "Good show of courage, yes, but realistically, no. We barely have ourselves enough hired armed personnel to fight off an army of this magnitude. It's good that you brought that up, I admit. We would need every able body to hold any specific point of interest to prevent ourselves from being overrun in the upper territory. Next."

A few more set of hands rose up quickly before he could even blink once."Hmm. Let see here... eeny, meeny, miny... Monnaper! I hope you have something good to say."

A lady of fair youth smiled in a pleasing manner at his choice. "Indeed, I do, Leonard Koldish. Indeed, I do."

"Do explain." Leonard smiled patiently.

"I propose we reach out for help. Not to the police, but to another organization that is willing to assist us in our time of need."

"That's actually not a bad idea." The Koldish man pondered thoughtfully, his hand stroking the chin. "But who is willing to lend us a hand? As far as I know, we're the most hated caste of this city level."

A few indignant huffs and rude snorts sounded in the room at the statement. This only prompts the man to smile once more. "And I can see why."

"_Call for help? Help us?_ That is the least favorable action we should consider!" One member sneered.

"To grovel at the feet to those animals is a fate worse than death. Forget it, I rather keep my pride than indulge myself in mockery!"

Some of the group clamor among themselves in agreement and was about to conclude this meeting a waste of time by getting up from their seats, until a moderately short figure armed with a tall rifle, and a protruding bayonet, of epic proportion calmly stepped out through the doorway and persuaded them to sit down in slight cold sweat. Leonard beamed cheerfully, if not strangely approvingly, at the person blocking the double doors. "Why, Hilda! How nice of you to join us. We were just getting to the part where everyone dies painfully in an excruciating manner if we don't formulate a plan in about _a day or so_, hmm?"

The raven haired woman dressed in formal light brown frowned disapprovingly at her husband's whimsical manner. Her pale blue eyes narrowed at some of the fidgeting house guests, who attempted to keep their composure in line but to no avail. She turned her glance back at the blond man, who was still smiling as if nothing was going wrong despite the drained looks coming from the different family members seated nearby. Following behind her, was their quiet daughter Lilith and another house guest who was dressed differently than the rest of the wealthy. His uniform and nationality brought more panic to the shriveling and most definitely frightened crowd before him, but Leonard only smirk at the new arrival with ponderous glee.

"Lilith, my dear child, what brings you so early in this din of day? And who's that with you?"

"He is someone of a small acquaintance. A witness as well." Lilith added. This brought a creased, if not murderously cheerful, happy grin from the lightly tinted man who had one of his arms drooped around her shoulder in a loose fashion, much to her deepened displeasure.

"12th Squad leader of the Scarlet Legion, Captain 1st Rank Bill Bailintin of the Flamberd Empire. Lilith asked me to teach her how to use different weapons, like this!" He proudly stated and reached out to grab a sheathed saber in his other hand. "Both of us get along just fine, her and I! So happy together!"

None of the other guests were actually happy to see him or his red uniform, now with a commissioner hat drooping lazily on the right side of his head. There were, in their right mind, downright terrified of his presence. More whispers gathered around in hushed tones, with eyes darting back and forth at dreaded figure standing in front of them.

"_That's the butcher of Oc'her Hill!_" One member whispered fearfully.

"_Who?_"

"_Butcher Bill!_" Another exclaimed in hush panic.

"_What is he doing here?!_"

The conversation would have dragged out more if not for him approaching the table, his bared grin showing twisted warmness as the man inched closer to them.

"_Oh, gods! He's coming this way!_"

"_I think I may have relived in my breeches at an improper time. Excuse me._"

"_Where is a vending machine when you need one?! For I require its shelter, now!_"

"_Suddenly, I feel like praying to the gods for mercy right now. For this beast shall show us none._"

"Ahh, it's nice to see a different face for once. It seems my daughter can actually learn something from you, Captain Bailintin. L enmh znx dsh qhdbelof ehs qeh chrq znx bdo, fnna rls." 5*

"Iljhvlrh, nia rls." 6* Bill bowed his head in respect.

"Rpdsq doa txlbj vlqe elr qnofxh. L iljh znxs dqqlqxah, rno." 7* Leonard responded with a friendly grin.

"As much as I hate to cut the pleasantries for the both of you, especially for you my dear husband, this conference must go on." Hilda interrupted in her deep tone, eyes rolled at the large distraction. "Lilith, please escort your... friend somewhere else so that his presence do not upset our honored guests." She hefted the bolt-action rifle and had it pointed at the door.

"Yes, mother." Lilith replied and rushed over to grab Bill, who was unaware of his unintentional tormenting toward the other family representatives. "Come along, Bailintin. You can idle with them later. There are others who would be more than happier to meet you."

"Very well! Bye twitchy people, enjoy your meeting!" He was dragged away from the room, expressing many sighs of relief in the background as the doors were finally closed. The conversation then started once again in full hostility.

"What a foul monster! Koldish, how can you let a filthy abomination such as the likes of HIM to roam around this estate with your daughter! Have you no common sense?" One of them cried in disbelief.

"I heard he once let a mongrel inside his home and adopted him as his own! After that, the rest is history."

"Why should we listen to him, then? The man is obviously unfit to run anything, even his own family! He has besmirched his title one too many times already. I say, he-"

_*KRA-CK!*_ A thundering shot rang out and shattered a vase into minuscule pieces behind one of the offending representative. The gaping hole displayed on the wall matches the piercing glare coming from Hilda's eyes as she ejects a spent case and loaded another round in place.

"I believe you've overstayed your welcome." Leonard leaned against the seat with a broad grin, his hands crossed together. "Shall I have our butler escort you all?"

Some of the guests were too shaken to say anything nodded hastily in reply. The rest who were respectful bowed their heads to him and smiled in return. Hilda watched with a wary glance as the aristocrats shuffled out, faces burning in their indignity and while muttering under their breaths of they were treated boorishly.

"Farewell, and thanks for your suggestions." He called out as the last of them left without reply. After that was over, Leonard let out a breath of air in quiet exhaustion. "Well, that was unsettling."

"Unsettling that you allowed them to insult your status? Or your well being?" His wife sat beside him with a look of scorn. "They should know better than to do so on our own property."

"Blue bloods will be blue bloods." He responded in jester. Hilda was not amused entirely.

"I do not want to hear that idiom coming from you. What was given, is done"

"But I saw much good in him... This was not just a ruffian we've picked up off the streets. He had a lot of potential, I have felt it!" Leonard exclaimed in sorrow. "He was good kid, even if we did exiled him."

"Do not forget yourself, Leonard," she said with much deep coldness in her tone, "we did everything in our power to grant him a good life and this is how he repaid us, his sickening dishonesty and lewd acts upon our middle daughter. Thank the gods for Walter's intervention."

"He's still our son, no matter what," he closed his eyes and rest his chin on both hands supporting, "I... it's not like him to act this way, as our eldest son describe it. Did I really tried my best for him, Hilda? Have I actually done all I can for Kurt?"

She shook her head in pity, "He is what he is, dear, a thieving liar and a lecher. The only shame I have for him is how he influenced our Sophie. She deserved better! Now, she is off living in a boarding school because of him!"

". . ."

"Think of now, not of when." Hilda said as she left him alone.

Left to his own device, the man pondered in silence as the sound of jeers and panic continued to spread all around him. Leonard always wanted what was best for everyone he had known, even if they do not see the simplest reasons as their answer. It was hard to get people to understand his meanings when they cannot or will not see it as an obvious solution. So, if he was not going to be taken seriously, why should he? In a day like this, it was often common for people to submit to their egotistical desires, when in fact the answer was right in front of them.

He was always intrigued of how humanity could stoop so low into getting what they want, and yet survive all in the same time. The answer was befuddling to him. Why?

. . .

_Kurt, why must you wept tears of bitterness? After all the trouble you've caused us, why now?_

_. . . _

_Because you never believed me._

. . .

"I wish I could, my son. I wish could." Leonard mentioned in a sadden tone.

. . .

"Such a Hopeless Masquerade we are in. All of us."

* * *

_End of Chapter 6_

* * *

Temporalverse languages used:

1* Flamberden: "Shit! Goddamn it! Goddamn, motherfucking, sonuvabitch! That cock sucking whore! Fucking shit! Fuck fuck fuck!"

2* Flamberden: "That bitch is going to wish she hadn't fuck with me once I've give her a taste of her own medicine!"

3* Flamberden: "OH SHIT! FUCK MY LIFE!"

4* Azru'yonen: "Fucking rainbows!"

5* Flamberden: "I hope you are teaching her the best you can, good sir."

6* Flamberden: "Likewise, old sir."

7* Flamberden: "Smart and quick with his tongue. I like your attitude, son."


End file.
